Troubles in the Future
by Joy-chan
Summary: Inuyasha goes with Kagome to her time to help her babysit...He thinks it's not a big deal...Until, things get a little rough. What are the kids and Sota planning for Inuyasha and Kagome? InuKag, M/S
1. Babysit?

Disclaimer: Inuyasha does not belong to me. It belongs to the great author Rumiko Takahashi. This story is Inu/Kag and some Mir/San. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! ! Ph, and if you have time, please check out my other fic, "A Day in A Tavern and Two Drunk Men". Thanks! And please...if you don't like this story, be gentle with me.. Well, here it goes, I hope you like it!  
  
"WHERE IS SHE?!" Inuyasha yelled angrily glaring at the well. Three hours. He was there; waiting; for three hours.  
  
'Stupid girl. Late. Always late! Why can't she come on time for once?!' He thought angrily flexing his claws. He knew she would come late, that was expected. It was just the fact that he hated it when she left and how much he missed her that bugged him.  
  
'What's wrong with me?! Who the heck cares if that girl isn't here or is?! She just makes things tougher for me anyway!' He thought still furious.  
  
"Inuyasha, I beg of you to calm down. Kagome must be doing something important in her era." Miroku said simply, holding his hand with the kazaana.  
  
"Feh! IMPORTANT?! What could be more important than collecting shards and defeating Naraku?!"  
  
"Inuyasha, I don't know why Kagome puts up with you." Shippo said playing with Kirara.  
  
"What the heck does that mean, brat?! Kagome SHOULD ALWAYS BE ON TIME!"  
  
"Yea, right. You're just pretending to be mad at Kagome. All you really wanna do is meet her."  
  
"WHY YOU!!!!" Inuyasha grabbed the kitsune by the tail; ready to pummel him on the head, when a certain raven haired girl with odd clothes popped out of the well.  
  
"Kagome!" The little kitsune cub said happily, forcing himself out of the dog-demon's grip to hug the girl.  
  
"Shippo! How are you?" She asked happily.  
  
"I'm fine!" Shippo said the smile never leaving his face.  
  
"Kagome, it's great to see you!" Sango said hugging her friend; than reverting her eyes to Miroku. "Now that you're here," she whispered, "Help me. That monk has gotten a lot more perverted these days." Kagome chuckled at the demon-exterminator's tone of voice and turned to Inuyasha; who still hadn't said anything.  
  
"Hello Inuyasha!" Kagome said happily.  
  
"Feh! Late again I see? Come on, let's get going!" He said trying to hide his true feelings.  
  
Miroku just shook his head and sighed. "It's nice to see you Kagome."  
Kagome smiled and nodded; then followed Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha?" She asked, walking up to him.  
  
"What is it?" He asked, not looking at her but at the path ahead of him.  
  
'Her scent. It's driving me nuts. Kagome, don't come too close.' He thought.  
  
"I'm not going to be able to..uhm...stay to long."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
'She's leaving..again?' He thought sadly.  
  
"My mom's friend wanted me to do her favor! Please, Inuyasha! You can even come if you want?"  
  
'I can come..?' Inuyasha thought.  
  
"Feh, I might as well. You always get into trouble." He said coldly trying to hide the fact he wanted to go to be with her.  
  
Kagome smiled; she knew outside he tried to act all tough guy and cold, but inside he was nothing but a softie. She knew what he was trying to hide.  
  
"So I can go? You're coming?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, you can go and yes I'm coming. But don't get the wrong idea or anything; I'm just coming to keep you out of trouble!" He scoffed.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded.  
  
"But there could be a lot of trouble."  
  
"Feh! I can take anything!"  
  
"You sure? You're not going to be able to leave once you start this thing you know. It's a responsibility."  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you woman! I'm not scared of a little trouble! I'm going and that's final!"  
  
Kagome nodded and ran to explain that they were leaving to the others.  
  
"Kagome, you're leaving? Again? And this time..Inuyasha's coming with you?" Sango asked raising a brow.  
  
"Well, yea...My mom's friend wants me to do her a favor and I think Inuyasha will be able to help." She said happily.  
  
"Does Inuyasha even know what he's getting into?"  
  
Kagome shook her head no.  
  
"Well there's no way to change his mind. I tried already. I doubt telling him what were going to do is going to make any difference at all."  
  
"Well good luck to you both." Miroku said moving his hand to Sango.  
  
"Hiraikotsu!," Sango yelled whacking him in the head, "Come back soon. Real Soon." She added.  
  
************************************************************  
"Let's go!" Kagome said, running into the well. Inuyasha followed after her and jumped in too; while Sango, Shippo, and Miroku just stared at the well.  
  
"Hey Sango..." Miroku said breaking the silence.  
  
"What." She asked, with a great depth of warning in her voice.  
  
"Do you think Inuyasha will be able to take that?" He asked.  
  
Sango eyed him carefully and sighed. Truth was, she didn't know. They'd just have to wait and see.  
  
****************************************************************  
"Mom! I'm home!" Kagome said happily opening the door with Inuyasha close behind her.  
  
"Kagome?" She said, walking out the door. "Why hello Inuyasha! You're going to help Kagome?" She asked sweetly.  
  
Inuyasha smiled and nodded. Though he didn't know what he was going to do, he always did like Kagome's mom and was still as polite as could be with her. She reminded him of his own mother. And one of the few humans that didn't care that he was half-demon and half-human.  
  
"Kagome, what exactly are we doing?" He asked after he mother excited the room; carrying a bunch of suitcases and wearing traveling clothes.  
  
"Babysitting."  
  
*wham*  
  
"ACK! WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!" He yelled.  
  
"Oops. Anyway, that's what we're doing."  
  
"Sitting babies? That's cruel!"  
  
"Uh..no. We take care of little kids. My mother's friend is going to be on vacation for two weeks. She needs someone to take care of her children. I volunteered."  
  
"Can't you're mom babysit? While we get the shards?"  
  
"No, she and grandpa are leaving the country for two weeks also. What a coincidence, huh?"  
  
"What about Sota?"  
  
"Well, he's on the list of the one of the children we need to watch."  
Inuyasha gulped. What did he just get himself into? Babysit? Kids? He shrugged.  
  
'Can't be that bad.' He thought hopeful.  
  
"Okay, can't be that bad. I don't think kids are that bad anyway." He said scoffing. "What were you talking about trouble?"  
  
"Well you see------------"  
  
"INUYASHA!!!" Sota said running down the stairs and tackling the half demon.  
  
"Uh...hi...kid." He said between breaths. Sota was hugging him really, really* tight.  
  
"YOU'RE SO COOL! MOM TOLD ME YOU'RE GOING TO TAKE CARE OF ME AND THE OTHER KIDS FOR TWO WEEKS!!! GREAT!! WE CAN DO SO MUCH TOGETHER!!!!!" He yelled happily.  
  
"Uh..."  
  
'And just when I thought there wasn't going to be any trouble.' He thought.  
  
"Kagome, how many kids?"  
  
"Just three including my brother."  
  
Inuyasha nodded.  
  
'Look on the bright side, only three. And Sota will anything I say so..that narrows it down to two. Why do I have a feeling this isn't going to be so easy?' He thought hastily.  
  
"Bye Kagome dear! Bye Inuyasha, take care of my daughter!" Miss Higurashi said walking out the door with Grandpa by her side.  
  
"Bye mom!" Sota and Kagome yelled.  
  
"Goodbye, Miss Higurashi." Inuyasha said quietly.  
  
"Come on, Inuyasha, let's clean up this mess before Miss Mizuno comes with her children. (A/N I know, Mizuno is Amy's last name for Sailor Moon. ^__^ Sorry, I thought that last name suits pretty well! And it was all I could think of.. @_@)  
  
"Miss...Mizuno?"  
  
"Yup, and her two children."  
  
"Come on let's clean up!" Kagome said putting all of Sota's toys in the toy box.  
  
Sota complied and helped Kagome clean; after five minutes, Inuyasha stood there watching.  
  
"Well, aren't you going to do anything?"  
  
"Feh! I already put that stuff over there away. There's nothing to do." Inuyasha said, pointing in the living room. Because of his demonic speed, they hadn't noticed he was cleaning.  
  
"Oh you can help over here."  
  
"YOU'RE SO COOL!" Sota hollered. "I WISH I COULD DO THAT TOO!"  
  
Kagome got up and ran upstairs; pulling Inuyasha and Sota up too.  
  
"And where are you going?" Inuyasha asked grimly.  
  
"I'm going to change!"  
  
"Why?" He asked, obviously confused.  
  
"Because I wanna look nice when they get here! You go change in Sota's room! Sota help him! Mom already put some clothes on your bed before she left. Now hurry before they get here!"  
  
"Kagome, there's no reason to change." Inuyasha scoffed. "Not like those humans are anything special anyway."  
  
"Go and change." Kagome said hastily.  
  
"No."  
  
"Go. Before I make you change."  
  
"Feh! You can't make me!"  
  
"SIT!"  
  
*wham*  
  
"Okay....okay, I'm going." He grumbled.  
  
Five minutes passed and Kagome could hear the screams inside Sota's room.  
  
"Inuyasha, the sleeves are supposed to go on you're arms not your head!"  
  
"What are swleeves?" Inuyasha asked angrily.  
  
"These things." He said, pointing at the sleeves of the shirt.  
  
Inuyasha flipped it over and put it back on the right way. "Is that okay?"  
  
"You're almost there. It's on backwards." Sota said giggling.  
  
"Stupid future devices.." He grumbled, flipping it back again putting it on right.  
  
"Good, now go in my closet and change into those pants!" Sota said.  
  
Inuyasha groaned. "Maybe I shouldn't have come...." He muttered.  
  
At least Inuyasha had a good idea how to put on the pants, they were a lot like his kimono's pants except; tighter; and blue.  
  
"Good!" Sota said happily when Inuyasha came out with the red shirt, and the blue pants on.  
  
"These pints are so tight!" Inuyasha yelled, used to the looseness of his kimono's pants.  
  
"You'll get used to it! Now put on those socks, and shoes!"  
  
"Shoose?"  
  
"Yup!"  
  
"But what if those shoose things eat my feet?"  
  
"They won't eat you're feet."  
  
"What if it's a demon in disguise?"  
  
"It's not a demon, just put it on!" Sota said still happy he was actually helping his role model.  
  
"Arg...." Inuyasha moaned and put on the shoes. "My feet feel trapped!" He yelled.  
  
"That's supposed to be around you're feet Inuyasha. Now for the hat!"  
  
Inuyasha looked at Sota with plain horror on his face. "What is a hat?"  
  
Sota took a black hat; outlined in red and put it on Inuyasha's head.  
  
"My ears! They're cramped!"  
  
"Well, you're gonna have to wear that. Miss Mizuno would freak if she saw someone with dog ears."  
  
"Feh."  
  
"Come on let's get my sister!"  
  
"Shouldn't of come...Shouldn't of come...Shouldn't of come....." Inuyasha mumbled as they walked to Kagome's room.  
  
"Sis! We're done!"  
  
"Okay coming!" Kagome opened the door and looked at Inuyasha. He hadn't noticed that she opened the doors and he was still staring down at the floor mumbling something like "shouldn't have come."  
  
Kagome smiled at Inuyasha and knew he was regretting this. He still hadn't noticed her.  
  
He looked up and his eyes became wide.  
  
"Ka-Kagome?" He said. Kagome wore a pretty light blue skirt and a silvery white tanktop with sandals.  
  
"You look nice, Inuyasha."  
  
"Uh, thanks. So do you." He said truthfully.  
  
Sota smiled.  
  
"WHOOOOOOO!!! ARE YOU TWO BOYFRIEND GIRLFRIEND?!" He said happily.  
  
Kagome was about to yell at her brother when....  
  
*ding dong*  
  
"They're here."  
  
***************************************************  
End of Chapter one! I'm a daily updater, readers of my other fic "Day in a Tavern and Two Drunk Men" know that!! So if you liked it, Chapter two will be up real soon!!!  
  
Hope you liked it, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!! THANKS IT WOULD REALLY* HELP!! 


	2. First Day of Chaos

Disclaimer: Don't own it. Well here's the fic!! Please continue to read and review!! PLEASE REVIEW!! And if you have time, please read my other other fic "A Day in a Tavern and Two Drunk Men." Here it goes...  
  
*ding dong*  
  
"They're here!" Kagome yelled running down the stairs as fast as she could. "Inuyasha come on!!" She yelled running towards the door. She took a deep breath and opened it.  
  
"Hello Miss Mizuno!" She said to the raven-haired, brown-eyed woman who stood in the door.  
  
"Hello, nice to see you Kagome. I hope this isn't too much trouble for you."  
  
"Nope no trouble at all!"  
  
Behind Kagome, stood Inuyasha who was still confused about what was going on. "I see you have some help? This nice young man?" She asked sweetly.  
  
Inuyasha turned around thinking she was talking about someone else, but when he realized she was talking about him he smiled and nodded.  
  
"This is Inuyasha."  
  
"Hello Inuyasha."  
  
"Hello, Miss Mizuno." Inuyasha replied trying to mirror Kagome's actions.  
  
Sota ran down the stairs and went to the front door. "Hi Yuri, Hi Taki!" Sota said to the little boy and girl standing behind their mother.  
  
"Hi Sota!" Yuri said happily running up to him. "Are you going to play with me and my brother later?" She asked.  
  
"Yup!"  
  
"Great!" Taki replied.  
  
"Well, I better get going now." Miss Mizuno said, "Bye Taki, Bye Yuri!! Be good!!"  
  
"Yes, Mommy." They said smiling before looking straight at Kagome and Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha shrugged and sat down on the couch. Yuri smiled and jumped on the couch next to him. Inuyasha looked at the girl oddly and moved over to the side.  
  
"Hi!" She said happily.  
  
"Uh...Hi." He answered motioning for Kagome or Sota to come.  
  
"I'm Yuri! What's your name?"  
  
"Uh....Inuyasha."  
  
"Inuwasha?"  
  
"Inuyasha."  
  
"Inuyosha." Yuri replied, still getting it wrong.  
  
"Inuyasha."  
  
"Inuyaaaaoooassshhaaa" She said trying to pronounce the last few syllables.  
  
Inuyasha sighed. This was going to take a while.  
"How old are you two?" Kagome asked sweetly.  
  
"I'm three years old!" Yuri said happily. "I'm big girl now!"  
  
'Feh, kid reminds me of Shippo...That can't be good.' Inuyasha thought grimly.  
  
"I'm five!" Taki said while he and Sota played battleship.  
  
"How old are you Kagome and Inuwasha?"  
  
"It's Inu-YAsha." Inuyasha said annoyed.  
  
"I'm fifteen and Inuyasha is...."  
  
'Come to think of it. How old is he? Take of the 50 years he was bound to the tree...'  
  
"Inuyasha is seventeen!"  
  
"Oooohh..." The kids replied. "Cool!"  
  
Inuyasha sighed and pulled off his hat forgetting about the ears beneath them.  
  
"WHAT ARE THOSE?" Taki said hoping on Inuyasha's head pulling on his ears.  
  
"Ow! Let go of my ears, kid!" He yelled. Kagome pulled Taki off Inuyasha and set him on the floor with his sister Yuri, who was just as surprised.  
  
"Cool!! Cute like doggy ear!" Yuri said happily running in circles; Taki followed in the suit and they ran and ran until that became dizzy.  
  
"Feh."  
  
"Oooooooo...What a feh?" Taki asked.  
  
"Uhm..." Inuyasha looked at the child oddly. "Figure of speech."  
  
"Oh...what a figure?"  
  
"It's nothing." Kagome replied. "Are you two hungry?" She asked trying to help Inuyasha out.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Alright, we have some food here. Let's eat dinner."  
  
Yuri and Taki splashed through the dish with their bare hands and the food was all over their face.  
  
"Here you can use a spoon." Kagome replied handing them the spoon.  
  
"It's okay! Yuri is done now!" Yuri said running down to the living room. Taki looked at his sister and shoved the rest of the cereal in his mouth. "Taki done too!"  
  
"Come on Inuyasha we have to watch them."  
  
"Feh." He said before taking in a deep breath and following Kagome.  
  
When they got into the living room, the place was a complete mess. Everything was out of order.  
  
"Let's play tag!" Taki yelled.  
  
"Your it!" Yuri said tagging Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha just stood there and stared at them.  
  
"You're it!"  
  
Still he stood there.  
  
"What's the matter? Your it?" She said sucking her thumb.  
  
"It?" Inuyasha asked dumbfounded.  
  
"Kids, lets clean up. You've made a big mess of things as of now." Kagome said.  
  
"Me no wanna clean!" Taki said, crossing his fingers across his chest.  
  
Yuri looked at her brother and copied everything he did. "Me no wanna clean; either!"  
  
Kagome sighed. "Sota a little help?"  
  
"You guys, if you clean, than tomorrow, we'll take you guys outside and play tag!" Sota said happily.  
  
"Wha------what?" Inuyasha said in horror. Kagome stood dead silent.  
  
"OK!" The siblings said, running around trying to clean the living room, in the process knocking things down.  
  
"No!! Watch out!! The vase!!! My grandpa's gonna kill me!!" Kagome yelled as the vase feel from the mantel.  
Inuyasha jumped to catch it and the children then ran up on his back and started jumping on him.  
  
"AAARRRRGG!!!"  
  
"I'm a little tea pot!" Yuri yelled jumping up and down on Inuyasha.  
  
"It's Mighty Morphin Time! Power Rangers!" Taki yelled trying his power ranger "moves" while jumping on Inuyasha.  
  
"Get off..ackk. .GET off of..ME-ACKKKKK!!!" Inuyasha yelled as they jumped down again.  
  
"Kagome help!" He yelled. He could easily get them off, but he didn't want to hurt them, so he relied on Kagome.  
  
Kagome ran to them and pulled them off. "Don't jump on Inuyasha." She said.  
"But...why?"  
  
"Because that's bad. Okay?" Kagome replied. "Now help clean up the room, okay?" She said softly.  
  
"Okay..." They said walking around.  
  
Inuyasha was heaving. "Here's..your....vase...." He said between breaths.  
  
"Thanks Inuyasha I--------"  
  
"AAAAAHHHHHH!!! EW TAKI YOU'RE SO GROSS!"  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha turned and saw Taki who had a huge* spider in his hand. He put his hand up to his mouth about to eat it.  
  
"No!" Kagome yelled pulling his hand away. Much to her disapproval the spider crawled onto her hand and she screamed in pure horror.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" She screamed. "INUYASHA!!! INUYASHA!! INUYASHA!!!!!!!! GET IT OFF GET IT OFF!!!!"  
  
"I'm coming woman! Don't scream so---------"  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Inuyasha ran up and took the spider, not killing it and walked out to put it outside.  
  
"Feh, I'll never understand women." He mumbled to himself while he opened the door to put the spider out.  
  
"I....hate....bugs...." Kagome heaved between breaths sitting on the floor as pale as ever.  
  
"You okay Kagome?" Inuyasha asked when he came back in. He never saw her that pale before.  
  
"I...hate.....bugs..." She repeated.  
  
"Yea, I kinda figured that." He smirked.  
  
"No Yuri , Taki NOOOOO!!" Sota yelled. Kagome sighed.  
  
"What now?"  
  
Inuyasha shook his head. "I'd rather be fighting Naraku right now and collecting shards. I told you."  
  
"You didn't tell me and I told you this was optional*. I kept telling you if you were sure."  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome. She was right. "Fine.. Let's get going. See what you're brother's yelling about."  
  
"INUYASHA!!!!!!!" Sota yelled. Inuyasha ran to the basement and looked at Sota.  
  
"My PLAYSTATION GAMES!!! SAVE THEM!!! I'LL DIE WITHOUT THEM!!!!" He yelled frantically.  
  
'I went to Kagome's world to be with Kagome. Maybe even to tell her how I feel. And what am I doing? Running around the house with two crazed kids."  
  
Inuyasha looked over at the two sibling who were drawing all over the games. He took the markers and put them away. Then he took Sota's games and put it on the highest bookshelf.  
  
"Why you do that?" Yuri asked.  
  
"Don't touch." Inuyasha replied softly.  
  
"OK!"  
  
Taki looked up at Inuyasha and smiled.  
  
"Whas that?" He asked sucking his thumb and pointing at Tetsuaiga.  
  
"That's my Tetsuaiga. It's my sword."  
  
"Whoooooo..can it glow in the dark?"  
  
"Uhhmmmm...Kind of."  
  
"COOOOOOOLLLLLL."  
  
Inuyasha looked at Taki oddly and Taki then pulled Tetsuaiga out of Inuyasha's kimono.  
  
"NOOO!! DON'T TOUCH IT!!" Inuyasha yelled running around trying to catch the child.  
  
"COOOLLLL! HOW DOES IT WORKS?" Taki asked as he looked at the sword that was still in its sheathe.  
  
"COOLIO!! I WANNA PLAY WITH IT!!!" Yuri yelled pulling on the sword.  
  
"NO!! DON'T TOUCH YOU'LL HURT YOURSELF!!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"I HAVE MAGICAL POWERS!!!" Yuri yelled.  
  
"I'M KING OF THE WORLD!!!" Taki said.  
  
Inuyasha looked at Sota trying to tell him to get the sword while they were occupied. Sota nodded and ran to get the sword, but Taki turned around and saw him.  
  
"My sword!"  
  
"No, it's Inuyasha's!"  
  
"Mine!"  
  
"Inuyasha's!"  
  
"Mine!" He said pulling out the sword.  
  
"NO!! YOU'LL GET HURT PUT IT DOWN!!"  
  
Kagome ran up and pulled sword from the child's hands and handed it to Inuyasha.  
  
"Put it somewhere they can't reach." She said warning him.  
  
Inuyasha nodded and walked out the room to find a place.  
  
"Now....time for bed time!"  
  
****************************************************  
  
End of Chapter 2!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE CONTINUE TO REVIEW!! IT WOULD REALLY HELP!! I APPRIECIATE IT!!! Chapter 3 coming up!! Thanks to all those who reviewed already!! Please continue to read and review!! 


	3. The Plan

Disclaimer: Don't own it. Hi!! Thanks to all those who reviewed so far! Please continue to read and review! At the end of this chapter, I'll have some comments, if you want to read. ^__^ Please check out my other story "Day in a Tavern and Two Drunk Men." If you have time and please R/R! Thanks again!! Here it goes..  
  
"Now....time for bed time!" Kagome yelled running to the children.  
  
"No!"  
  
"No! Me no wanna!" Taki yelled sticking his tongue out.  
  
Yuki just looked at her brother and refused to budge until he did.  
  
"Come on you must be sleepy. I'm really* sleepy." Kagome said faking a yawn.  
  
"That's because you're old!" Taki yelled.  
  
"Old?!" Kagome asked angrily. "How dare you call me old?! How dare you?"  
  
Inuyasha chuckled and bit and kneeled in front of Taki. "Hey kid, do her a favor and go to sleep." He said.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Why not?" Inuyasha asked trying not to get annoyed.  
  
Yuki snuck up behind Inuyasha and pulled on his ears again.  
  
"Me like doggy ear!! Doggy ear!! Doggy ear!!" Yuki said happily, while her brother joined the fun.  
  
"Let go of my ears!!" Inuyasha yelled. "What is it with HUMANS and my ears?! This happens every SINGLE time!" He yelled.  
  
(A/N Well, Inuyasha we "tweak" your ears because their soooo cute! I love them!! ^__^)  
  
"Come on guys! Let's go to sleep and then, Kagome and Inuyasha can take us to the park tomorrow!" Sota said, much to Kagome and Inuyasha's dismay.  
  
"No, Sota, I did not agree with that." Inuyasha said annoyed.  
  
"Come on, you know you want too!" Sota said happily.  
  
"Whatever. There is no way I am going to bring two little humans to the park."  
  
"Kagome will go! That means you'll go!" Sota said, tugging on Inuyasha's sleeve.  
  
"Who said I would go?" Kagome asked raising a brow at her brother.  
  
"I did!" He said smiling at her.  
  
"Hey, what difference does it make if Kagome goes or not?" Inuyasha asked, wondering why Sota said that.  
  
"Because.....you like her!" He yelled.  
  
Inuyasha blushed crimson.  
  
"NO I DON'T!" He yelled angrily.  
  
"Whooooooo!! Kagome and Inuyosha!! Sitting in a tree!! K-S-I-I-N-G-I-!" The kids yelled. They didn't know how to spell "kissing" so they just yelled out any thing that came to their minds.  
  
"What?" Sota asked. "You mean K-I-S-S-I-N-G?"  
  
"EWWWWWW!" Yuki yelled. "HE SAID THE EWWW WORD!"  
  
"Gross!" Taki said staring at Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
"I do not like her!" Inuyasha yelled angrily. "WHAT GAVE YOU THAT IDEA?!" He yelled to Sota.  
  
"Uhm...Inuyasha? I just meant like her as a friend...not a girlfriend."  
  
"WHY WOULD I LIKE HER LIKE---oh...you mean a friend? Oh.. In that case, yea I like her....BUT ONLY AS A FRIEND SO DON'T* GET THE WRONG IDEA!! "  
  
Kagome blushed and stared at Inuyasha. ' Why am I blushing? Get over it Kagome. He likes Kikyo. Not you.' She thought.  
  
"Why are you getting so defensive?" Sota asked, confused at Inuyasha's odd behavior.  
  
"I'm NOT getting defensive!" He said, stubbornly crossing his arms to his chest and staring at the ceiling. He looked down and noticed Kagome was still looking at him.  
  
'What...Don't tell me she knows..' He thought to himself.  
  
"Are you gonna keep staring at me or do you have something to say, woman?" He asked.  
  
Kagome looked at him and shook her head no. "I don't have anything to say."  
"Come on, kids! Sleep time!"  
  
"NO!" Taki said, running around the table, while his sister followed the suit.  
  
"COME BACK HERE!" Kagome yelled. "It's 9:45! It's WAY past your bedtime!"  
  
Inuyasha smirked at this and grabbed Taki and Yuki; with his demon speed it was no problem.  
  
"Go to sleep." He commanded.  
  
"NO!!" Yuki began to pull his hair.  
  
"WATCH THE HAIR KID!!! ACK!!! STOP!!" Inuyasha yelled, having to let go of both of them as continued to run around frantically.  
  
Kagome ran and tried to catch the two children. "Please go to sleep! Please?" She asked following them around, pleading with them.  
  
"Inuyasha help!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha looked at her and smirked.  
  
"I'm coming, woman!" He said walking to Taki. "Alright, your cornered kid. Get to sleep."  
  
Taki stuck out his tongue and ran under a desk. Inuyasha looked at him oddly and peered under the desk. It was way to small for him to fit in; but there was enough room so he could easily stick his arm in there.  
  
"Come on, get outta there kid." He sighed, exasperated. He then stuck his arm under the desk trying to pry the child out. "Come on..." He mumbled. He began constantly pulled his hand in and out with an unreadable look on his face. Kagome looked at him oddly.  
  
"What's the matter?" She asked.  
  
"Don't put your hand in there."  
  
"What are you a coward or something?" She asked looking under the desk where the toddler was hiding. He was staring at them and smiling.  
  
"I'm NO coward! Feh! Don't* put your hand in!" Inuyasha warned.  
  
"Oh whatever." Kagome said sticking her hand in.  
  
"See Inuyasha. Nothing. Come on lets----ACK!!!!!!" She yelled pulling her now red hand out, hearing the laughter of the toddler under the desk.  
  
"I warned you." Inuyasha said smirking.  
  
"THE LITTLE DEVIL..... HE BIT ME!!!" Kagome yelled angrily.  
  
"Come out." Inuyasha said bluntly. "Come out or I'll carry the desk off of you." He said with warning in his voice.  
  
"From the count to ten. One....Two....Three....Four..Five.. Six... Seven.....Eight....Nine....This is your last chance, kid. Ten.." He got up and put his arms on the sides of the desk and prepared to lift.  
  
"I'LL SAVE YOU BIG BROTHER!!!" Yuki yelled running onto of Inuyasha.  
  
"Get off me!" He yelled dropping the desk on his foot. "AAARRRRRGGGGG!!!!!" He yelled holding his foot and jumping up and down. "WHY YOU LITTLE----"  
  
"Inuyasha! Don't!" Kagome yelled. "It's just a child, don't ---- ACK!!!" Yuki pulled her hair extremely hard not letting go.  
  
"GET OFF OF ME!!!" She yelled, regretting her former words.  
  
"Thanks sis!" Taki yelled running under Inuyasha avoiding his grasp.  
"That's it!! You're going to pay, kid!!" Inuyasha yelled. "Kagome help!"  
  
"I'll be there in one minute, Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, she was still putting her hair up in a bun to ensure that the children wouldn't pull her hair again.  
  
"Come on woman!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Coming, Coming." She said walking over to Inuyasha. She looked at the children briefly and sighed. "At this rate...we'll never catch them."  
  
"AHEM!! TAKI AND YUKI!!!" Sota yelled getting their attention. "IF YOU DON'T* GO TO SLEEP THEN THEY WON'T* BRING YOU TO THE PARK. RIGHT KAGOME, RIGHT INUYASHA?" He said looking at them.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha sighed and whipped their heads down in defeat. "Fine. We'll take them." They said in unison.  
  
"OKAY!" Yuki said happily running up the stairs.  
"Yea let's get to bed sis!" Taki said rushing after his sister.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome just stood there flabbergasted, not knowing what to do. All that trouble, and that* was all they had to do to stop them? This* was torment.  
  
"Why didn't you say that earlier?!" Kagome asked, miffed.  
  
Sota shrugged. "You never asked."  
  
Inuyasha growled at Sota and sighed.  
  
"INUYOOASHA!!! KAGOME!! YOU NEED TO TELL US A BEDTIME STORY!!" Yuki yelled from the room.  
  
Kagome entered the room and looked at the two siblings. They were comfortably tucked in Sota's bed and they were in their pajamas. Sota had gave up his bed for them, and volunteered to sleep on the floor.  
  
"Did you brush your teeth?" Kagome asked.  
  
"What's brush teeith?" Inuyasha asked, confused. "Arg, forget it. Must be some odd future thing!"  
  
"Yes we brushed our teeth." They answered. "Story please?"  
  
"Okay...Uhm..."  
  
"I want hero and monster!" Taki yelled.  
  
"I want happily ever after!" Yuki yelled trying to describe the romance scenes in fairy tales.  
  
"That's for sissys!" Taki yelled at his sister.  
  
"No!" Yuki yelled back at him.  
  
"I'll tell a mix of them...Uhm....How about the fairy tale Beauty and the Beast?"  
  
"Okie!" They responded.  
  
"Once upon a time...."  
  
***************************************************************  
"And they lived happily ever after." Kagome finished, looking at the two children who were asleep."  
  
"Did you like it Inuyasha?" She asked staring at the half-demon.  
  
"Feh! I didn't listen to that nonsense!" He lied. Actually, he did and to tell the truth he kind of enjoyed it. It supported the fact that nothing could compete with love beast or human.  
  
"Oh..." Kagome said, knowing he did listen. "Well come on! My rooms that way!"  
  
She opened the door and plopped on the bed. Inuyasha just stared.  
  
"Oh, sorry!" Kagome whispered getting off the bed noticing that Inuyasha had no place to rest.  
  
"I'll sleep on the floor."  
  
"No it's okay! I'll sleep on the floor!" Kagome said putting her blanket down.  
  
"Go to sleep woman. I barely ever sleep." He lied trying to get Kagome to forget it.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Feh! Of course I am! Now go to sleep!" He said trying to fill his voice with annoyance. It worked, at least, it stopped Kagome's nagging.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
"Hey Yuki, Taki!" Sota whispered, pushing at them.  
  
"We're awake!" They whispered. "What's the matter?"  
  
"Hey....You know that guy with my sister?"  
  
"Inuyosha?"  
  
"It's Inuyasha. And well you wanna help me?"  
  
"Help you what?"  
  
"Well you see, I absolutely adore Inuyasha. He's so cool!"  
  
"Yea he is!" They agreed.  
  
"You serious? You kept pulling on his hair and stuff!"  
  
"We were pretending!" They giggled. "He's so cool!!!"  
  
"Did you know that he's half demon half human? He has powers."  
  
They stared at Sota with pure admiration in their eyes.  
  
"COOOLLL!! POWERS!! IS HE A HERO?!"  
  
"Shhh...They'll wake up and yes he's a hero, kind of. He helps humans a lot but he doesn't like admitting that he actually does."  
  
"But anyway, you see...I'm trying to get him and my sister together."  
  
"To......gether?" Yuki asked, confused.  
  
"You know boyfriend/girlfriend and soon maybe later married?" He said.  
  
"Ewww----" The two siblings were stopped when Sota put his hand on their mouth.  
  
"He'll be my big-brother if they get married!"  
  
"Oh yea what's in it for us?" Taki asked, sucking his thumb.  
  
"I'll get him to babysit you guys all the time!"  
  
"COOL!! YEA WE'LL HELP!!! HE'S SOOOO COOOL!!!!" They yelled excitedly.  
  
"Okay, here's the plan. Tomorrow at the park, I need you two to keep trying to push them together."  
  
"How we do that?" They asked.  
  
"I don't know. Hey, we're going in the morning....No one will be in the park. Play tricks on them."  
  
"Twicks?" Yuki asked still continuing to suck her thumb.  
  
"Yes, tricks. Like trip Kagome or something. Inuyasha should catch her...and, yeah... You know what I mean! I'll help you guys!"  
  
"But that's not nice. Mommy said not to twip peoples." Taki said rubbing sleep out of this eyes.  
  
"He'll be around you guys for a long* time if he and my sister get together!! Think about it!! It's not anything bad anyway!!"  
  
"We'll do it!" They said happily. Suddenly they heard steps in the hallway and their eyes reverted to the door. They quickly jumped into the bed and faked sleep. Kagome opened the door and peeked on them.  
  
"Sota? Yuki? Taki?" She whispered, checking if they were asleep. After about three minutes she closed the door and retreated back into her own room.  
  
"Okay, well, I'll signal you guys tomorrow at the park. Deal?" Sota said, as she exited.  
  
"Deal!" The two little siblings said happily; they couldn't wait. This* was going to be fun.  
  
*****************************************************************  
END OF CHAPTER 3!!! CHAPTER 4 COMING UP!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! And please continue to read and review!! Thanks to all the people who have reviewed already!!  
  
To: Kagome Yuki (to question about How far have I seen/read in Inuyasha)  
  
Well I'm still downloading lots of the episodes in the series! ^__^ I'm a REALLY big fan of the show!! I LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE Inuyasha! And I've read up to the same amount as you in the manga. @_@ Thanks so much for reviewing my story! Please continue to read and review!  
  
Well that's all the questions I got in that chapter!  
  
THANKS ALL OF YOU FOR REVIEWING!! PLEASE CONTINUE TO READ AND REVIEW!!! THANKS!! 


	4. Keep Your Temper Down!

Disclaimer: Don't own it! Hi! Thanks for all the reviews so far!! Please continue to read and review!! Thanks! At the end of this chapter, I'll have some comments/answers responding to any questions in the reviews I got so far. If you have time, please read my other fic, "A Day in A Tavern and Two Drunk Men" Thanks! And here it goes....  
  
It was morning. The sun just rose and there wasn't a sound in the Higurashi Shrine. Until......  
  
"KAGOME INUYOSHA!!!!" The kids yelled running into the room.  
  
"Kagome Kagome KAGOME!" Yuki yelled pulling her out of bed.  
  
"Huh.? What?" Kagome asked before plopping back on the bed.  
  
Inuyasha was still asleep.  
  
"Hey, Taki, yell in his ear. He has really sensitive ears." Sota whispered into his ear.  
  
"Ok!" Taki said walking to Inuyasha.  
  
"Ahem. INUYOSHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"AAAACCCCKKKKKK! WHO WHEN WHAT WHERE?!" He yelled. "WHAT IS IT KID?! I'M TRYING TO GET SOME SLEEP HERE!" He said angrily, rubbing on his now red ears. He looked over at Kagome who was being run on by Yuki and groggily rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.  
  
"What do want?" Kagome groaned rolling over on her bed.  
  
"You promised you'd take us to the park!" Yuki yelled.  
  
"Yea you too Inuyosha!" Taki said pulling on his haori. Inuyasha yawned. "Whatever." He said before hitting the floor to resume sleeping.  
  
"WHOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Taki said looking at the two of them. Inuyasha opened an eye to see what the noise was about. Taki's little fingers were headed for the jar that Kagome had the Shikon shards in.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Inuyasha yelled, grabbing the shards.  
  
"No." He said putting it on top of the bookshelf where Taki couldn't reach.  
  
"Bring us to the park? Pwetty Pwlease?" He asked hugging Inuyasha who in return gave an exasperated sigh.  
  
Kagome had a pillow on her head while Yuki was pulling on the sheets.  
  
"You promised!" She said. Kagome yawned.  
  
"My gosh it's only six in the morning."  
  
"Still! You promised!"  
  
"Arg....fine. Come on Inuyasha go put on those clothes we gave you in Sota's room. I'll change. Yuki, Taki, wait downstairs. Be good. Because if anything is broken than we're not going. Understand?" They nodded and smiled, running out of the room and into the living area.  
  
After about five minutes, Kagome and Inuyasha were dressed and ready to go. Much to their surprised Sota and the two kids were already dressed.  
  
Kagome yawned. "Well, let's go."  
  
"Can we go swimming?" Sota asked.  
  
Kagome sighed. "Swimming?"  
  
"There is* a lake over there sis."  
  
"Yea but how about Taki and Yuki? I don't think they know how to swim." She said rubbing her eyes.  
  
"I'll hand them my inflatable giant duck! I have two of them! You can't drown with those things."  
  
"I'm still not sure." She said, worrying if the children would drown.  
  
"If you're so worried, why don't you just go swimming with us?" Sota asked slyly.  
  
"Inuyasha will save us if any "monster" comes out" He said sarcastically.  
  
"COOOOOOLLLLLL!" The children said staring at Inuyasha.  
  
"Right Inuyasha?" Sota asked.  
  
"Uhm, whatever kid." Inuyasha said stuffing all kinds of food in his mouth.  
Kagome sighed. "Taki, you are only five, and your sister is only three."  
  
"Hmph!" Taki said, "I take swimming lessons! I can protect my sister! She's starting to learn!" He said, truthfully. His mother let them go take lessons so that they could swim.  
  
(A/N For anyone that doesn't know, there are certain classes that let children as young as five or so to take lessons. ^__^)  
  
"Why don't you get your bathing suit Kagome?" Sota asked.  
  
"I don't feel like swimming." She responded.  
  
"Just take it." He said.  
  
"And what is Inuyasha going to do? Stand there?" She asked looking at the half-demon that was still stuffing food into his mouth.  
  
"Right Inuyasha?" She asked.  
  
"Hmmm? Oh. um.. *chew* right! *chew*" He responded between bites.  
  
"So can we go swimming?"  
  
"We'll need to stop at the store to get Inuyasha something." She sighed.  
  
"Ok!" They said, grabbing Inuyasha and Kagome's hands to walk to the store.  
  
"We are going to have soooo much fun aren't we Inuyosha?" Yuki asked.  
  
Inuyasha grumbled and sighed. "It's Inuyasha. *chew* and I don't know if *chew* we are going to have fun." He said, annoyed still chewing the last remnants of his food.  
  
"Are you mad at me Inuyosha?" Yuki asked with big puppy dog eyes. Inuyasha sighed. He hated it when kids tricked him like that; but still, he gave in.  
  
"No, I'm not mad...."  
  
'Arg...I HATE this..Well, at least Kagome's here. That gives me a bit of comfort, at least.' He thought.  
  
"Okay kids!" Kagome said, "We're here! Come on!" She said, walking into the store.  
  
"Feh. What is this odd place?" Inuyasha asked looking around the store.  
  
"We need to get you something for swimming."  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha and went to the clerk. "Excuse me; I'm looking for some trunks for this man." She said pointing at Inuyasha.  
  
"Oh I see! How are you sir?"  
  
Inuyasha looked at the person and grumbled. Kagome smiled nervously. "Excuse his bad manners, he just hasn't had a decent nights sleep for the past week."  
  
"Oh I see I see!"  
  
"Feh."  
  
"Well he looks like a medium to me! Any color in particular that he would want?"  
  
"Uhm...." Kagome turned to Inuyasha. "Hey Inuyasha, you want a certain color?"  
  
"Feh."  
  
"Uhm, yes! Well, I think red would be okay." She said for him.  
  
"Okay.......medium red. Here you go!" The clerk said sweetly. "That'll be $11.50 please."  
  
Kagome pulled out her wallet and took out the money to pay the clerk.  
  
"Eh? Hey, what's that woman?" Inuyasha asked, grabbing Kagome's wallet.  
  
"Um, that's a wallet and it has money in it."  
  
"Money?" Inuyasha asked, poking at it. The store clerk stared at Inuyasha oddly and began whispering things to the other workers.  
  
"Got a problem?!" Inuyasha snapped. The clerk pushed apart from the other workers and tried to fake a smile. "Uhm, no! Thanks for shopping here we hope to see you soon!"  
  
"Can we go NOW?!" Taki asked impatiently.  
  
Kagome sighed. "We're going, we're going."  
  
"Yes! We're going to the park! We're going to swim in the lake! Hey, do you think anyone's going to be in the lake?"  
  
"Doubt it." Kagome said. "People usually go swimming around two or three. It's only not even 7:30 yet." She said.  
  
"Oooohh...." The children replied, winking at Sota.  
  
Inuyasha opened the bag Kagome got from the store and looked in it. 'What's this?' He thought. 'Flimsy piece of cloth. Wonder what's it for.'  
  
"Hey, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked holding up the clothing.  
  
"Yes?" She responded.  
  
"Uhm, what's this for?" He asked.  
  
Kagome stopped dead in her tracks. 'Can't tell him now, or he won't go. Think of a good excuse.'  
  
"It's...to...keep warm!"  
  
"Flimsy cloth like this?"  
  
"Uh,. Yea! One of the wonders if my world!" She said walking ahead. Inuyasha shrugged and put the clothing back in the bag as they headed towards the park.  
  
"Kagome how much longer?" Inuyasha asked looking around, there were barely any people anywhere. 'I guess Kagome was right about no people around in the morning.' He thought.  
  
"We're almost there." She responded. "See that huge green field up there? And that lake? That's the park."  
  
Inuyasha nodded.  
  
"Ooooooooooooooooooooo We almost there!" Yuki yelled happily.  
  
"Yup!" Taki said running to his sister.  
  
"Hey I'll race you there!" Sota said challenging them.  
  
"No that's not a----------"  
  
"GO!" Sota yelled; as two youngsters trailed behind. Kagome sighed.  
  
"This is starting to be a pain." She sighed. "They're way ahead now."  
  
"Hmph! Get on, woman." Inuyasha said; pretending to be annoyed.  
  
"Huh?" Kagome asked looking at Inuyasha.  
  
"Get on my back. I can get there a lot faster than weak lazy humans." He scoffed his face full with pride.  
  
Kagome just looked at him oddly.  
  
"If you don't wanna get on, woman fine with me! I just didn't want you to keep complaining for hours! So don't think I'm offering this because I like you or anything!" He said trying to hide his true feelings.  
  
Kagome shrugged and replied. "Alright, if that's okay with you."  
  
"Feh! I'll be alright. You should be worried about yourself. With my speed and all you could fall."  
  
"You always hold on to me though." Kagome said.  
  
Inuyasha blushed. "That's so.....I...JUST DON'T GET THE WRONG IDEA!" He blurted.  
  
'Darn Kagome, why do you make things so tough for me?' He thought,  
  
Kagome laughed and got on her "ride."  
  
"Hold on." He said. Kagome held on and they were off to the park.  
  
*************************************************************  
"Wow! He's fast!" Taki said staring at the blur headed their way.  
  
"I told you he had powers!" Sota said. "Okay, on with the plan!"  
  
"He's cool!" Yuki said.  
  
"Come on sis!" Taki said pulling his sister.  
  
"Okay...plan A."  
  
****************************************************************  
"We're here." Inuyasha said, putting Kagome down, much to his dismay.  
  
"Yea, but where are Sota and the kids?"  
  
"They're around here somewhere. Their scent is covering the whole place. Looks like they were running around a lot." He said, not knowing which scent to follow.  
  
Taki looked at Inuyasha and pulled his arm up taking a *sniff*.  
  
"Ewww...Taki what are you smelling your armpits for?" Yuki said running from him.  
  
"No, not me." Taki said to himself. "Oh, I was just doing that because he said he can smell us. Do I stink? Do we* stink?"  
  
Sota sweatdropped and sighed. "Uhm, no. He's part demon so he can catch anyone's scent. Not smelly scent, but yea..." He said trying to explain.  
  
Yuki and Taki couldn't understand though.  
  
"Like how a dog detects things!"  
  
"OOOOOOOOHHHHHH COOOOOOLLLLLLL!" They said, trying not to be too loud.  
  
"Taki? Yuki? Sota?" Kagome yelled looking around.  
  
"Don't worry Kagome, the little kids probably are just hiding." Inuyasha said, still not sure of which scent to go after. "All these scents, all these places.." He mumbled. He was standing about seventy feet from Kagome.  
****************************************************************  
"Okay, scare Kagome, Taki!" Sota said, pointing to a spider near them. Taki smiled and picked up the spider. While Kagome had her back turned to the bushes, Taki snuck up behind her and placed the spider on her leg. It wasn't poisonous or anything, just a regular insect.  
  
'Feels like something is crawling on me.' She thought to herself, turning and looking at her leg.  
  
"AAAAAAACCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She yelled jumping up and down hoping the spider would just fall off.  
  
Inuyasha heard her cry and ran as fast as he could to her. 'Is she hurt?' He thought frantically. 'I'm coming Kagome!'  
  
"IIINNNNNNNNNUUUUUUYYYYYAAAAASSSHHAA!!!!!!!!" She screamed.  
  
"What is it Kagome?!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET IT OFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She yelled pointing at the spider. Inuyasha saw the spider and sighed.  
  
"INUYASHA WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!!AHHHHHHH!!!!! IT'S CRAWLING UP!!!! EW!!!!!"  
  
"I'm coming woman!" He said. The spider had crawled up to her upper thigh and Inuyasha was getting a bit uncomfortable. He took it off quickly and set it back on the ground, blushing like mad.  
  
Inuyasha had his back turned to Kagome when Kagome jumped him. "THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!! THANK YOU!!" She said, almost choking him.  
  
"Uhm..yea....you...welcome....can't....breathe..." He said gasping.  
  
"Oh sorry about that!" noticing what she had done Kagome jumped off Inuyasha and blushed. She then cleared her throat.  
  
"Well, enough of that, let's go find those kids!" She said, changing the subject.  
  
**********************************************************  
"Well, it's a start." Sota said. "At least Kagome jumped him." He said smiling. "Let's make them swim now!" He said.  
  
The two children nodded vigorously and agreed. They jumped out of a bush in front of Kagome and Inuyasha.  
  
"Ack! Where'd you come from?" Kagome asked, eying her little brother.  
  
"We were looking for you guys and you weren't around. Then we heard screaming and we thought we should try and find you."  
  
Yuki and Taki began to suck their thumbs looking as innocent as ever.  
  
Kagome sighed. "We'd better get going home now----------"  
  
"Sis! You said we could go swimming!"  
  
Kagome looked at her brother helplessly. "O....k..."  
  
"Inuyasha, go change in there." Sota said pointing to the men's bathroom. It was a big park, so there was a little restroom in the area.  
  
"Change, for what?" He asked.  
  
"Into that." He said pointing at the bag.  
  
"Put those on like you put on your pants."  
  
"Um...." Inuyasha looked at Sota oddly.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Put it on!"  
  
Taki ran into the men's restroom and Yuki ran into the girl's restroom. In a matter of five minutes, they were changed.  
  
"WHAT DO MEAN?" Inuyasha asked yet again. "Kagome said that this is just a cloth to keep warm."  
  
"Eheheheheh......." Kagome ran into the girl's bathroom. "Well, I'd better change!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You put that on, like Taki has on."  
  
Inuyasha looked at Taki for the first time. All he had was really really really* short pants on. And....That* was it.  
  
"Uhm, where's the top?"  
  
"There is no top. Just put it on."  
  
"WHAT?! KAGOME?!!!!!! YOU LIAR!!!!!" He yelled.  
  
"Inuyasha, calm down." Sota said. "It's really no big deal! All the guys around here do that!"  
  
"I'M NOT DOING IT!"  
  
"BUT YOU HAVE TOO!!!"  
  
"I'M NOT DOING IT!! WHY WOULD I HAVE TOO?!" He asked angrily.  
  
"BECAUSE!," Sota said, thinking of an excuse "Kagome paid for that, you know, you don't want her money to go to waste."  
  
"FEH! LET IT!" He said angrily.  
  
"Do you know how much Kagome has to work to get money? She has to do chores everywhere* around the house!" Sota said truthfully.  
  
"HMPH!"  
  
Sota sighed. "Alright........I guess Kagome will still have to do double the work she does now to get the money."  
  
Inuyasha sighed. He didn't know anything about this money thing, but listening to Sota, it sounded pretty important.  
  
"Fine..." He mumbled, walking into the men's restroom.  
  
'Got him!' Sota thought happily.  
  
************************************************************************  
"Done changing!" Kagome said, walking out with the one-piece navy swimsuit. "Sota? Yuki? Taki?" She said, walking out the door.  
  
"Hey, kid aren't you Kagome's sister?" asked a man.  
  
"Yup!" Sota replied.  
  
"Sota?" Kagome asked noticing Hojo was there with his trunks on to go swimming.  
  
"Kagome? It's great to see you!" Hojo said grabbing her hand.  
  
"Uh.....eheheheh, good to see you too!"  
  
"How's your leg? You can walk? Here! I bought some medicine for you!" He said happily.  
  
"Um, my leg is fine. Thanks. Are you here to swim too?" She asked; hoping that he wasn't.  
  
"YUP!"  
  
'Oh just my luck.' She thought.  
  
Sota sighed and looked at Yuki and Taki and told them about Hojo's "crush" on his sister.  
  
"Hey why don't we just have a date here?"  
  
Sota grimaced and stared at him.  
  
"Actually I'm already here with-----------------"  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha said, walking out the restroom.  
  
Kagome smiled happily and waved. "Hey Inuyasha!" Inuyasha looked down at himself and sighed. "You owe me big time." He said, referring to the trunks.  
  
"Of course!" Kagome said happily.  
  
"Um, Kagome who is this?" Hojo asked politely.  
  
"Oh, this is Inuyasha. Inuyasha, Hojo."  
  
Hojo smiled and extended a hand out to Inuyasha. Inuyasha stared at his hand for a while before shaking it.  
  
"Are you on a date with Kagome?"  
  
Inuyasha looked at him oddly. 'What was a date?'  
  
"He's here to spend time with us!" Kagome answered. "He's a really good friend of ours!" Kagome said.  
  
Sota frowned and looked at Inuyasha. He could tell Inuyasha didn't like Hojo.  
  
'Who is this guy? Ho..jo?' He thought. 'Feh, reminds me of Kouga. I don't know why. This guys okay, I guess, as long as he lays off Kagome. He hasn't said anything to end his life yet.' He smirked.  
  
"So Kagome how bout spending some time together today? We can take your friends with us!" He said happily.  
  
'Spending....Time? What the heck does he mean by that?' Inuyasha thought.  
  
"Actually, we were just thinking about staying here and taking a swim!" She said.  
  
"Yea, I mean here!" Hojo said happily.  
  
'Oh go away.' Kagome thought.  
  
"Oh..." Kagome said.  
  
"Hey you wanna go swimming?" Hojo said smiling.  
  
'WHO DOES THIS GUY THINK HE IS?' Inuyasha thought angrily getting many ideas.  
  
"ACTUALLY......."Inuyasha interrupted, "Kagome and I are babysitting. She can't really stop watching them. You know kids these days." Inuyasha smirked.  
  
"How about you watch while we* swim!" Hojo said happily not getting the idea.  
  
'Arg.....How bout YOU go away and I STAY WITH KAGOME?' Inuyasha thought angrily, clenching his fists.  
  
Sota looked on worried. Hojo was ruining everything.  
  
"Hojo, I have to watch the kids. I'm going swimming with them and Inuyasha." She replied.  
  
"Can I go swimming with you guys?" Hojo asked.  
  
'NO.' Inuyasha thought,  
  
"Yes. I guess." Kagome responded. Inuyasha turned and looked at her with pure anger. He stomped his way to the edge of the lake.  
  
Kagome sat on the edge while the kids all ran in the lake not noticing Inuyasha's mood.  
  
Sota was splashing the siblings while they laughed and tried to splash him. Inuyasha was already in the water, with his back turned to Kagome.  
  
"How bout a little race? Just one? Your brother and Inuyasha can watch the kids for two minutes."  
  
Kagome nodded.  
  
Inuyasha sat in the water trying to regain his control. 'So there is* a Kouga in Kagome's world. Heck, that could be Kouga's reincarnation!' He thought.  
  
'Keeps talking to Kagome like that...Feh. She deserves WAY better than that jerk. Like some like...like...What am I saying? I don't care if that girl goes off with that idiot.'  
  
'Yea you do.' Said another voice. 'No I don't. I could care less what happens between them. Oh look, there they are swimming together.' He looked, thoughtlessly. 'Swimming together....SWIMMING TOGETHER!! WHY I OUTTA!! I'LL KILL HIM!!!' He thought swimming towards them.  
  
"You beat me Kagome!" Hojo said happily. Kagome smiled and saw Inuyasha headed towards them. She swam towards Inuyasha leaving a very* confused Hojo behind.  
  
"Inuyasha, what are you doing?" She said stopping him.  
  
"LEMME AT HIM!" He yelled as Hojo looked on with blank eyes.  
  
"Inuyasha, calm down! What the matter? Are you jealous again?" She asked blurting out the last few words.  
  
"I'll RIP OUT HIS INTESTINES!! I'LL-----JEALOUS?! WHAT THE HECK MAKES YOU THINK THAT?!" He asked.  
  
'Even though it's true.' He thought smirking.  
  
"ME JEALOUS OF A PUNY LITTLE HUMAN LIKE THAT?! NEVER!" He yelled. "NOW LET ME AT HIM!"  
  
"Inuyasha!" She yelled. "Calm down or I'll use the s-word."  
  
"If you do that I'll drown!" He yelled. Kagome sighed. He was right.  
  
"Just calm down will ya?!"  
  
************************************************************  
"Hah! Inuyasha's getting jealous!! It's working!" Sota said from afar.  
  
"This wasn't in the plan though..." Yuki said continuing to suck her thumb.  
"But everything is going okay. I'm just hoping Hojo can live another day."  
  
*************************************************************  
END OF CHAPTER 4! CHAP. 5 Coming Soon! Here are some answers/comments!  
  
To: Hisukji-Kumo  
  
Q: How does Inuyasha fit into Sota's clothes?  
  
A: Inuyasha isn't wearing Sota's clothes. ^__^ In chapter one, I said that Kagome's mom left clothes for Inuyasha. I'm sorry I didn't emphasize that...In case you're wondering its Kagome's dad's old clothes. O.o  
  
Sorry I'll explain this kind of stuff more! THANKS SO MUCH FOR REVEWING PLEASE CONTINUE TO READ AND REVIEW!! Thanks!  
  
To: The Turmoil Kids  
  
Q: Did you get the idea from 101 Dalmatians?  
  
A: You know, come to think of it, this reminds me of that too.. ^___^ *thinks* yup! But no, I got the idea when I was babysitting my cousins; who are REALLY hyper. T_T Well feel free to ask anything else! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVEWING PLEASE CONTINUE TO READ AND REVIEW!! Thank you!  
  
To: Kat26  
  
Q: Is this your first fic?  
  
A: ^_^ First and foremost, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING AND FOR ALL THE COMPLIMENTS!! Heheh, and the answer to the question is no. My first fic was "A Day in a Tavern and Two Drunk Men." Thanks for saying I'm a good writer and that this is a good story!! REALLY appreciate it!  
  
To: lindy*girl and The Perpetually perky anime freak::: (and anyone else that reviewed A Day in a Tavern and Two Drunk Men)  
  
Q: (none, just comments)  
  
A: Thanks for reviewing both my stories!! Really appreciate it!! Thanks! And please continue to read and review!  
  
Those were all the questions I got! Again, feel free to ask anything!  
  
Please, if any of you have time and please read my other fic, A Day in a Tavern and Two Drunk Men." And also, "Love me when I'm Gone" By: (a friend of mine) Kagome5  
  
:DD  
  
Please try! Thanks!  
  
THANKS AGAIN TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!! THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO LIKE THIS STORY!!! THANK YOU!! 


	5. Arguments

Disclaimer: Don't own it. Hi!! Thanks for all the reviews so far. I'd like to remind you all to please be gentle with me if you don't like it...Please don't yell or scream or constantly insult some things. Thank you! Hope you like it!! So...if any of you have any time, please read my other fanfiction "A Day in a Tavern and Two Drunk Men." Thanks!! And please remember this is.. (Inu/Kag Mir/San)  
  
"Just calm down will ya!" Kagome yelled trying to push Inuyasha away.  
  
"No!! GET OVER HERE HOBO I'LL-----" Kagome put her hand on her mouth and tried to smile at the confused Hojo staring oddly at them.  
  
"Inuyasha..." Kagome hissed pushing him harder. He pulled her hand away from his mouth and began to yell again, despite Kagome's anger.  
  
"COME HERE AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN YOU STINKING HUMAN!!!!!" He yelled splashing around in a fit.  
  
The children all looked on and stared.  
  
"Inuyosha is getting scary now." Yuki said, holding on to her brother. Her brother just looked over with giant eyes.  
  
"Inuyosha should get his sword and use his powers." Her brother replied wanting to see his "super powers."  
  
"Taki, if Inuyasha gets his hand on a weapon it could be the end of Hojo." Sota replied truthfully. "Kagome would never forgive Inuyasha if something like that happened."  
  
"So she likes Hojoey?"  
  
"It's Hojo* and I think she likes him as a friend not you know."  
  
"Oh.."  
  
"DIE HOBO!"  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"MIROKU YOU JERK!" Sango screamed whacking the monk upside the head for groping her in certain places.  
  
"Sango, I assure you that my intentions were well beyond honorable." He said giving her a winning smile. "I was merely trying to see if you had any injuries from the fight yesterday."  
  
Sango raised a brow and stared at him. "Miroku, I don't consider yesterday a fight. One weak demon was all we fought. I didn't get hurt, you didn't get hurt, Shippo didn't get hurt. Nice excuse." "I assumed that you probably got a cut in that area." He said tilting his head towards the forest.  
  
"This is so boring." Shippo whined. "I wish Kagome were here. What are her and Inuyasha doing anyway besides babysitting? Inuyasha doesn't seem like the babysit type!"  
  
"I* can guess." Miroku said, perverted again. Sango hit him yet again and sighed. "What? What I do?"  
  
Ignoring him, Sango contemplated Shippo's questions. "Inuyasha doesn't seem like the type to even want to help out with anything, I think he and Kagome are going to have a bit of trouble."  
  
"Why?" Miroku asked, "It's obvious that Inuyasha likes Kagome, he'll do whatever she says."  
  
"He'll do whatever she says to an extent. The moment another boy shows or the moment something irritates him he gets back to his grumpy old self; and he's still pretty much tied to Kikyo."  
  
"Ahhh, Kikyo. Forgot about her." Miroku said quietly.  
  
"With her around, Inuyasha won't be able to tell Kagome..." Sango said sadly, "Unless* we push him in that direction."  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Hojo stared at Inuyasha and Kagome. Things were getting pretty confusing and well, he wanted to talk to Kagome.  
  
"INUYASHA!!!! WILL YOU SHUT UP ALREADY!!"  
  
"FEH!! YOU SHUT UP YOU STUPID GIRL!!!"  
  
"I'M NOT THE ONE WHO STARTED THIS!"  
  
"THEN WHO DID?!" He screamed practically jumping out the water.  
  
"YOU!"  
  
"ME?!" He yelled angrily. "IT WAS YOU! SWIMMING, TALKING, LAUGHING WITH THAT HUMAN BACK THERE!! WHAT IS HE....YOUR SCHOOL CRUSH OR SOMETHING?!"  
  
"MY CRUSH?!" Kagome screamed. Hojo smiled when he heard that, getting the wrong idea. After a while he began to chuckle. Inuyasha was tired of his laughing; hearing with his dog ears and got even angrier.  
  
"YOU KEEP OUT OF THIS!" He yelled pointing at Hojo. "MY GOSH! I THINK YOU ARE* KOUGA'S REINCARNATION!"  
  
Hojo looked at him oddly, still not getting a clue.  
  
"Just because I talk to someone doesn't mean I'm with that person any way..." Kagome mumbled still blocking Inuyasha's way.  
  
"Uhm, Kagome? I have a baseball game this afternoon." Hojo said, butting in the conversation.  
  
Inuyasha raised a brow at him. "AND she's not going." He said sternly.  
  
Hojo smiled at Inuyasha cluelessly and shrugged. "I've got games all this week so feel free to come! Bye! Nice meeting you Inuyasha!"  
  
*******************************************************************  
"Push them in that direction?" Shippo asked looking at Sango. Sango tilted her head and stared at them.  
  
"Well first, we need to find a way to the future. When we get there, we can't let them know we're there. And then, we can think of all these ways to help put them together." She said.  
  
"So are you guys in or what?"  
  
********************************************************************  
  
"Inuyasha, I don't see what your problem is." Kagome said angrily.  
  
"FEH! That guy deserves to die." He said scoffing.  
  
"Inuyasha you can't go around killing every single guy I interact with! I mean first, its any other demon that comes near me, I don't mind that because you protect me from the evil ones, but then you hit Miroku, Kouga and even----Shippo for everything!"  
  
"IF YOU DON'T ME TO SAVE YOUR BUTT EVERY SINGLE TIME WE FACE OFF SOMETHING JUST TELL ME AND I'LL BE GLAD NOT* TO DO IT! AND SO WHAT...NOW* YOU LIKE THE PERVERT?! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO STARTS YELLING, 'ewwww!! Get your hands off me!' AND THAT**** WOLF*** TRIED TO MASACRE ME, NOT TO MENTION* HE KIDNAPPED YOU!"  
  
"Ancient history."  
  
Inuyasha shook his head angrily. "FINE THEN I GUESS I YOU SHOULD BE FRIENDS WITH NARAKU IF YOUR SO FORGIVING?!  
  
Kagome looked at him and decided this was all she was going to take.  
  
"WHAT ABOUT YOU AND KIKYO?!" She yelled as Inuyasha cowered in fear. He gulped nervously.  
  
"Eheheheh.....What about Kikyo?"  
  
"What do you mean what about Kikyo?! What is she?! Your crush???? Why am I not free to do what I want if you can just go hang out with her? AT LEAST I DON'T GO KISS HOJO RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU!!! "  
  
Inuyasha gulped numerous times and was beginning to feel very uncomfortable. 'You idiot.' He told himself. 'You should have shut up about Hobo.' He thought.  
  
"I didn't know you were watching! And she* kissed me, not the other way around!!"  
  
(A/N In case anyone doesn't know, I'm talking about the episode/manga Kagome's Kiss and Kikyo's Voice. If anyone wants me to explain the episode, you can just ask me in a review and I'll be glad to answer.)  
  
****************************************************************  
"This isn't going to well..." Sota sighed. "We need to think of something."  
Yuki was busy playing around with some toys, not listening to what Sota said. "Huh? Oh...yea."  
  
"Sis!! You gotta listen to Sota! We won't have Inuwasha as our babysitter if they don't get married!"  
  
"Yea....so what do we do?"  
  
"Well," Sota said looking at his sister and Inuyasha, "They don't seem to be getting along right now.....so lets try to stop them."  
  
**************************************************************  
  
"Well Inuyasha?! Answer me! You're so quick to accuse me of doing this and that, and you don't even stop to look at yourself and your feelings!" Kagome screamed.  
  
"Uhm..."  
  
"WELL?!"  
  
"I....."  
  
"WELL I CAN'T STAND YOU WITH WEIRDO PEOPLE LIKE THAT HOBO GUY!"  
  
"AND WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?!"  
  
"ITS MEANS....hhhmmmppphh!! WHY SHOULD I HAVE TO TELL YOU?!" He stuttered.  
  
"BECAUSE...IF ITS ABOUT ME..I SHOULD BE ABLE TO KNOW!"  
  
"Uhm..uh..yes..but.uhm...FEH! KAGOME I CAN DO WHAT I WANT AND YOU CAN'T FORCE ME TO SAY ANYTHING!"  
  
"OH YES I CAN!" She said glaring at his rosary. Inuyasha gulped nervously.  
  
Kagome 'hmph'ed and turned around.  
  
"Darn it." Inuyasha mumbled. "Stupid future troubles..can't do nothing.."  
  
"WHAT?!" Kagome stormed turning around.  
  
Inuyasha smirked and laughed.  
  
"WHY I---"  
  
"INUYASHA KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sota screamed.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome stopped from their 'argument' and ran upstairs.  
  
"What is it?!" Inuyasha yelled pushing towards the door.  
  
Sota just laughed nervously. 'Think of an excuse.'  
  
"It was Yuki and Taki!! Th-They were messing with some of the stuff and I couldn't stop them and I called you guys!"  
  
"Um......Oh...Okay....." Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other oddly staring at Sota.  
  
**************************************  
END OF CHAPTER 5!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!! I'll answer all your questions in the next chapter..For some reason fanfiction.net won't let me look at my reviews and I don't remember all the questions... Well Chapter 6 will be up soon!!!!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REIVEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THANKS!!!!! 


	6. Increasing Obstacles

Disclaimer: Don't own it. Hi!! *50* Reviews! Yay! Please continue to read and review!! And please, if you don't like it, please be gentle with me. If you have time, please read my other fic, "A Day in a Tavern and Two Drunk Men." At the end of this chapter, there will be comments and answers!! ^_^ Well here it goes!!  
  
"Uhm..so yeah..." Kagome said oddly, shifting uncomfortably.  
  
"Feh." Inuyasha mumbled angrily.  
  
Sota looked at them both and sighed; making eye signs with the siblings to make them do something. They were too busy playing with all the objects around them to listen though.  
  
"I'm going to do my homework." Kagome mumbled. "I've had so much this week."  
  
"NO!" The siblings yelled.  
  
"What?" Kagome asked looking at the two of them oddly.  
  
"WE WON'T LET YOU! YOU PLAY WITH US!"  
  
"Inuyasha will play with you." She responded simply.  
  
"What? I never said that! I'm not doing it!" Inuyasha said turning around and smirking.  
  
"DO WHAT I SAY!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Sit!"  
  
With that, Inuyasha felll hard, face first, on the floor.  
  
"WHHHHOOOOOO WHAT DID KAGOME DO? HOW WHAT?"  
  
"My sister can control him with that word."  
  
"Cooooolllll!!!" They yelled, very excited.  
  
"Stupid Human..." Inuyasha mumbled. "I don't care Kagome, I'm not* doing it!"  
  
"I have to do my homework!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Sit!"  
  
*wham*  
  
"COOOOOLLLLL!"  
  
"Hmph! I'm going upstairs!" Kagome said running up the stairs and locking the doors.  
  
"Kagome get back down here!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Inuyosha?" Yuki asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I want food...I'm hungry." She whined.  
  
"KAGOME GET DOWN HERE AND COOK SOMETHING!! I WANT SOME RAMEN!!"  
  
Minutes passed and there was no answer.  
  
"Inuyosha I'm hungry too..." Taki groaned.  
  
"Arg! What do you want? It's still noon you shouldn't be hungry!"  
  
"We didn't have anything this morning...I want some bacon...and I want fried eggs.." Taki said.  
  
"I want some toast, pancakes, bacon and eggs..."  
  
"EGGS? WHAT ARE EGGS? BACON?? HUH??" He asked, getting more and more confused by the minute.  
  
"Yes please!"  
  
"Uh..Kagome?? HELP!"  
  
"Inuyosha!! I want some foods now!"  
  
"Sota....Please..Help?"  
  
"Mom won't let me cook because she thinks I'll burn myself." He lied, smiling a bit. It was true she thought he'd burn himself, but she said that if he had too, he was allowed to cook.  
  
"Please?" Inuyasha asked helplessly.  
  
"I'll help but I can't touch it or anything." He said grinning evilly.  
  
"Could you get your sister down here?" He asked looking at the little boy.  
  
"Nope! She's busy!"  
  
"I don't know how to work these future things!!!" He grumbled angrily pacing back and forth.  
  
'Kagome GET DOWN HERE.' He thought to himself.  
  
"I'M HUNGRY!!" Yuki yelled.  
  
"OK!! FINE!! STOP BUGGING ME!!! NOW WHERE THE HECK DO I FIND THESE--- Uhm..what are eggs?" Inuyasha said, stopping at the refrigerator.  
  
"Those white things.." Sota responded.  
  
"White....things?" He said, pointing at a milk carton; getting ready to put it on the oven.  
  
"Uh..no...they're round and white."  
  
"Oh..uh." He took out a dish and put it on the oven still looking for something round and white.  
  
"Uhm...you put a pan on the oven not a dish."  
  
"A what?"  
  
"A pan. That thing." Sota said, pointing at it.  
  
"Oh...where's the fire?"  
  
"Fire? Uh..We have an electrical stove; you just turn the knob right there."  
  
"Turn the.." Inuyasha took his hand up to the stove and turned the knob timidly. Seconds later, the rings got hotter and he stared at it oddly.  
  
"What the.." Inuyasha took out his hand and poked the "red ring". "ACKKK!!! THIS STUPID THING IS HOT!! YOU NEVER TOLD ME IT WAS HOT YOU LITTLE!!!"  
  
"Inuyasha, you cook the stuff above it. That's why it's hot."  
  
"BE QUICKER WITH THAT KIND OF INFORMATION NEXT TIME OKAY?!"  
  
Sota laughed and nodded signaling to Yuki and Taki.  
  
"I'M HUNGRY!" Yuki said, following Sota's signal.  
  
"ARRRRGGG!!!" Inuyasha groaned frustrated. "KAGOME PLEASE!! HELP!! I NEED YOU!!" Inuyasha stopped when he realized what he said. "Uh..Don't get the wrong idea!! I need you for the shards and to cook that's what I need you for!"  
  
Sota sighed and shook his head; with this stubborn attitude, this was going to take a while.  
  
"Uhm..first put oil in the pan and then open the shell and then drop it in."  
  
"OIL?"  
  
"That stuff." He said, pointing to a yellow jug.  
  
"I AM NOT DOING THIS. WHAT DO I LOOK LIKE..SOME MAID?"  
  
"No you like a human with dog ears with silver hair!" Taki said happily.  
  
"Very observant." Inuyasha mumbled turning to the stairs. "KAGOME!!! GET DOWN HERE!!"  
*******************************************  
Kagome was in her room, concentrating on her upcoming project. She continuously ignored Inuyasha's yells thinking he could deal with the children easily.  
  
"KAGOME! GET DOWN HERE!" He screamed.  
  
Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Whatever. I'm not going down there. I need to finish this project." She told herself. "No interruptions. Besides, it's not an emergency or anything."  
  
"KAGOME!!!" He yelled.  
  
"Yell as much as you want I'm not going down." She said again, looking in her textbook.  
  
"Let's see...I've got an essay due tomorrow."  
  
"KAGOME!!!"  
  
"What should it be about...it says something about my family..Uhm, my generations?"  
  
"HELP!!!!"  
  
"The Old-tree in our yard and its history?"  
  
"GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!!!!" He yelled much angrier than the last ones.  
  
"Or maybe the shrine's history..hmm..." She contemplated while ignoring Inuyasha's "cries."  
  
"Maybe..I should do that....I don't know." She said, shifting her glance to the window in her room.  
  
*************************************************  
Inuyasha groaned angrily.  
  
'Darn Kagome! Get down here and cook with these odd future things already! This is torture! I only came here to spend time with you! Not to watch little demon spawns! What did I say? I wanted to spend time with you? What am I thinking?' He thought.  
  
"That woman! She should get down here right now!! ARG!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"INUYOSHA!!! WE'RE HUNGRY!!" Taki yelled pulling on him.  
  
Inuyasha sighed heavily. "KAGOME!"  
  
"We'll help we'll help!" Yuki said in a sing-song voice that gave Inuyasha an extremely bad feeling.  
  
'There is no way I am going to let these kids cook...' He thought to himself; thinking of his safety and the safety of all the others. 'Kagome...help me.'  
  
"I got the pancakes!! I'll make some!!" Taki said happily, getting out the flour and dropping it and all of its contents on the floor.  
  
"No Taki don't!" Sota yelled. "Forget it....You'll uh.you'll get hurt if you keep this up."  
  
"Huh?" Yuki asked opening the refrigerator to get some eggs. She ran over to her brother's side, accidentally tripping on the floor falling flat on her face, not to mention dropping all the eggs.  
  
"WAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"  
  
"ARG!! MY EARS!! PIPE DOWN!!!" Inuyasha yelled trying to cover his sensitive ears.  
  
"Me got a boo-boo!" She yelled.  
  
"A....boo boo? What the heck is that?" Inuyasha asked confused.  
  
"Kiss it to make it feel better?" She asked, with big puppy eyes.  
  
"Kiss it too...Kiss what? What the? THERE IS NO WAY I AM KISSING A LITTLE KID'S ER..BU BU. Whatever that is.. What are you...a little Miroku or something? Are you one of his descendents?" He said stepping away slowly towards the door.  
  
"No, I don't know , Mirako is.. kiss my boo-boo make it feel better." She said mispronouncing Miroku's name and sadly tugging on the hanyou's kimono.  
  
"Look kid, kissing it won't make it feel better..," he said, rather confused and then grimacing, "And I sure as heck ain't kissing it." He said walking away.  
  
"WWWAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yuki wailed.  
  
"ARGGG!!!!" Inuyasha pulled his hands to cover his sensitive ears and sighed. "I ain't kissing it!!!"  
  
"Inuyasha in this world, when kids get hurt, they come to an adult. The adult kisses the cut to make it feel better!" Sota said, trying to explain to the half-demon.  
  
"Dang, this world is weird...Probably full of people like Miroku." He mumbled.  
  
"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yuki continued throwing her arms up in a frenzy.  
  
"Yell all you want! I'm ain't-----"  
  
"WWWAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Yuki yelled beginning to sniffle and cry. "Make boo-boo get all better.." She said, tears falling out of her eyes, making Inuyasha feel very* guilty.  
  
'I can't stand it when girls cry..arg..'  
  
"Don't cry...Here, I'll tell you story later!!" He pleaded. 'Anything but that 'boo boo' thing.' He thought.  
  
Sota pitied the half demon and sighed. He went up to Yuki and smiled. "Yuki, I'll buy you a new doll at the store if you stop crying." He whispered in her ear, loud enough for Inuyasha to hear.  
  
Yuki smiled happily and hugged Sota. Inuyasha exhaled and closed his eyes.  
  
"I owe you one Sota. You okay Yuki?" He asked softly.  
  
"You'll tell a story?" Yuki asked smiling, still remembering what he said, her eyes still puffy from crying.  
  
"Sure.....I'll...uh...tell you a story or something before you go to bed okay?"  
  
"OKAY!" Yuki said happily running up to hug him even tighter.  
  
"Alright we better-----"  
  
"IIINNNNUUYYYOOOOOOSSSHHHHAAAA!!!!!!" Taki screamed.  
  
"ACCCCKKKKK!!! STOP WITH THE YELLING ALREADY!!! WHAT IS IT?!"  
  
"We made a big mess! Clean up!" He said pointing at the kitchen which was a total mess.  
  
"We? What do you mean we?" He said, crossing his arms across his chest stubbornly.  
  
"Clean up! Clean up! Everybody clean up!" Yuki said running around trying to "clean" with her brother.  
  
"No listen kids, I think you should just go and sit on the couch and then-- what the heck is that?" He said pointing at the wet floor that was full of flour and crushed eggs.  
  
"Nothing Inuyosha...That was our mess. Clean up Clean up!" He said throwing a wet towel on Inuyasha's head.  
  
"ACK! WATCH IT KID!!!" He yelled snatching the cold piece of cloth off of his head. 'I swear I will go mad if this continues.' Inuyasha thought.  
  
Sota went and grabbed a mop and cleaned up the mess in a matter of minutes. 'This is really* going to take a while.' He thought.  
  
"WOW SOTA!! YOU CLEAN UP THE BIG MESS SO QUICK!" Yuki said in awe.  
  
"Uhm, yea the wonders of mops..Eheheheh..." He stuttered uncomfortably.  
  
"Inuyosha?"  
  
"What is it now?"  
  
"I'm still hungry."  
  
"Oh...HECK* NO. KAGOME! KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He yelled as loud as he could.  
  
"That's it...." He mumbled making his way towards the stairs.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"Okay, so how do we get into Kagome's world?" Shippo asked Sango. "I know we all agreed to help bring Inuyasha and Kagome together but....we can't do that unless they come back or if we go there."  
  
"I don't know!" Sango said, suddenly having a migraine.  
  
"Well, Sango doesn't Kagome use or need shards to pass back and forth?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"We can just use shards!" Miroku said happily, twirling his staff. Sango eyed him closely and sighed.  
  
"And where* may I ask are we getting the shards?"  
  
"How does Inuyasha pass through without shards?"  
  
"I dunno..." Shippo asked.  
  
"I think its his rosary beads.....I think it connects him to Kagome's world." Miroku replied.  
  
"Yea well we better figure this out quick." Sango replied. "Miroku, don't you have shards?"  
  
"Only one. Kagome took the rest....err borrowed the rest. When Kikyo stole the shards, she needed a way to get back home so she used my shards."  
  
(I'm talking about the episode "Kikyo Captured By Naraku" in case anyone doesn't know. If you have any questions about that episode, feel free to email/question me in a review if need be.)  
  
"Don't you have shards?" Shippo asked Sango.  
  
"Well yea...Just one though."  
  
"I just thought of something. If we go to her world using shards, she will be able to sense us...because of the shards, whether we are near or far."  
  
"Oh you're right...Even if we do go, she'll still know we're there."  
  
"Yes and I do recall that there is evil still in her time. Kagome told me of a time a Noh-mask attacked her home because she kept Sacred Jewel Shards there. Inuyasha came and rescued them of course."  
  
"But that's a good point.....we don't want this to get dangerous."  
  
"THINK OF SOMETHING QUICK!" Shippo whined. "I wanna see Kagome!"  
  
*********************************************************  
Inuyasha rushed his way up the stairs heading to Kagome's room. He went up to the door and started to knock.  
  
"Kagome?" He asked, continuing to knock.  
  
"Kagome, I need some help down here." He said, not in the nicest tone.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Open the door." He said crossing his arms rather impatiently.  
  
"Nope." She responded easily. 'I'm not going out there. I'm half-way done with this assignment, and I'm going to finish it today. If I go out, I'll never get it done.' She thought hastily.  
  
"Now." Inuyasha said, rather forcefully, not caring what she had to do, whether it was assignments or homework, whatever.  
  
"I'm busy."  
  
"The kids are throwing a frenzy down there and I have no idea how to control them. You're the one that volunteered to take care of them. What? Are you going to place this whole thing on me?" He responded.  
  
'He's right....It's my responsibility too.' She thought angrily throwing her pencil across the room and slamming her book into her bag.  
  
She ran up and opened the door and glared at Inuyasha. "What do you want me to do?"  
  
"Just help me." He said shaking his head.  
  
Kagome sighed heavily. "Fine."  
  
*************************************************************  
"Taki, I'm still hungry..." Yuki said sadly, sucking her thumb. "I want foods now! Sota..." She whined.  
  
"I know, just wait til Inuyasha gets my sister down okay?"  
  
"No..." Taki whined. "I want some foods now."  
  
"Only for a few minutes?" Sota asked hoping that the siblings would accept the offer. Knowing them, if they wanted something, they either got it from the adults, or got it themselves.  
  
"It's already been one-hundred-ed minutes." Yuki said. It was only about five minutes since Inuyasha went upstairs, but to her it was 'a hundred-ed' minutes.  
  
"Just a few more?"  
  
"No!!!! ME HUNGRY!! PWLEASEEE!!!!!!" She wailed.  
  
"ME TWO!" Taki yelled, 'hmph'ing and crossing his arms.  
  
Sota heavily sighed. "There's a store two blocks down. I'll get you guys a snack. I'll just use my allowance to pay....." He said sadly. 'I was saving up for that new game.'  
  
"OKAY!" They responded happily running towards the door.  
  
"Inuyasha and Kagome aren't gonna be down in a while anyway." Sota said to himself following Taki and Yuki outside.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
They headed down the stairs and looked in the living room. It was empty.  
  
"Where did you say they were?" Kagome asked, turning to each corner trying to find them.  
  
"They were here a second ago." Inuyasha said, his voice filled with anxiety. 'Please don't let them be doing anything bad...Please.' He inwardly pleaded.  
  
"Well maybe they're playing hide and seek or something. Sota? Taki? Yuki?" Kagome yelled walking from room to room with Inuyasha trailing not far behind her.  
  
After about ten minutes of searching she began to get annoyed. "Inuyasha," she groaned, "if this is some trick you're playing on me I swear you'll be sat so many times you won't be able to walk for a month."  
  
Inuyasha gulped nervously and tried to smile. "I swear Kagome. They were here."  
  
"Then where are they now???" Kagome asked, even more annoyed. 'GOSH. They're probably just trying to trick us or something....' She thought looking up, noticing that the door was open. 'Why is the door open? Don't tell me they...'  
  
"Inuyasha did you leave the door open?" She asked frantically. Inuyasha, not knowing what all the fuss was about, looked at her.  
  
"No, why?" He asked.  
  
Kagome's eyes became wide and she pointed to the door. It was wide open. Inuyasha was quiet for a few seconds and his eyes flickered in anxiety and anger.  
  
"We have to find them!" Kagome yelled frantically grabbing her coat and shoving a hat on Inuyasha's head.  
  
"Come on! We've got to go!!!!" She yelled grabbing Inuyasha and running towards the door.  
  
'Please, I hope nothing bad happened to them.....'Kagome thought hysterically. 'We have to find them.....NOW.'  
  
**************************************************************  
END OF CHAPTER 6! Chapter 7 coming soon!  
To: Ginagurl1234  
  
(Comments to: You know you put Kagome's sister instead of Kagome's brother, unless there's something I should know...)  
  
Answer:  
  
Oh...I said sister? ^__~ Sorry, I meant brother, you know as in Sota... Sorry about that. And thanks for telling me! :D Please feel free to ask anything and please continue to read and review! Thanks a bunch!  
  
Harmony:  
  
Q: How are Shippo, Sango and Miroku going to get though the well?  
  
A: ^__^ I'm going to figure that out soon... :DDD Heheheh.. Please feel free to ask anything and Please continue to read and review!! Thanks!!  
  
Well that's all I got! Please continue to read and review!! THANKS SO MUCH!! Please if you have time, check out my other fanfiction, "A Day in a Tavern and Two Drunk Men."  
  
*****************************************************************  
PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE CONTINUE TO REVIEW!! THANKS!!! 


	7. Too Tired to Do Anything

Disclaimer: Don't own it. Hi!! *67* Reviews! Please continue to read and review!! Thanks!! And please, if you have any time, please read my other fic, "A Day in a Tavern and Two Drunk Men." At the end of this fic..I'll have some comments and answers to questions. Thanks you! Here it goes....  
  
"Inuyasha we have to find them! They could have gotten kidnapped!! They could have run away!! What'll happen?!" Kagome yelled frantically dragging Inuyasha behind her.  
  
"Kagome---"  
  
"What will my mother do??? Where's my brother?? Did he get kidnapped??" She continued not listening to anything the half-demon said.  
  
"Kagome----"  
  
"What about Mrs. Mizuno??? What..Please let them be okay..Please. please.please..." She said her face turning red running from place to place.  
  
"Listen I-------"  
  
"Sota where are you?! You better not have snuck out!!! Yuki?! Taki?!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
"QUIT YELLING!!!!" Inuyasha screamed pulling on his ears. "I think this is the worst treatment my ears ever got in my whole life!! At least the yelling part!! You know there sensitive!" He yelled forgetting what he was going to say before.  
  
Kagome sighed and tried to breathe in calmly. "The children are gone....and all you can think about is YOUR EARS?!" She yelled, fury burning within her eyes.  
  
"No! I was going to say something else but if you stop interrupting me than I can actually say it!"  
  
"What do you want?!" She said tightening the grip she had on Inuyasha in the start.  
  
'I know I'm gonna regret this. This may be the only time is holds me but...' Inuyasha thought sadly.  
  
"Let go of me first."  
  
Kagome blushed and pulled her hand away as if his kimono burned her.  
  
'Yup. I regret it alright.' Inuyasha thought.  
  
"What?" Kagome asked referring to Inuyasha's stare.  
  
"Nothing. Anyway, uh....as I was saying....I can just pick up their scent and then-----"  
  
"Why didn't you say that before?" She said quickly.  
  
"Because you were busy yelling everywhere." He mumbled.  
  
"Okay let's get going!" She said waiting for him to sniff their scents out.  
***************************************************************  
"Ooooohhhh!! Sota can I buy this?" Yuki asked pointing at some bubblegum giving him the puppy eye look.  
  
"Yuki you already bought a whole bunch of stuff." Sota whined. "We've been here for like fifteen minutes already..."  
  
"Plwease?"  
  
"How about this Sota?" said Taki pulling on his shirt with a chocolate bar in his hand.  
  
"Nope you already bought lots of stuff too...I don't have any money left."  
  
"Oh." They said sadly. "No fair."  
  
"We'd better get going, Kagome and Inuyasha must be getting down soon."  
  
"Okay!"  
  
***********************************************************  
"Hurry Inuyasha!"  
  
"I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying!!!" He said down on the ground sniffing from place to place and turning on some corners.  
  
"Come on...come on.." Kagome looked like she was about to burst. Never had she been so worried before.  
  
"Don't worry about it Kagome, we'll find them."  
  
"Yea but....."  
  
"We will*. There's not 'but' to that." He responded quietly, then looking up. "There." He pointed, at a small corner store.  
  
Kagome ran as quick as she could to the entrance of the store making the clerk jump up and look at her oddly.  
  
"May I help you------"  
  
"Did you see three kids inside here?"  
  
"Why yes...but----"  
  
"Where are they?"  
  
"They left a few minutes ago......" She responded, looking at Kagome. "Are you...their mother?"  
  
Before Kagome could even answer Inuyasha burst in and began to look around. "Kagome, did you find them?" He asked, with a great deal of worry in his voice.  
  
"Is that the father?"  
  
Kagome blushed began to try and explain.  
  
"Young ones...." The clerk mumbled.  
  
"No I'm only friends with him.." She responded uncomfortably moving her gaze as Inuyasha searched under the bins.  
  
"That's what they all say."  
  
"No you don't understand, he's my brother."  
  
The clerk raised a brow in pure horror. "That man over there...who is the father is your brother?!" She said, pulling away from the counter.  
  
"WHAT... NO!!! I MEAN THE LITTLE KID HERE WAS MY BROTHER!!!"  
  
Inuyasha jumped up. "What happened? KAGOME? WHAT? YOU OKAY?"  
  
"Oh I see...." The clerk sighed. "That was your brother. Well, he left a while ago as I've said."  
  
"Okay. Come on Inuyasha, we'd better get going." She said mumbling something about bad clerks on her way to the exit.  
  
"Coming..Hey Kagome what did that woman say?" He asked as they moved out the entrance. He saw a light blush crawl onto Kagome's cheeks and looked at her oddly.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Uh..nothing." She mumbled.  
  
*****************************************************************  
"Well we're home!" Sota said. "Inuyasha!! Kagome!! Come down already!!!" He said yelling loudly.  
  
Sota ran up the stairs and opened the door to Kagome's room. "Kagome?"  
  
His eyes became wide when he saw no one was in the room. "Where could they have gone?" He said to himself.  
  
"Where are Kagome and Inuyosha?" Taki asked.  
  
"Gone." Sota replied shrugging.  
  
"You not worried?" Yuki asked.  
  
"Well no, Inuyasha can protect her if something happens....maybe they went out!!!" He said jumping up.  
  
"Out?" Yuki asked not knowing his meaning.  
  
"You know on a date?"  
  
"Date?" Taki echoed having no clue whatsoever was going on.  
  
"Forget it....Now that you guys are full, wanna watch some television?" Sota said happily running towards the T.V.  
  
"Sure!" They replied.  
  
"Okay I'll watch some----"  
  
"I want barney!" They screamed in unison.  
  
"B-B-B-B-A-A-A-RR-N-EY?" Sota stuttered. "Uh...we don't have cable.eheh.heheh..."  
  
"That's okay!" Yuki said. "Mom bought us the videos!! Each one is five hours!!" She said holding up five fingers.  
  
"F-F-F-F-IVE HOURS?" He screamed. "No! The television is broken and-----"  
  
"Here it is!!" Taki said turning on the television and putting the video in. Sota's eyes became wide with horror when a certain purple dinosaur appeared on television.  
  
"You know there's really something better to watch---"  
  
"No!! Barney is cool!!"  
  
"Yea cool!!!"  
  
"Power Rangers?"  
  
"NOOO!"  
  
"Street Fighters?"  
  
"NOO!!"  
  
"Please???"  
  
"NOOO!"  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Inuyasha continued to sniff his way in the area. Then he got up and stared at Kagome.  
  
"Kagome, this scent is leading back to the house. They must of went back."  
  
"Are you sure?" Kagome asked trying to make sure there was no mistake.  
  
"Almost positive."  
  
"Let's go."  
  
"We'll get there faster if I just carry you."  
  
'Yea, right all you want to do is hold her.' Said a voice in his head.  
  
'Heh I don't like a little human like her.' Said another.  
  
'Sure..sure..' said one very sarcastically. 'You shut up!'  
  
Inuyasha shook his head and tried to get the thoughts out of his mind.  
  
"Kagome?" He said getting down on his knees, with his back towards her. Kagome timidly got on his back and they sped back to the house. Kagome couldn't help but blush the whole way.  
  
'Get a hold of yourself. He loves Kikyo, not you. Why are you blushing? He feels nothing for you.' She thought trying to consult with herself.  
  
'Tell her how you feel.' Inuyasha thought. 'Wait, Kikyo...what about her..?'  
  
Kagome shifted uncomfortably and sighed. Inuyasha, thinking that she was in distress slowed down.  
  
"What is it Kagome? You want me to slow down so you can change to a better position?" He asked softly.  
  
"It's okay, its not that. Just...uh....thinking is all."  
  
"I'm sure they'll be home." Inuyasha responded thinking that was what she was thinking about.  
  
"Uhm...yea..." She responded holding him tighter.  
  
'Why are you being so nice to her? She's nothing but a human. You can't risk getting mixed up in that kind of thing..and you know, I know you are enjoying every single minute of her holding you.' He told himself trying to control the power of her scent.  
  
'Calm down.' Kagome chided herself. 'There's no way you'll end up with him.'  
  
Inuyasha then stopped and kneeled to let Kagome off his back. "Well let's go check in the house." He said walking up to the wooden door of the shrine.  
  
He pushed the door opened and sure enough in the living room there were three children watching a...big black box thing. 'What the heck is that?' He thought.  
  
Kagome came in and smiled. She didn't know whether to be happy because they were home or to be angry because they left.  
  
"I love you. You love me." Yuki and Taki sung running around the house.  
  
Sota began to pull at his hair and he started breathe in and out more deeply.  
  
"HELLLP!!!!" He screamed running around to the door spotting Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
"SIS!!! INUYASHA!!! KILL THAT PURPLE DINOSAUR THING!!! ARRRRRRGGGGGG!!!"  
  
Kagome looked at him and crossed her arms across her chest. "Where were you?"  
  
"Huh? We went to get some food at that corner store we always go to! Where were you guys? Going out?"  
  
Kagome blushed. "N-no."  
  
"And a great big hug!!" Yuki continued. (A/N Sorry if I don't get the words right...^__^ I'm not expert at that..I hate that show, but when I baby sit my little cousin I'm forced to watch...The horror.. ^_~)  
  
Sota clenched his fists and growled. "I can't stand that song!!!"  
  
"You know you used to watch that before."  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Did not!!"  
  
"BARNEY!!!" Taki yelled happily.  
  
"Arrrrgggg.." Sota groaned in frustration.  
  
Inuyasha didn't listen to Sota and Kagome's conversation. Instead, he was busy examining the 'black box' and wondering where it came from.  
  
"Hey kid what's that?" He said pointing at the big purple blob on the television.  
  
"BARNEY!"  
  
"Berney..?" He said sitting next to the speakers.  
  
"COME ON KIDS!! LET'S SHARE!!!" The purple lug said.  
  
Inuyasha turned to look at the television and came face to face with the purple 'blob'.  
  
"SHARING IS CARING..IT CAN BE FUN! LET'S SHARE WITH OUR FRIENDS!" It screamed.  
  
"ACCCK! WHAT THE HECK?!" He said looking at the television. "What is that some type of sick demon?!" he said, backing away from the screen.  
  
"IT'S....BARNEY!!!" The kids chimed.  
  
"Eheheheheh......Odd future people.." He mumbled walking up to Kagome.  
  
"Well we know their safe now." He said sighing.  
  
"Yup. Sota knows he can't go out anymore." She replied. Inuyasha smiled at her and nodded. It was fun being alone with her, even if they were frantically looking for some crazed kids.  
  
"I'm going to go check on the three..Back in a flash okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
'I hope those kids don't ruin the time I've got with you.' He thought.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
It was midnight. MIDNIGHT*. And they were still* watching the horror movie that had the gruesome title of... 'Barney.' It was the end of about the 50th episode that day and Kagome was fast asleep on the sofa.  
  
Inuyasha had his eyes wide open cursing at the television holding his fist hard. If he held it any harder he might have cut himself.  
  
'Gods, how could Kagome sleep through all this 'sharing' crap with a big purple thing with green spots keeps singing?' He thought, continued to mumble curses at the dinosaur.  
  
Sota kept pulling on his hair and clenching his fists frantically jumping left to right.  
  
"I CAN'T TAKE THIS!" Sota screamed. Yuki and Taki just looked at him.  
  
"I love you..You love.." The television chimed.  
  
"ARRRGGGG!! SHUT UP!! I HATE YOU!! YOU HATE ME!! LET'S GET TOGETHER AND KILL BARNEY!!!" He sung in the melody.  
  
"You can't kill barney!" Taki yelled.  
  
"WATCH ME!" Sota screamed running towards the television like a mad man.  
  
"No!" Yuki said stopping him.  
  
"THIS IS TORTURE!!! I PROMISE I'LL DO ALL MY HOMEWORK BEFORE PLAYING VIDEO GAMES!! I PROMISE NOT TO WASTE MY MONEY!! I'LL-I'LL DO ALL MY CHORES!! JUST GET RID OF BARNEY!!" He screamed in agony. Sota turned and looked at the clock.  
  
"Midnight? Already?" Sota said in shock jumping up. "I watched BARNEY from two until MIDNIGHT?!" He screamed.  
  
Yuki yawned. "I'm sleepy..." She said, before falling onto the floor completely knocked out. Not long after, Taki fell right next to her.  
  
"Come on kids! Let's go and play hide and seek!" Yelled the television.  
  
Sota ran up and turned off the television. "MWHAHAHAHAHAH!!!! NO MORE BARNEY!! NO MORE BARNEY!! NO MORE---"  
  
"Shhh!" Inuyasha said putting his hand over Sota's mouth. "The two are sleeping if they wake up we may never get any sleep."  
  
'And MORE importantly,' Inuyasha thought to himself, 'my Kagome is asleep. Wait a sec...Did I say..my? Where the heck did I get that from? That girl is definitely not my woman..'  
  
'Yea she is.' Said another voice.  
  
"Okay I'm just gonna go ahead and go to sleep. See you around Inuyasha." He said running up the stairs leaving Inuyasha with three sleeping humans.  
  
"If I didn't pity that kid so much about all the berney he watched I would I dragged him back down here...." Inuyasha mumbled picking up Taki and Yuki and going up the stairs.  
  
He opened the wooden door and found Sota sound asleep on his bed with the sheets all tucked around him.  
  
'Poor kid.' Inuyasha thought to himself, placing Yuki and Taki down on the mat.  
  
"You know, these kids are kind of cute when they're not running around like little demons." He whispered smiling a bit.  
  
'Kagome...She's downstairs.' He thought walking out of the room and down the stairs.  
  
When he arrived she was still sound asleep, curled up on the sofa. Inuyasha stopped to look at her and sighed. 'She's a lot calmer in her sleep....Where she can't yell at me....can't sit me.' He thought happily.  
  
"Mhhhmmm.." Kagome sighed rolling to her side as Inuyasha shifted his gaze with her.  
  
"I better take her upstairs...." He said to himself, picking her up in to his arms. It was much different actually carrying her in his arms then just running around from place to place with her on his back.  
  
'Heh, I wish things were always this calm. But in this life, nothing goes right.'  
  
He walked into Kagome's room and laid her on top of her bed and gazing at her once more.  
  
"I'd better go to sleep...I'll be up early tomorrow those kids will be up early too." He said to himself before lying on the ground waiting for sleep to come to him.  
  
************************************************************  
  
"MORNING SOTA!!!!" Taki said happily pulling on Sota. Sota bolted out of bed.  
  
"That was the WORST nightmare in all of my life.."  
  
"What was it about?"  
  
*Flashback*  
"I love you..You love me..." Said that evil purple dinosaur on television looking straight into his eyes.  
  
"ACCCKK NOOOO!!!"  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Sota fell back into bed. "Oh the horror!!"  
  
"Sota?"  
  
******************************************************************  
Kagome got up out of bed and yawned. Inuyasha seemed to be very tired when she looked at him. 'I wonder how the rest of the night went.' She thought while she watched the sleeping half-demon in his sleep.  
  
She smiled a bit. 'I hope the two weren't too much for him.' She thought watching one of his ears scrunch a bit. She giggled as she saw them move. She loved his ears...Problem was, he hated it when people petted them. At least, he'd always be angry after. She got up out of her bed to get a closer look at him when his eyes wrinkled open.  
  
"K-Kagome?" He said groggily moving up and rubbing his head. "I think I bumped my head on that chair." He groaned looking at the ground.  
  
"How'd the rest of the night go?"  
  
"You mean last night? The kids got to bed at midnight.."  
  
"MIDNIGHT?"  
  
Inuyasha yawned. "Yup." He said not able to get up.  
  
"I'm sorry I was really sleepy I----"  
  
"It's alright...........I don't mind." He said still rubbing his eyes and lying back down on the floor and closing his eyes yet again.  
  
'He must be really tired. I better go and talk to him.' She thought sitting by his supposedly sleeping form.  
  
Inuyasha cracked open an eye and looked at her. "Kagome? Something wrong?" He whispered, alarmed that she was all of a sudden next to him.  
  
"Nope. Uhm, do you want me to make you some ramen?"  
  
Inuyasha couldn't even stay up for that, he just fell back asleep.  
  
"You must be really tired Inuyasha. Turning down a bowl of ramen.." She said smiling at him. "Thanks." She whispered, knowing that he brought her up to her room while she was sleeping the night before.  
  
"Mhhhmm...."  
  
Kagome got up and sneaked out to open the door and closed it leaving the exhausted half-demon inside her bedroom.  
  
"HI KAGOME!!!!!!!!" Yuki yelled happily.  
  
"Shh..Inuyasha's sleeping." She said putting a finger to her lips.  
  
Yuki and Taki nodded and smiled. "Where's Sota?"  
  
"He won't get out of bed!" They responded.  
  
'Even he's* tired? That's impossible.' She thought.  
  
"What exactly went on last night?"  
  
"Uhm, nothing...all we did was watch barney!!!"  
  
Kagome grimaced when they reached that horrid name. 'I'm glad I fell asleep.' She thought.  
  
"Oh... I see." She said walking into her brother's room with the two not far behind her.  
  
Inside, there was a little boy under the sheets as tired as could be and mumbling something about evil dinosaurs and possessed children. Kagome looked at him worriedly and sighed. He was tossing and turning in his bed but it was obvious something extremely* bothersome occurred the night before. Kagome thought it was probably an overdose of "Barney."  
  
"Am I the only one awake?"  
  
"Nope! We are too!" The children responded. Kagome nodded and glanced at them.  
  
'If they can tire Inuyasha....I'm in for big trouble.' She thought nervously.  
  
"Kagome?" They asked.  
  
"Yes?" She answered with a tone of worry in her voice.  
  
"We're hungry. Can we go out and buy something?"  
  
"Sure.....I'll just grab my coat and I'll be right there." She said leaving a note for Sota and Inuyasha.  
  
*************************************************************  
They ran across the street and there were people all around the road. "Extra extra read all about it!!" yelled a man in casual suit.  
  
"There! Let's go there and buy some food!"  
  
Kagome and the two children entered the store and bought what they needed.  
  
"Apple Jacks!" Yuki said happily holding onto the box and putting it in the cart.  
  
Kagome looked around and bought some snacks for Sota and lots of Ramen for Inuyasha for when she got home.  
  
"Hey there little lady!" said a salesman right in front of the store. Kagome looked up confused.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Would you like to hear the news?" He said happily holding up a piece of paper.  
  
"No thank you." She said politely. The man didn't listen however. He just kept right on going.  
  
"Well miss there's a carnival this Friday! Come one, come all! Don't you and these two little children want to go?"  
  
"YES KAGOME LET'S GO!!"  
  
"PLEASE???!!!"  
  
"Uhm........."  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
End of Chapter 7! I'll answer all your questions in the next chapter I promise!! It's just that right now its really late and I'm trying to look at my reviews in Fanfiction.net to see all the questions I got and it keeps saying "site experiencing overload..please come back another time." It's been doing that for over ten minutes now. ^__^  
  
So I'll answer them all in the next chapter and that will be coming very soon! Feel free to ask anything and please read my other fic, "A Day in A Tavern and Two Drunk Men." If you have the time.  
  
THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!  
  
PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE CONTINUE TO REVIEW AND READ!! IT REALLY REALLY HELPS TO REIVEW!! THANKS AGAIN!! 


	8. Setbacks

Disclaimer: Don't own it. * 87 * reviews! Please.continue to read and review!! Thanks so much!!! At the end of this chapter, I will have answers to the questions and comments again.And remember, if you don't like my story, please.I ask that you be gentle with me. Well here it goes!  
  
"Please Kagome? Please can we go?" Yuki asked jumping up and down.  
  
'The.....carnival?' She thought afraid. 'I don't think that's a good idea.....Inuyasha and I wouldn't be able to handle them at the carnival.'  
  
"Hey Taki," Yuki whispered, "This is the perfect chance to get Kagome with Inuyoosha and to have fun ourselves!" She said in a tone no one but her brother could hear.  
  
"Good idea, Yuki. All we need to do is convince Kagome." He whispered back.  
  
"PLEASE?"  
  
"I'll think about it." Kagome said looking at them.  
  
"I hope to see you their little lady!" said the man with the flyers with a huge smile plastered onto his face.  
  
"Err......" Kagome grumbled walking away from the area and taking the two children with her.  
  
"Here you go kids, have a flyer?" said the man.  
  
"Thanks!" Taki said happily, crumbling it up into a ball and throwing it at a person.  
  
"Come on we need to ring these up." Kagome responded pushing the cart up to the line.  
  
"Kagome!" yelled a voice. Kagome turned and looked to see who called her.  
  
"Sheri?" She asked. "Hi!"  
  
"Hey, are you babysitting?" She asked, referring to Yuki and Taki.  
  
"Yea.....but I've got some help." She responded thinking about Inuyasha.  
  
"Who? Hojo?" She asked devilishly.  
  
"That's not funny Sheri."  
  
"Oh come on, it's obvious the guy has a crush the size of China on you." She said.  
  
"Yuck." Taki mumbled. Sheri smiled at him and glanced at Kagome.  
  
"Kagome, are you going to the carnival this Friday?"  
  
"I'm not sure." Kagome said looking at her watch.  
  
"Please? PLEASE?" Taki and Yuki interjected pushing between the two friends and trying to get them to take them on Friday.  
  
"Awww.....why don't you go? It's obvious these kids want to."  
  
"YEA YEA YEA! WE DO! WE DO!" They chanted staring at Kagome.  
  
"I don't know..we're kind of busy."  
  
"PLEASE?"  
  
"I'll don't think Inuyasha and I can handle it."  
  
"Who's Inuyasha?" Sheri asked giving Kagome a playful jab in the shoulder.  
  
"He's a friend. And he's helping me babysit." She responded as the line continued to move up.  
  
"Oh..he your boyfriend?"  
  
"YES!" Taki yelled.  
  
Kagome looked down at him oddly. "No. He's just a friend."  
  
Sheri continued to laugh and she smiled at Kagome.  
  
"Is he cute?"  
  
Kagome blushed. 'Come to think of it...yea he is.' She thought.  
  
"Uhm...uh...." She began to stammer and she looked down at her feet blushing.  
  
"Alright, you're going to go to the carnival. I've got to see this guy. I'm sure Yuka and Eri would want to see this cutie too."  
  
"No Sheri-------"  
  
"Gotta go! See ya!" She yelled running out the door.  
  
"Wait, Sheri!" Kagome called after her. She sighed. 'I'm not going to go.' She thought when she felt a tug on her shirt. She looked down and saw the two staring up at her.  
  
"Please?"  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Inuyasha got up groggily and looked around. 'Where's Kagome?' He thought yawning. He opened the door to the room and looked around outside. 'Hmm...'  
  
"Kagome?" He called having no one answer at all. "Yuki, Taki?" He said, opening the door to Sota's room, revealing a very tired little boy.  
  
"Poor kid." He whispered.  
  
'Hmmm..Kagome and the others aren't home.' He thought wildly. 'I wonder where they are.'  
  
He sat down and stared at the blank wall. "It's too quiet in this world." He said to himself.  
  
Minutes later, Sota joined him. "Morning Inuyasha!" He said yawning.  
  
"Morning Sota."  
  
"Inuyasha, I think we should hide the VCR right now. Unless you want to watch----"  
  
"Don't. Don't you DARE say the name of that horrid purple thing." Inuyasha responded. "By the way, what's a VCR?"  
  
"The thing they put the video in."  
  
"I say we destroy it."  
  
"I'll get in trouble with my Mom. How about we just hide it?" He asked.  
  
"Sure...Where?"   
  
Sota gave a devilish smile and laughed and led Inuyasha to a place.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Kagome ran up to the door and opened it. She looked around and noticed her brother and Inuyasha were sitting on the floor in the living room.  
  
"Morning you two." Kagome said sitting next to Inuyasha. Inuyasha yawned and smiled at her.  
  
"Feh." Inuyasha responded trying not to look at her. "Where were you?" He asked, trying to sound irritated.  
  
"I had to go grocery shopping." She replied getting out the cereals she brought. Inuyasha took the bag from her and stuck his head inside it.  
  
"You didn't buy any ramen?" He mumbled.  
  
"No, I have some in the kitchen. Do you want me to cook you some?"  
  
"FEH." He said turning his head to the fireplace and crossing his arms across his chest.  
  
Kagome chucked. "I guess that means yes. I'll go and make some for you." She said, walking in to the kitchen.  
  
Inuyasha gave Kagome a smile when she went in the kitchen and cooked his food.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
"Sota, this guy came to us in the store and said there was a carnival this Friday!" Taki responded.  
  
"We can get them together!" Yuki said happily.  
  
"Shhh! If any of them hear us, the plan is up." Sota responded putting a finger to their lips.  
  
"We can't convince Kagome to let us go."  
  
"She doesn't wanna go?" Sota asked, surprised. Normally, Kagome always wanted to go to the carnival. "Well, we still have little over 6 days to convince her until Friday." He responded.  
  
'Something must be up.' Sota thought, trying to think what was wrong with Kagome.  
  
"So are we going?" Yuki asked pulling him out of his thought.  
  
"Yes. We'll just need to convince Kagome and* Inuyasha." Sota responded. "And you* two need to be extra good."  
  
Yuki and Taki smiled and nodded vigorously. "We will."  
  
********************************************************************  
  
"Well go!" Miroku yelled shoving Shippo into the well.  
  
"No! It's too dark and scary!" Shippo yelled squirming around in his touch. "Let go! Let go!" Shippo cried hysterically.  
  
"You've been in there before you little---"  
  
"I don't want to go to Kagome's world by myself! What if a demon attacks me?" He yelled still trying to pull out of Miroku's grasp.  
  
"You're not going by yourself." He replied. "Sango and I merely want you to go down to see if you get to the future. If you do, we'll follow."  
  
"Why do you have to test with me?" Shippo asked, his eyes wide with confusion as he began to sniffle sadly. "What are we going to do with the shards? You did say that demons can come after them in Kagome's world.." He whined.  
  
"You're a demon too. You can fight them off."  
  
"..."  
  
"Come on Shippo! Go through!" Miroku said with a great deal of uncertainty in his voice. To tell the truth, he had no idea if the shards would work and he had no idea what would happen. There was a very big possibility that the bones of Mistress Centipede could come back any minute because of the shards.  
  
"Miroku before we do anything...We should ask Kaede what dangers will be involved in this." Sango said. "Next thing we know, Naraku may follow us into the future. He has* shards too. We don't want people in Kagome's time hurt."  
  
"Good point." He said letting go of Shippo. Shippo jumped back onto the grass and shed tears of joy.  
  
"I'm alive!" He yelled happily. Miroku looked at him and shook his head vigorously and followed Sango to Kaede's place.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
" Inuyasha, the ramen is ready!" Kagome said putting the bowl out on the table. Inuyasha came in a whoosh and jumped in a chair. He grabbed two chopsticks and downed the ramen in seconds.  
  
Kagome stood in awe and shock. "You really should slow down. I would choke if I ate that much."  
  
"Feh....I'm..stronger..than..that...I'm..not..a.weak...human...." He said between bites.  
  
Kagome glared and him angrily. "May I remind you that are half human* too not just half-demon!" She said furiously. "We humans are good for lots of things."  
  
"Like what? Needing someone to protect each and every one of you?" He asked, continuing to slurp the contents.  
  
"NO! And if you don't* want to protect me than don't!" Kagome said angrily. "I never told you to protect me you know. I can take care of myself easily." She said proudly.  
  
"Uh-huh. Don't have much of a choice. Weak humans like you always need protection." He said sarcastically.  
  
Kagome turned around and gave him a cold stare. Inuyasha didn't notice though. At least, he pretended no too. 'She looks cute when she's angry.' He chuckled to himself.  
  
"What's so funny?" Kagome asked not knowing what all the humor was about.  
  
Inuyasha just smiled at her. "Thanks for the ramen." He said walking out of the dining room. Kagome sighed and walked past him and up to her room.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
"Kagome can I come in?" Inuyasha said knocking on the door. He didn't mean what he said but he still felt guilty about it even if he knew that it wasn't him that made her run up to her room.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"Yea, it's me." He replied still outside the door.  
  
"Come in, it's open."  
  
Inuyasha pushed open the door and looked inside. Kagome was sprawled across her bed looking in a book with a piece of paper and pencil.  
  
"Hey." He said walking up to where she was on the bed. Unbeknownst to them, Yuki, Taki and Sota had followed him up to see what was going on.  
  
"Hey." Kagome responded not looking at him and continuing to do her homework.  
  
"Um...You know I didn't mean what I said about humans right?"  
  
"Yea I know...."  
  
"Why'd you run up here then?"  
  
"Am I a burden for you to protect?"  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Kagome glared and him angrily. "May I remind you that are half human* too not just half-demon!" She said furiously. "We humans are good for lots of things."  
  
"Like what? Needing someone to protect each and every one of you?" He asked, continuing to slurp the contents.  
  
"NO! And if you don't* want to protect me than don't!" Kagome said angrily. "I never told you to protect me you know. I can take care of myself easily." She said proudly.  
  
"Uh-huh. Don't have much of a choice. Weak humans like you always need protection." He said sarcastically.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
'She was upset about that?' He thought. "No, you're not." He responded truthfully.  
  
"Why do you protect me?"  
  
"Wh-Why do you want to know?" He stuttered.  
  
"I'm just....curious." She responded shrugging her shoulders at him.  
  
'I protect you because I actually care for you.' He thought.  
  
"I....I don't anything on my conscience." He lied shifting away from her.  
  
"Oh...." Kagome responded pretty depressed.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
"Move your arm Yuki!" Taki hissed trying to push his sister so he can get a better view.  
  
"No!" Yuki responded angrily trying to push him back.  
  
"Shh!! If they hear you, we're in for big trouble."  
  
"Stop pushing!"  
  
"You stop!"  
  
"No you!"  
  
"You!"  
  
"You!"  
  
"Shhhhh!!!!"  
  
"Stop it!"  
  
"Yuki, move over------what is he doing?" Taki said forgetting what he was saying.  
  
"What?" Sota asked.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
"Something wrong Kagome? You seem depressed." He responded taking a seat next to her.  
  
"No...." She said quietly. "You know, if you want me to stay out of your way, I will."  
  
"No, I don't." He responded.  
  
"The only reason you keep me around is because you need the shards anyway."  
  
Inuyasha kept his look at her and remained quiet.  
  
"That's not true." He said uncomfortably.  
  
"Well of course it is." She said. "You only protect Kikyo."  
  
"......."  
  
****************************************************************  
  
"Who the heck is Kikyo?" Sota said at the door.  
  
"Yea who's Kikyo?"  
  
"Is that his girlfriend?"  
  
"What about Kagome?"  
  
"Is she a fish?"  
  
"No she might be a cat."  
  
"I think she's a kangaroo!"  
  
"Does he like her?"  
  
"Quiet you guys!! Let's see what else happens." Sota responded.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
"Why do you always accuse me of that?"  
  
"I'm not accusing you. I'm just saying...It's true anyway."  
  
"Kagome, Kikyo doesn't have anything to do with what we're talking about."  
  
"Oh right, I'm sorry you feel offended. I'll shut up now." She said putting her head on her desk.  
  
"Kagome listen it's not like it sounds."  
  
'Why am I getting so tense about this?' He thought.  
  
Kagome ignored him and kept her head down. Inuyasha pulled her head up and made her look at him.  
  
"Listen. You better not start crying, stupid girl."  
  
She sniffled and her eyes became watery.  
  
"You mean a lot to me. Just because I'm a jerk all the time doesn't mean you mean anything less."  
  
"I...."  
  
****************************************************************  
  
"This is boring." Yuki yawned.  
  
"Yea I know. All this gross mushy stuff." Taki sighed.  
  
"SHHHHH!!!" Sota hissed continuing to look inside.  
  
"Why? I wanna watch Barney!"  
  
"Oh..HECK. No." Sota seethed. "Keep your voices down or we'll never get to the carnival."  
  
".....Ok......."  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Inuyasha leaned down to Kagome and looked into her eyes as if he was in a trance. He moved his face closer and closer to hers as if he had no control over his body.  
  
Kagome looked straight into his eyes too and was also trapped.  
  
"..." She stared at him and had a far away look in her eyes.  
  
"Kagome.......I.........."  
  
***************************************************************  
  
End of Chapter 8! Chapter 9 coming soon! Here are the question/answers!  
  
To: Litwolf89  
  
Q: 1: Does Kagome really need shards to go through the well or did you just make that up for your story?  
  
2: Can Sango, Shippo, Miroku, or anyone else go through the well or just Inuyasha and Kagome and if so why cant anyone else go through? Did those questions make any sense?  
  
A: to (Q: 1) To get through the well, yes. In the episode/manga called "Go Back to Your Own Time Kagome." When Inuyasha takes her shards and pushes her into the well, she couldn't return because she didn't have her jewel shards. (Do you know this episode/manga? If not, feel free to ask me in a review/email and I'll explain the whole thing to you)  
  
You didn't ask this, but Inuyasha doesn't need any shards to pass. In the episode, The Noh Mask, Inuyasha goes to Kagome's world in a snap with no shards. I assume he can pass because he is connected to Kagome with his rosary or another possible reason must be because he's half-demon.  
  
Remember you can ask anything now or when you get your email! Feel free! Thanks for reading BOTH my stories!! I really appreciate it!! Please continue to do so with both!! (  
  
A: (Q: 2) No, Sango, Miroku and Shippo can't cross through the well, unless they have shards. Basically its only Inuyasha and Kagome that ever go to the future.  
  
To: Sparrow  
  
Q: What does "Feh." Mean?  
  
A: There are a lot of definitions for this. It could mean Inuyasha is annoyed with something, doesn't like something, is uncomfortable about something, etc. So I guess there isn't just one exact definition. It depends on what he thinks or what he's doing. Bottom line is, it's the word Inuyasha is known for.  
  
Thanks for reading my stories! And Please continue to read and review!! I really appreciate it!! Thanks a bunch!  
  
That's all I got for chapter 7 ! Please continue to review and post!  
  
PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE CONTINUE TO REVIEW!!!! THANKS SO MUCH!!! 


	9. Going or Not

Disclaimer: Don't own it. *100* reviews! Thanks so much! Please continue to read and review!  
  
**************************************************************  
  
"What's he doing? Moving up his face like that.." Taki asked pushing his sister yet again.  
  
"Taki, stop pushing!"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Oooooooo You said a bad word!"  
  
"QUIET!" Sota hissed keeping them silent.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
"Kagome.....I...." Inuyasha continued to stare at her with an odd glint in his eyes.  
  
"Inuyasha...."  
  
Taki pushed up against Yuki again almost crushing her to the door. "MOVE!" She yelled pushing him.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome broke apart before they even touched. "What the?"  
  
Sota groaned angrily. 'THEY RUINED EVERYTHING!' He thought hysterically.  
  
"Sota, were you spying on us?" Kagome asked, rather irritated. 'ARGGG!!! WHY DID THEY INTERRUPT?!' She thought angrily. 'Wait...why am I getting so defensive?'  
  
'I'M GONNA KILL THEM! I SWEAR THOSE LITTLE BRATS!!!! ARGGGG!!!!!!!!' Inuyasha thought to himself clenching his fists in fury. 'I'll.I'll..'  
  
"No." Sota said blushing. "I've got better things to do."  
  
"WWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! I GOT HURT!" Taki yelled from the floor.  
  
Kagome shook her head. 'This is hell.' She thought grabbing the flyer from Taki's hand.  
  
"Well you shouldn't have pushed me in the first place!" Yuki asked angrily, sticking out her tongue. "BLAH!"  
  
"Whatever sissy!"  
  
"I'm not a sissy!"  
  
"Yea you are!"  
  
"No I'm not!"  
  
"QUIET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sota yelled deafening the whole area.  
  
Inuyasha looked at Sota surprised. "I owe you one."  
  
Sota nodded. "I'll call in the favor sometime. And I wasn't spying.But I overheard...who's Kikyo?"  
  
"I told you a fish!" Yuki yelled.  
  
"No she's a cat!" Taki countered.  
  
"A....fish?" Inuyasha asked, extremely confused. "She's actually a person. And she's the person Kagome was reincarnated from." He explained.  
  
"Oh." Sota said.  
  
"RIABA-WHAT?" Yuki asked.  
  
"NO BIG WORDS!"  
  
Inuyasha sighed and turned around. Kagome was no where to be seen. "Where's Kagome?"  
  
"She walked off right when I asked about Kikyo." Sota replied.  
  
Inuyasha looked away from the children and turned to follow.  
  
"Wait Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha turned around. "What is it?" He asked, after watching Taki and Yuki run down the stairs.  
  
"Is this Kikyo person...are you..in love with her or something?"  
  
"What?" Inuyasha blushed furiously. "N-no."  
  
"Please, tell me the truth?"  
  
Inuyasha sighed. "Sota, its hard to explain." He said shifting to a different direction.  
  
"You love my sister and that person?"  
  
"No one ever said I was in love with either of them. But I can't choose between them."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'll explain it later. I need to go and find your sister."  
  
***********************************************************  
  
He walked out of the house into the backyard and found Kagome sitting on the grass.  
  
"Kagome? Hey why'd you walk off?"  
  
"Huh? Oh...I didn't want to stay..and talk about that.." She sighed.  
  
"I was only saying that you were reincarnated from her. Nothing bad or anything."  
  
Kagome hung her head down and sighed. "I know....."  
  
He looked at her hand and noticed a piece of paper. She was holding it tightly.  
  
"Hey, what's that?"  
  
"It's a flyer to a carnival the kids wanted to go too....." She sighed.  
  
"Are you....going to take them?"  
  
"Well they really want too, but I don't think it's a good idea. Considering that I can't handle them."  
  
"I'll go."  
  
"It's a big hassle you know..Rides..People...what if they get kidnapped?"  
  
"Then I can sniff them out and beat the crap out of the person that grabs them."  
  
Kagome laughed. "Very reasonable. But still..."  
  
"They want to go right? We can just tell them that if they're good, than we'll take them...when is it?"  
  
"This Friday. Two days from now."  
  
"Yea, lets take them."  
  
"Inuyasha, my friends will bombard you...."  
  
"Nothing I can't take."  
  
"They're crazy. They're hyper. And very* nosy. I don't think you guys would get along."  
  
'Hehe as long as Hobo's not there, I'll be fine.' He thought.  
  
"Nah, I can handle a couple of humans."  
  
"Okay, well I warned you.."  
  
"So we're going?"  
  
"We're going."  
  
"Great."  
  
'On the bright side, I get the whole day with Kagome.' He thought smiling to himself. This was a pretty good plan he just did.  
  
"Let's go in and tell them."  
  
"Alright."  
  
******************************************************************  
  
"Sota? Yuki? Taki?" Kagome asked, walking back into the house.  
  
"What sis?" Sota asked trying to grab his games away from the two siblings mouths. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO EAT MY GAMES!! LET...GO!!!"  
  
"Did you want to go to a carnival this Friday?"  
  
Sota dropped the game on the floor and stood at them bug-eyed. The children were dead silent.  
  
"What...?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"The...carnival?" Yuki asked.  
  
"This...Friday?" Taki continued.  
  
"Uh..yea. Didn't you wanna go?"  
  
"YEA YEA YEA YEA YEA YEA YEA YEA YEA YEA YEA!" They chimed happily. Even Sota was in a good mood from then on.  
  
"I guess we do have a second chance to make this work!" He said happily.  
  
"Chance..? For what?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Nothing! Just..uh...last year, I never got a chance to go on the roller coaster."  
  
"Oh. Okay.." Kagome said, looking at him oddly.  
  
"You kids need to be good, or your not going." Inuyasha said sternly.  
  
"OK!" They said happily.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
The day passed extremely quick. The children were quiet and obedient, and now it was time for sleep.  
  
"Time to sleep!" Kagome said after they finished they're dinner.  
  
"OK!" They responded running up to brush their teeth and change into their pajama's.  
  
"Wow, today was actually quiet for once." Kagome mumbled.  
  
"I guess the fair really go to them." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Guess so. Why don't we go get some sleep ourselves?" Kagome asked, yawing.  
  
"Okay, sure." He said following her up the stairs.  
  
'Almost. I almost* kissed her today. Crazy little brats..Ruining everything with her.' Inuyasha thought sadly.  
  
'I may never get that chance again..Unless...the carnival...' He thought.  
  
'What was going on today?' Kagome thought. 'He almost kissed me! Why am I so angry at those kids for interrupting? Do I...like him? No. I don't. He's rude, selfish, arrogant and incapable to feel any feeling at all!' Kagome reasoned with herself, knowing that she was wrong.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Ok! So we're going to the carnival! This is the moment to get them together..We'll begin our planning tomorrow. DON'T INTERRUPT." He warned.  
  
"Okay! Can we go on the rides?"  
  
"Uh...sure. As long as you don't interrupt with my sister."  
  
"Okay! How about the merry go round?"  
  
"Okay...as long as you don't interrupt." He repeated.  
  
"I can't wait!" Yuki said happily getting very hyper.  
  
"Get down Yuki, I don't want you screaming all over the place. Now remember, you HAVE TO BE GOOD. DON'T* BLOW IT."  
  
Taki and Yuki nodded vigorously and smiled. "We won't!"  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
'This is torture. Evil kids.' Inuyasha thought. 'She's not even looking at me now.'  
  
'Stupid kids...' Kagome thought, 'Now look, Inuyasha looks all mad at me.'  
  
"Kagome...."  
  
'Oh gosh, he is mad.'  
  
"I'm sorry for trying to force a kiss on you..It was...it was wrong of me."  
  
'WHAT? But..I wanted...what am I saying?'  
  
"It's okay...We both did it." She said uncomfortably.  
  
Inuyasha sighed and tried to lay down on the floor. Kagome ran to her closet and began rummaging through. She took out something huge and threw it by Inuyasha's side.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's an air mattress. The ground is so hard. Here I'll go get a blow-dryer and blow it up for you."  
  
In a matter of minutes, the mattress was up and going and Inuyasha was examining it. After ten minutes of pushing, looking, and poking at it, Inuyasha finally got on top of it.  
  
"It's comfortable. Really* comfortable." Inuyasha said, lying down and putting his hand behind his head.  
  
"Heheh..." Kagome chuckled at his happy expression.  
  
"You should take one of these to my world!"  
  
'Although, all I hope for is for you to stay.' Kagome thought.  
  
'She'd never stay with me.' Inuyasha thought.  
  
"Well I guess we should get to sleep."  
  
Inuyasha nodded and pulled a blanket over him.  
  
"Goodnight." Kagome said quietly.  
  
"Good night, Kagome." Inuyasha said, as the lights went out. 'Dumb kids...ruined everything."  
  
************************************  
  
END OF CHAPTER 9!!! CH. 10 up soon! Sorry I'll make the next one longer!! It's just that I have a trip tomorrow for 12 days for school...^___^  
  
I promise I'll update as soon as possible! THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING AND PLEASE CONTINUE TO REVIEW!!  
  
I got no questions for Ch. 8 but if there are for this chapter please feel free to ask!  
  
PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE CONTINUE TO REVIEW!! THANKS SO MUCH!!! 


	10. Closer and Closer

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Hello! ^__^ I tried to find a computer on the trip but we couldn't find any..my class kept nagging at me and saying stuff like "Why are you always looking for a computer?" ^__^  
  
I'm SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SO LONG!!! I JUST CAME BACK FROM MY TRIP AND I'M REALLY REALLY TIRED..and well, I'm not too happy either because something not so good happened to me on the trip which I'm still depressed about.. But for you guys, I'll write another chapter, to show how much I appreciate all your patience. I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! Here's another chapter...and I hope you like it! (And please, if you have any time, please read my other stories "A Day in a Tavern and Two Drunk Men," and "I Need You to Listen" Thank you!)  
  
And then... when I came back, ff.net was bugged it wouldn't let me update!! *sniff* SORRY! SORRY! I  
  
*******  
  
It was morning, Thursday morning that is. Inuyasha opened his eye sand looked around the area; for a minute he had forgotten where he was. Then, he spotted Kagome. Memories of all the events that occurred happened yesterday.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Kagome.....I...." He continued to stare at her with an odd glint in his eyes.  
  
"Inuyasha...." She said lost in a pool of emotions.  
  
Taki pushed up against Yuki again almost crushing her to the door. "MOVE!" She yelled pushing up against him.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome broke apart before they even touched. "What the?"  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
'I hate it when kids ruin things..' He thought to himself, rubbing his head. 'And I have to take those kids to the 'carneevall' thing' He thought miserably. 'At least, I get to spend the whole day with Kagome.'  
  
****  
  
Kagome slept with her back facing Inuyasha. He could hear the sound of her soft breathing ; inhaling and exhaling. Inuyasha got up from his mat and stretched out his arms.  
  
"That has got to be the one of the most comfortable nights I ever had in my life." He whispered to himself, looking at the wonder invention of "air mattresses."  
  
'She should really take one of those with her to my world.' He thought, opening the door to get out of her room.  
  
***  
  
"INUYASHA!!!!!!!!" Taki and Yuki yelled hugging him tightly.  
  
"Hey kids...er.."  
  
"HI! WE CLEANED UP OUR ROOM!"  
  
"Uhm...good for you." He answered awkwardly scooting over to the left.  
  
"HEY WE'RE STILL GOING TO THE CARNIVAL RIGHT?!" They said happily grabbing onto Inuyasha's arm.  
  
"If you're good today, yes."  
  
"HOW LONG WILL WE STAY?!"  
  
"Depends on how good you are tomorrow. If you're really good, I'll convince Kagome to stay longer."  
  
"OKAY WE'LL BE GOOD!"  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Shippo snuck into the hut and looked around. It was early in the morning and he was looking for Miroku.  
  
He spotted the monk sleeping extremely close to the demon exterminator on his left side. Shippo grinned to himself and began to walk towards the monk.  
  
"Hmmm...." Miroku groaned in his sleep, startling Shippo. Shippo walked up to him and took one of his shards.  
  
Shippo held the shard in his hand and ran out the door as fast as he could towards the well.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Kagome shifted in her sleep and opened her eyes. "It's....already morning?" She told herself, looking around, wondering where Inuyasha was.  
  
"Inuyasha?" She called walking out of her room and going down the stairs.  
  
"Where's the VCR?" Taki groaned.  
  
"No Barney!" Yuki complained pushing against Sota and Inuyasha.  
  
"I don't know its gone!" Sota said, winking at Inuyasha as the half demon continued to smile.  
  
Kagome shook her head and continued to walk down, unnoticed by the crowd.  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Inuyasha pulled his ears down hard. "Hey! Keep crying brat and I won't take you to the carnival!" He warned.  
  
Yuki and Taki were now dead silent. Their eyes became huge and they had their lips closed. Sota lifted a brow and shook his head at the children's expression.  
  
"I see you're all awake." Kagome said, walking in on the group.  
  
"Morning Kagome." Inuyasha said not facing her, still feeling bad about "forcing" that kiss on her.  
  
"Morning." Kagome replied, feeling awkward because of the events that occurred the other day.  
  
Things were quiet for a moment when the children (yet again) decided to break the moment.  
  
"MORNING KAGOME!" They said happily. "How are you doing? We're fine! Can't wait until tomorrow!" They continued.  
  
Kagome looked at them and nodded. "I see. Uhm...yes."  
  
"Hey Kagome, I was wondering if I could take Taki and Yuki to the toy store ten blocks from here. We can just walk." Sota said motioning towards his sister.  
  
"I don't know. You could get kidnapped, even in that close a distance. Do you want me or Inuyasha to go with you guys?"  
  
"It's okay, can we just go ourselves?"  
  
"Sota, I can't risk anything. We lost you guys once, and we're not going to again." She replied looking down at the floor.  
  
"Oh please sis, I can take care of myself."  
  
"Yes but the question is, can you take care of yourself and two other toddlers with you?"  
  
"But-"  
  
"Don't argue with me." Kagome said lifting up a finger to silence him. "You aren't going unless you have Inuyasha, me or one of us there with you guys."  
  
"But---"  
  
"And if you argue with me anymore, we're not* going to the carnival tomorrow. Understand?"  
  
They gulped and nodded vigorously. Their attempt on getting Inuyasha and Kagome to be alone for a while backfired...and so did their chance to have some fun and look at all the latest toys.  
  
"...."  
  
"Don't give me that look. You're staying here. And if you sneak out, you can bet on doing absolutely NOTHING tomorrow except eating and sleeping. Understood?"  
  
"Alright......" They said shaking their heads up and down.  
  
Kagome nodded and walked into the kitchen. "Here's some cereal kids." She said, after setting up the table.  
  
The children ran in, along with Inuyasha getting ready to eat their cereal.  
  
"YAY!" They exclaimed.  
  
The children finished first and ran into the living room to play with Sota's video games, as Sota ran after them.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome were left alone in the kitchen eating quietly and not even glancing at each other.  
  
'I can't believe how stupid I was..forcing that kiss on her. Darn this all. I've ruined everything. She probably won't even talk to me anymore.' He thought to himself, glancing at her occasionally.  
  
'Well this sucks. He won't even talk to me. I...I didn't mean to do it. He's probably angry..because he likes Kikyo and not me. I don't blame him though..If I loved anyone that much I probably wouldn't be too happy either.' She thought sadly.  
  
"Kagome, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." Inuyasha said awkwardly looking back into the bowl of cereal before getting up and leaving her there.  
  
Kagome, not knowing what he was apologizing about stared at him awkwardly, making him feel even worse.  
  
'Look at her, glaring at me like that. I didn't mean to do it.. I'm so sorry Kagome.' He thought with guilt printed all over is face.  
  
'What the heck is he apologizing about?' Kagome thought looking at his guilty expression.  
  
"Inuyasha...?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha just sighed and got up from the table.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"What the..? Sorry about.?" Kagome sat thinking to herself for a moment.  
  
'What could he be apologizing about..? The..kiss? Him too?' Kagome thought running up from the chair ready to search for the half-demon.  
  
"Inuyasha?" She said, walking into the living room spotting him on the couch. He looked up at her and got up.  
  
"Kagome what is it?"  
  
"Inuyasha what were you apologizing about?  
  
'Its hard enough already why do you always have to mention it?' Inuyasha thought to himself.  
  
"Look Kagome, can we just forget about it?" He asked rather irritated.  
  
"What are you so mad about? I didn't do anything."  
  
'Geez, I don't know why you're apologizing if it's about the kiss, there's no need.' She thought angrily.  
  
Kagome glared at him. 'If looks could kill...' He thought, ignoring her exasperated expression.  
  
"Sis?" Sota asked, peeping into the room.  
  
"WHAT?!" Kagome asked whirling around at him. Sota gulped and took a step back.  
  
"Uhm...Forget it!" He said, running up the stairs with the children not far behind him.  
  
'HE REALLY REALLY PISSES ME OFF.' She thought staring in the wall finding a seat next to him. Inuyasha looked at her and could tell she was a little tense and began chuckling too himself. He always got Kagome angry, and the reason, which he never told anyone was because he thought she looked cute when she was angry.  
  
But this was a different story. He just apologized to her and he got her angry again.  
  
"AND WHAT...," Kagome said taking a deep breath, "may I ask is so funny?!"  
  
Inuyasha looked at her and shrugged. "Feh."  
  
"EEERRR!" Kagome got up and turned to leave. "Fine! Be that way!" She said, walking out the door.  
  
After a few minutes Inuyasha turned around. "Eh?" He whispered looking around the area.  
  
"Why is it so quiet?" Sota asked, walking down the stairs. "Did you two get into a fight?"  
  
"Feh."  
  
*******  
  
Kagome walked into the park and kicked a rock in her way trying to boil off some of her anger.  
  
"Stay calm Kagome. You can take this. Inuyasha is a jerk anyway, why do you like him?" She whispered to herself.  
  
********  
  
"Go after her it's been hours!! It's almost nine! Where could she be?"  
  
"Feh."  
  
"Please? I don't want my sister hurt." He said, kneeling in front of the half-demon knowing it would bring him and his sister a little closer.  
  
Inuyasha shook his head no as stubborn as he was. 'I'll go after her, once you leave kid.' Inuyasha thought. 'It's gonna make it look like I like her..well I do but I don't want anyone knowing. And also it'll look like I* was doing something wrong!' He thought, his pride getting the better of him.  
  
"INUYASHA!" Sota yelled. "Please?"  
  
"......."  
  
'I WILL KID, JUST GET OUT OF HERE ALREADY.' He thought.  
  
Sota sighed. "I'll be in my room with the kids." He said walking up the stairs. Inuyasha stood there was a little while making sure Sota had closed the bedroom door and sped out the house.  
  
'About time..' He thought worried about where Kagome could be.  
  
He ran across the street catching her scent and frantically following it with his great speed.  
  
"Kagome?!" He called, her scent stopping at a park. He sniffed around the area and spotted her raven black hair.  
  
"Ka..gome?"  
  
"Inuyasha? What are you doing here?" She asked sitting on the bench. Inuyasha took a seat next to her and sighed.  
  
"Feh. And when* were you going to come back?"  
  
"I don't see why you came."  
  
"I don't see why you left."  
  
"Because you* were ignoring me."  
  
Inuyasha chuckled. "I'd think you'd get used to that after all this time."  
  
"...."  
  
'He's right. That's not the first time.' She thought sadly.  
  
"But, I was just angry because....forget it."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's nothing important." He said quickly. 'Please don't mention anything about that kiss again.' He thought.  
  
Kagome looked at him oddly and decided to leave it alone.  
  
"Let's go Kagome."  
  
Kagome nodded and followed him home.  
  
*****  
  
"Hey sis!" Sota yelled running into her arms. "You guys got back so late!"  
  
Kagome had no idea how to answer him, so she only smiled. "It's getting a little late.. You kids need to sleep to be able to go to the carnival tomorrow."  
  
"WE'RE GOING?!"  
  
Kagome nodded.  
  
"YAY! WE'RE GOING! NIGHT KAGOME! NIGHT INU-WAHSA!"  
  
********  
  
Kagome ran onto her bed and practically hugged the sheets. "I love my bed, I love my bed, I love my bed." She chimed.  
  
Inuyasha just looked at her and sat on the floor. Kagome turned and looked at him. "Uhm..sorry got carried away there."  
  
"It's okay, I don't blame you. Its better than sleeping on the dirty ground in the forest in my world." He said quietly.  
  
"No its not like that." She replied. "It's just..I love my bed." She said happily, then chuckling. "Let's change the subject we're talking about a bed.  
  
"Kagome, which do you like better? Your world..or mine?"  
  
"Both."  
  
"If you had to choose one, what would you choose?" He asked trying to avoid her eyes.  
  
"I don't know...I like my world because of all the modern things I can use. Shampoo, television, nice baths, a nice warm bed, nice houses, good jobs..."  
  
Inuyasha nodded and looked down at the floor.  
  
"But then again, I like your world because of all the beautiful wildlife over there. We don't have that over here. All the buildings covered all the areas with those, and well...no one ever gets to see them again. It always peaceful over there too, unlike here, its always work work work. Heh, I guess I like your world better. I'd like it even more if I had all the technology there." She said smiling.  
  
Inuyasha looked up at her and smiled.  
  
"Goodnight Kagome."  
  
"Goodnight, Inuyasha."  
  
*************************  
  
"WAKE UP KAGOME! WAKE UP INUWASHA!" The children said bursting out the door.  
  
Taki ran up to the sleeping half-demon and smiled. He leaned in towards Inuyasha's ears and took a deep breath. "INUWASHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He screamed as loud as he could.  
  
"AAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCKKKKKK!" Inuyasha said pulling down his ears and running in circles in fury. "MMMMYYYY EEEAAAARRRRSSSS!!!!!"  
  
Yuki smiled and went up to Kagome. "Kagome...? KAGOME? KAGOME!!!!" She said pulling Kagome's hair.  
  
"OW OW OW!" Kagome yelled. "MY HAIR!!!!!"  
  
"WAKE UP KAGOME!" Yuki yelled.  
  
"I'm awake!! I'm awake!!!" She yawned and looked around. The first thing she saw was a certain silver haired hanyou in red running around in circles; with a tiny little boy, all dressed up following him.  
  
"AAACCCCKKK!!! MY EEAARRS!!!"  
  
"Wake up Inuwasha!" The child yelled running in every direction the half- demon was running in.  
  
"I'm awake brat! Leave me alone! Kagome!!! Help!!!" Inuyasha yelled running from the little demon spawn.  
  
"Taki, that's enough. Inuyasha and I are awake." She confirmed looking at the clock. "It's.. 8:05." She whispered.  
  
Sota pushed through the door and smiled. "Morning sis! Aren't you looking great this morning?!"  
  
Kagome glared at him. Her hair was tangled and shuffled all over her head. Her eyes were squinted because she was still half asleep, and her skin was as pale as Kikyo's.  
  
(A/N Really, Kikyo's skin is as white as that priestess outfit she has on! Compare on the anime! . That is* pale, er.light whatever you'd like to call it. ^__^ And it was like that when she was alive too so its not like its only pale because she's dead.)  
  
She really hated looking like this.  
  
"Sis?"  
  
"Look..great? My hair is in a mess, I could barely even keep my eyes open and my skin is REALLY pale. You call that looking great?"  
  
Inuyasha looked up at Kagome and shrugged.  
  
'I think she looks pretty.' Inuyasha thought to himself looking down at his feet, his ears still throbbing in pain.  
  
Taki ran up to Inuyasha. "Hi!"  
  
"Uhm..hi."  
  
"You know what today is right?"  
  
"Today is.." Inuyasha put his finger up to his chin to think, "Today is the time I get to sleep in.." He said falling back onto the air mattress.  
  
Taki took in a deep breath. "INU----"  
  
"NO!" Inuyasha yelled throwing his hands up in defeat. "No. I give up. I give up."  
  
"OK!"  
  
"Come on Kagome!" Yuki said following Kagome to the mirror. Kagome rubbed her eyes and yawned. She went into the bathroom and washed her face off and began brushing her teeth.  
  
"Kagome?" Yuki said tugging on her pajama's.  
  
".HUH?" Kagome asked, not being able to talk because of the toothbrush in her mouth.  
  
"Can we go now?"  
  
"Go? Where?" She mumbled finishing up.  
  
"The carnival!"  
  
"Oh..yeah.forgot about that." She whispered.  
  
"Well Kagome?"  
  
"Sure once Inuyasha and I and you guys get ready."  
  
"Taki me and Sota are ready! You and Inuyasha need to get ready!"  
  
Kagome looked down and took a good look at the little girl. She was ready. Her hair was combed and she had suitable clothing on.  
  
"What time did you wake up?"  
  
"Taki and me woke up Sota!"  
  
"What time?"  
  
Yuki shrugged. She didn't know how to read time yet. All she knew was that it was dark outside when they woke Sota up.  
  
"It was..dark outside?" She said, looking up at Kagome who's eyes were as large as plates by then.  
  
"OH."  
  
************************  
  
"Will you quit following me around?" Inuyasha asked, getting rather irritated by Taki following him everywhere.  
  
"Get ready! So we can go!"  
  
"Go? To the carnival?" He asked sitting down on the bed.  
  
"COME ON INUYASHA!!!"  
  
"OKAY! OKAY! Just don't yell!" He said, holding his ears down.  
  
"Wait a sec..what am I supposed to wear?"  
  
"Hey Inuyasha!" Sota said, walking up behind him with a bag in his arms.  
  
"My sister went shopping yesterday and got you some clothes. Here's the shirt, here are the pants, here are the shoes, socks and hat. Alright go and change!" He said, pointing into his room.  
  
"You didn't..like...put anything in this did you?" He asked looking at Taki's smiling face.  
  
"No."  
  
"If you did, we're not going."  
  
"We didn't."  
  
"Alright, just keep that in mind." He said, looking at the 'odd' clothes and stomping into the little boy's room.  
  
****************  
  
Kagome walked out of the bathroom and looked around. She spotted Sota and Taki sitting outside his room mumbling things like 'how long does it take to dress' and 'does he even know how too since its not like the ones he usually wears.'  
  
Suddenly, as if on queue, Inuyasha walked out modern dressed. Kagome looked at him satisfied; red short sleeve shirt, blue jeans baggy but not overly* baggy.they were just right, nice sneakers with socks, and a cute baseball hat to top it off. Kagome had to smile. He looked REALLY good.  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome. Now she looked great. She wore a light blue tanktop with a v-neck, a royal blue mini skirt, and those 'odd' big heel shoes on and her hair draped behind her neck like a veil.  
  
'She looks good anyway' he thought.  
  
"Are you two ready?"  
  
"Just let me go and get my purse and we'll be on our way."  
  
She walked out of her room and the children stared at her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Got it?"  
  
"Uhm, yes."  
  
"Then let's go!!!" They said, pulling her arm over to the door along with a very annoying Inuyasha,  
  
"Come on!" Sota said rushing towards the bus. Kagome ran into the front and paid all the fees for them all.  
  
"What's she doing?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Just paying."  
  
"Paying..?"  
  
"Money, here we work for money to get what we want."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"We get off the next stop." Kagome said taking a seat next to Inuyasha.  
  
All the people stared at Inuyasha oddly when he burst.  
  
"YOU GOT A PROBLEM OR SOMETHING?!" He asked angrily. The people looked at him and just turned around to mind their own business.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome hissed. "I'm sorry he's just from a different county." She said to the passengers.  
  
"Why are you apologizing?! What the heck is their problem?!"  
  
"Inuyasha..."  
  
"What?! I mean----"  
  
"You're not being a good role model for the children."  
  
Inuaysha stopped and looked down at the children who were staring at him intently. He merely shut his mouth, crossed his arms across his chest, and answered Kagome with a simple..  
  
"Feh."  
  
After ten minutes of trying to keep Inuyasha's mouth shut, they finally were at their stop.  
  
They ran out the door and Sota pulled them towards the entrance to get tickets.  
  
"Tickets over here!" The man yelled waving at the group.  
  
"Come on!"  
  
**************  
  
End of Chapter 10! Chapter 11 up soon! I made this much longer than my usual chapters! Phew.. Again, I apologize for not updating please forgive me... Like I said I recently came back and I was depressed about something.......... I really hope you liked this chapter and that you PLEASE REVIEW.. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE. THANK YOU ALL FOR ALL YOUR PATIENCE. I REALLY APPRICIATE IT!  
  
To:  
  
DarkWolf  
  
Q: Is this a Kag/Inu Pairing?  
  
A: Of course!!! Kag/Inu forever!! :D Sorry all you Kikyo/Inuyasha fans..but if you've read "A Day in A Tavern and Two Drunk Men." Heheh, you can tell I'm not too much of a fan of Kikyo's. THANKS FOR REVIEWING AND PLEASE CONTINUE TO READ AND REVIEW!! THANKS!!!  
  
To: RK-128 (and all the people who reviewed and asked me too have fun on my trip)  
  
A: (no question just comments) Thank you so much! I had a pretty good time. Thanks for being so patient! PLEASE CONTINUE TO READ AND REVIEW THANK AGAIN!  
  
Well, that's basically all I got! THANKS TO ALL OF THE REVIEWERS AND READERS! I REALLY REALLY APPRICIATE IT!  
  
PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!! I WOULD REALLY REALLY APPRICIATE IT!!! PLEASE?! THANKS SO MUCH! PLEASE REVIEW! 


	11. Time for Fun

Disclaimer: Hi! *150* reviews! Thank you so much! Please continue to read and review! At the end of this chapter, I'll have answers to questions or comments that were given to me! :D If you have time, please read that too. Well here goes the chapter! Oh, one more thing! Please, if you have any time, please read my other stories "A Day in A Tavern and Two Drunk Men", "I Need You to Listen" and "First Times To Many Obstacles."  
  
Here it is! Enjoy! And please review!  
  
************  
  
The ticket man handed Kagome five tickets and let her in. "Here you go ma'am! Have fun!"  
  
"Thank you sir!" She said happily handing them their tickets. "Okay, kids, don't* lose them. Okay?" They nodded as they held their tickets in their hand.  
  
Taki looked around and smiled. This was going to be fun. Yuki was already jumping up and down out of excitement and running around in circles. Sota even looked happy.  
  
Inuyasha however was busy looking at the odd machines that he saw. He looked over to the left. There he saw a big ride with little box carts sliding down metal hills while the people occupying them were screaming all the way through.  
  
To his left, people were riding this odd machine that was shaped like a big circle and it was going round and round quicker and quicker. Up ahead of him, there were very strange looking humans with odd white faces with red noses.  
  
"Kagome, those people, are they in danger?" He asked, getting her to look in that direction.  
  
"No, those are just rides. You see, that's a roller-coaster, and that's a Ferris wheel. They're really fun!" She said smiling at him. "You wanna go on one?"  
  
"F-Fun?" He stuttered. "You humans go on that thing for...fun?" He said surprised.  
  
"Well yea of course!" She responded smiling at him as he stared at her shocked as can be.  
  
"Hey sis! Can I take Yuki and Taki with me to go on some rides, while you two go wherever you want to?" Sota asked.  
  
Kagome looked at him and sighed. "I don't know. It's not that hard to get lost in a place like this."  
  
"Come on sis! If we get lost, we know the way home, we'd just go home." He said trying to convince her that everything was alright.  
  
Kagome sighed. "Fine, but what if you need to find us?"  
  
"Then we'll just run around and scream hysterically. That way, we're bound to find you sometime, right?" He said smirking and getting ready to get going.  
  
"Alright...be careful. You've got two toddlers with you."  
  
"Alright! Have fun sis! Thanks!" He said taking the children with him and disappearing into the fair.  
  
Kagome shrugged and turned to Inuyasha, who was still in great awe of all the "rides" around him.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha, since they got us out of bed so early, you want to go and get something to eat?"  
  
Inuyasha turned to her and nodded.  
  
"Alright, follow me." She said.  
  
***********************  
  
"There!" She said, pointing at a small food stand. She walked up to the to the food clerk and smiled.  
  
"Hello there young lady! What would you like?"  
  
Kagome smiled and looked at Inuyasha. "Uhm, I'd like two hotdogs please?"  
  
"Coming up, miss!"  
  
"HOT-DOGS?! What the heck does that mean?!" Inuyasha said turning around and getting odd looks from the area.  
  
"Shhhh! It's a type of food."  
  
"We're gonna eat a dog?" He said obviously confused. "I don't think I want too.." He mumbled.  
  
"Inuyasha, they're not really dogs. We just call them that." Kagome explained trying to calm the half-demon.  
  
"I never thought humans would eat dog..." He mumbled.  
  
"We don't eat dogs!" She yelled.  
  
"Eh?" Said a woman walking nearby making her very embarrassed.  
  
"Uhhh..hehe..." She said trying to control herself.  
  
"Here you go miss!" said that clerk.  
  
"Thank you sir." She said politely.  
  
"You go and have fun with your boyfriend there!" He said beginning to serve another customer.  
  
"B-Boy friend?" She said looking at Inuyasha, who was sitting down in a chair having his arms crossed across his chest.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha. Uhm, here's the food." She said handing it to the demon. He looked at her oddly and then looked at the 'dog' in his hand.  
  
He set it on the table and started poking at it, over and over again. 'Hm...doesn't look like a dog.' He thought to himself.  
  
"Is it dead?" He asked.  
  
"Uh...it's not alive." Kagome said feeling very odd. "Try it, it's really* good." She said, biting out a piece of her hot dog adding ketchup and other toppings on it. Inuyasha watched her and picked up the food. He put it up to his face and started to sniff it.  
  
"What was that red stuff and all that other stuff you put in?" He asked.  
  
"That was ketchup! You add this stuff on for more taste!" She said smiling at him.  
  
'Doesn't smell dangerous.' He thought. 'Kagome doesn't look like its making her sick or anything... I'll try it.' He thought putting it to his mouth and biting a bit of it.  
  
Kagome stopped and looked at him as he continued to chew; then swallow. She stared at him while he stared back at the rest left in his hand.  
  
"Kagome..." He asked.  
  
Kagome gulped the rest of her food in. "Yes?"  
  
"IS THERE ANY MORE? WHERE'S THAT STUFF YOU PUT ON IT?!" He said, grabbing the ketchup and all the other toppings and consuming the whole hot-dog in one bite.  
  
"CAN WE GET MORE?"  
  
"Ehehe..." Kagome stuttered surprised that he finished it all in that little time.  
  
***************  
  
"I never knew dogs could taste that good!" He said happily, licking his fingers while people persisted to stare at him oddly.  
  
Kagome smiled. "I knew you'd like it. We should just walk around for a while. We shouldn't go on the rides after we ate."  
  
Inuyasha nodded.  
  
***************  
  
"OOOOHH! Let's go on that ride, Ayumi!" Sheri said walking towards the roller-coaster.  
  
"Oh that looks like fun! Hey Hojo, Yuka! Come on, let's go!' She said dragging them along.  
  
Hojo sweat dropped and sighed. "Uhm, girls I really don't wanna go on..AACCKKK!"  
  
*************************  
  
"Ohhh they're so cute!" Kagome said looking at some of the dolls there were at a stand.  
  
"Hey there missy! All you need to do is hit all these targets with those knives over there! The more you hit, the more dolls you get! You get five shots!" The man said handing her the knives.  
  
"Erm...I'm not too good at aim..and I---"  
  
"Here." Inuyasha said, pulling the knives from her hand.  
  
"Ohh, yes. Let your boyfriend do it for you." The man said happily.  
  
"Boy friend?" Kagome stuttered. 'Why in the world does everyone think he's my boyfriend?'  
  
Inuyasha didn't pay it any attention. Anyway, boyfriend only meant a friend that boy, right? He didn't understand what Kagome was getting all flustered about.  
  
"Sir all you have to do is hit the targets." The man said pointing at the targets.  
  
Inuyasha nodded, picked up the knife and threw it directly at the target.  
  
*Bang*  
  
"Good Job sir! Pick a prize!"  
  
"Kagome? Go ahead." He said, picking up another knife and hitting another target.  
  
*Bang*  
  
*Bang*  
  
*Bang*  
  
*Bang*  
  
"My sir, you're very good at this! Do you have any experience with knives?" The man asked in awe.  
  
Inuyasha smirked. 'Nah, just a sword. A pretty big sword too.' He thought.  
  
"Go ahead Kagome." He said smiling.  
  
***********************  
  
"Thank you Inuyasha!" She said happily clinging to his shoulder holding all her dolls in a bag the man gave her. Inuyasha blushed.  
  
"N-No problem Kagome." He stammered.  
  
*********  
  
"We have to get more out of this.." Sota said, staring at the couple.  
  
"Sota! Can we go on a ride?"  
  
"Not until we get them closer." Sota replied.  
  
"Why..?"  
  
Yuki didn't pay attention she just kept eating the banana that she was holding and looked at the couple.  
  
"That's why we came here!"  
  
"You mean we can't go on rides?" Taki asked sadly.  
  
"No, it means that the rides are put off until we find some way to get them- --Huh? Where's Yuki?" He looked back over to Kagome and Inuyasha and he saw Yuki hiding behind them smiling mischievously holding the banana.  
  
Kagome was already off Inuyasha and she was headed to the tent. Yuki threw the banana peel right in front of Kagome.  
  
"ACCKK!" Kagome yelled slipping on the peel flying head first. Inuyasha ran up and caught her.  
  
"Are you okay?" He asked holding her as his face turned bright red.  
  
"Eheheh.yup." Kagome said hurrying to get out of his arms blushing in embarrassment.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"There." Kagome pointed at the huge colored tent. "It's usually fun in those."  
  
Inuyasha nodded and they both walked in.  
  
"WHY HELLO MISS!" said a man immediately as she came in and Inuyasha growled at him.  
  
"Uhm..hi---"  
  
"You're right in time for the big show!!! There are seats in the front if you like!"  
  
Kagome nodded. "Thank you." She said pulling Inuyasha with her. "Inuyasha, you want to go in the front?"  
  
Inuyasha shrugged. "I don't care."  
  
"I guess we'll see better over there." She said heading to the front row seats. "The show must be starting soon."  
  
**********************  
  
"Hello Ladies and Gentlemen! How are you today?" said a clown running into the center of the place.  
  
The audience screamed in response as Inuyasha looked at it like it was the oddest thing he ever saw.  
  
"Kagome," he said tapping her, "Is that a demon?"  
  
Kagome laughed. "No, that's a clown."  
  
"A Cloon?" He said staring over at it. "Is it human?"  
  
"That's just face-paint they have on." She said, "And yes, it is human."  
  
The magician walked out and the audience screamed.  
  
Inuyasha growled. "Why can't these people shut up?! They're hurting my ears..." He groaned sitting back in his seat.  
  
Kagome smiled at him. "You'll see."  
  
"We'll start with some of warm up magic tricks!" He said, twirling his cane in a circular motion.  
  
"Ma.gic?" Inuyasha repeated. 'That guy doesn't seem human.'  
  
"But first! We'll need some help from the audience!!!" He yelled as the crowd screamed even louder.  
  
"AACCKKKK MY EARRSS!" Inuyasha groaned trying to cover them with his hands.  
  
"Let's see," he said his eyes moving from person to person, "Why, how about you pretty young lady!" He said pointing at Kagome.  
  
Kagome looked shocked. "Uhm.."  
  
"Come on down, pretty girl!"  
  
Inuyasha turned around when he noticed that he was talking about Kagome and growled at the man.  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha and he had anxiety written all over his face.  
  
The clown walked up and smiled at Kagome.  
  
"ACCKK!" Inuyasha yelled astonished by the sudden appearance.  
  
"Come on little missy." He said, taking her hand as the dog demon growled furiously.  
  
"I'll be right back Inuyasha." She said walking down with the clown.  
  
**********  
  
She walked up to the magician and sighed. "Excuse me sir, will you please pick someone else for this? I really don't want too."  
  
"This will only take a second." He whispered smiling back at the audience.  
  
"No, you don't understand. I have a very protective friend out there and if it looks like your gonna hurt me in any way he'll----"  
  
"AND NOW LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!!!!" He yelled pulling out a box. "Here is our lovely assistant!" He said pointing at Kagome.  
  
"What's your name, beautiful?"  
  
Kagome blushed. "Kagome Higurashi."  
  
"Wonderful name!" He said.  
  
Kagome smiled and whispered under her breath. "Listen to me, my friends gonna---"  
  
"Miss Kagome Higurashi will you go and lie down in the box?"  
  
Kagome sighed and walked in as the box covered her whole body except her head.  
  
************  
  
Inuyasha was seething and he hand his fist clenched in fury. 'I swear if that guy does anything to Kagome I'll rip his guts open.' He growled making the people close to him look at him oddly.  
  
'HOW DARE HE TALK TO KAGOME LIKE THAT?? I HAVE ENOUGH TROUBLE WITH KOUGA AND HIS REINCARNATION HOBO TALKING TO HER ALL SWEET LIKE THAT.' He thought, snarling.  
  
********  
  
"Now, watch as I cut her body in half with this saw!" He said holding a saw in the air.  
  
*******  
  
'HOW DARE HE TALK TO KAGOME LIKE THAT?! WHY DO GUYS ALWAYS GO FOR HER?! WHY DO----CUT HER BODY IN HALF?!' He thought panicking and getting up as quick as he can.  
  
******  
  
'Oh shoot,' Kagome thought, 'Inuyasha's gonna be fuming.' She thought as the saw came down through the middle.  
  
(A/N You know what I mean right? You know that trick when someone goes into a huge box, the magician takes a saw.cuts through middle, and it looks like the person's body is cut in half. And then the magician says the "magic words" and they take off the box and the person is completely unharmed? That's what they're doing here.)  
  
"KAGOME!!!!!!!" He yelled running out to her.  
  
*****  
  
Inuyasha stopped. 'The..knife...it..went through.her.body.' He thought. 'It...its too late...'  
  
He ran up to the magician and pulled him on the collar. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO HER?!" He yelled dangling the poor man.  
  
"I.I.I.. She's not hurt, sir." He answered.  
  
"DON'T GIVE ME THAT!! A KNIFE JUST WENT THROUGH HER BODY!! I KNOW..YOU'RE NARAKU!!! AREN'T YOU?! YOUR NARAKU IN DIGUISE!" He yelled in fury.  
  
"Na.ra.ku??" He stuttered. "Uhm, no my name is Tom." The magician said cowering in fear.  
  
"YOU'RE NARAKU!"  
  
"She's okay! Please don't kill me!" He said walking up to the box. "Here! Abra-Kadabra!" He said quickly as the audience cheered, thinking Inuyasha's protest was just a new part of the act.  
  
"ABRADA-WHAT?!" Inuyasha yelled. The magician ran up to Kagome who was still in the box and opened it. Kagome jumped out with a scratch on her body as the audience cheered and clapped.  
  
Inuyasha ran to her and looked at her. "You're okay!" He said happily. Kagome smiled nervously.  
  
"AND YOU!" Inuyasha said turning to the man.  
  
"Inuyasha..it was just a friendly trick..let's just get out of here."  
  
"But----"  
  
"No buts." Kagome said giving him the 'I'll sit you so hard if you don't listen' look.  
  
Inuyasha sighed. "Alright." He said walking out the tent.  
  
Kagome turned around to the man who was still shaking. "I'm sorry. I warned you. I told you he's very protective."  
  
The man nodded and thanked her for "saving" him and the audience just cheered as loud as could be while he continued on with the show.  
  
*******************  
  
Kagome walked out the tent. "Inuyasha, now why'd you go and do a thing like that?!" She said.  
  
"What do you mean? THAT GUY WAS TRYING TO KILL YOU!!!" Inuyasha said angrily.  
  
"It was just a magic trick."  
  
"Feh, yea a trick alright, THAT WAS PROBABLY SOMEONE WORKING FOR NARAKU AND---"  
  
"No he wasn't. That's just some of the things we do in my world. For fun."  
  
"YOU CUT PEOPLE IN HALF FOR FUN?! WHAT HAS THIS WORLD COME TOO?!"  
  
"No, he didn't really cut me in half. You see that's the trick. It looks like he did, but actually he didn't. Otherwise, I'd be dead now right?" She said trying to explain the whole thing to him.  
  
Inuyasha sighed. She had a point. "Alright.....I'll never understand your world."  
  
"Yea well-----"  
  
"Kagome!" Yelled a voice. She turned around and sighed. "Oh great! They're here!"  
  
"Who?" Inuyasha asked looking over to who called her. "Look like just a couple of girls..Nothing out of the ordinary."  
  
"Yea but---"  
  
"HI KAGOME!" Sheri said running up to her.  
  
"Hi Sheri, Ayumi and Yuka..." She said faking a smile.  
  
Yuka smiled. "Hey there cutie!" She said, thinking Inuyasha was just a stranger walking by and not with Kagome, smiling at him.  
  
Inuyasha looked at her oddly and scooted back. "Kagome.?" He peeped.  
  
"OHHHHH MYYY GOOOSSHHHH!!!!" They yelled. "You know Kagome?!" They said, circling Inuyasha.  
  
"Uhm, yes..."  
  
"So you're the guy Kagome was talking about!!! I'm so pleased to meet you!" Sheri said shaking his hand.  
  
"Oh.uhm..me.two.." He said looking at the three of them oddly.  
  
Ayumi ran to Kagome and smiled at her. "So, that's the guy you've been hiding! He's so handsome! Lucky Kagome!" She said watching Kagome's blushing face.  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Inuyasha." He answered as the three girls sighed dreamily.  
  
"WOW..Great name." They said, stars filling their eyes. Kagome sighed a bit and looked down.  
  
'Is this jealousy I'm feeling right now? Not over Inuyasha..Can't be.'  
  
"Ayumi, Sheri, Yuka!!!!" Hojo yelled running to them. "Where were you guys, I was looking all over!"  
  
Inuyasha growled. 'It's Hobo.'  
  
"Kagome!" Hojo said running up to her, "You back okay? Can you walk? Are you sure you should be here? Shouldn't you be resting?" He asked taking her hand.  
  
Inuyasha scowled at him and walked up to Kagome. "Uhm, I'm fine Hojo. Really."  
  
"Ahem." Inuyasha said, clearing his throat and walking up to the two.  
  
Hojo turned and smiled. "Hey! Nice to see you again Inu.yasha. Right?"  
  
"Feh. Yea nice to see you too, Hobo."  
  
Kagome sighed. "Inuyasha its Ho JO*" She said emphasizing the JO.  
  
"Whatever. Same thing."  
  
Yuka, Sheri, and Ayumi smiled and watched the two boys.  
  
"You came here with Kagome?" Hojo asked politely extending his hand out in a handshake.  
  
"Yea." Inuyasha answered coldly, taking his hand after a few minutes.  
  
******************  
  
"WOW KAGOME! SO LUCKY!" Ayumi whispered in her ear.  
  
"YEA TWO OF THE HOTTEST GUYS ON EARTH WITH YOU!" Sheri said smiling.  
  
Kagome sighed. "You guys.."  
  
"Let's go on a ride!" Ayumi suggested.  
  
"Uhm...."  
  
Inuyasha looked over to Kagome oddly. "Rides...?" He whispered.  
  
"Let's go!"  
  
"Uhm you guys I think I'll just stay here.. I don't really like rides."  
  
"Oh come on it'll be fun!"  
  
"Eheheh... I don't think so."  
  
"COME ON KAGOME!" They said pulling her towards a roller coaster. Kagome tried to pull out of their grasps.  
  
"Come in I said I don't want too!"  
  
"Hey." Inuyasha interjected. "I don't think she wants to go. You shouldn't force her."  
  
"Have you ever been on this roller coaster?"  
  
"N-No." He stuttered.  
  
"I'll go with her!" Hojo said running to Kagome. Inuyasha rushed to her side as quick as possible.  
  
"No, I don't think that's not necessary." Inuyasha said, shielding Kagome from Hojo.  
  
"You'll go?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well then you two come on!" They said shoving them in line.  
  
"NEXT TWO!" The man yelled, seeing Kagome and Inuyasha in front of him.  
  
"No we don't---"  
  
It was too late. The man already put Kagome and Inuyasha in a cart and strapped them in.  
  
"Hold on tight." He warned. Kagome gulped.  
  
"Kagome what the heck is this thing?!" Inuyasha yelled jumping when the "cart" started moving.  
  
Kagome sighed. "It's a roller coaster." She said as the cart went slowly up a huge hill.  
  
"This was what you're worrying about," Inuyasha said putting his arms behind his head comfortably as the ride slowly went up the steep metal hill, "its nothing bad."  
  
"Oh just wait and see." Kagome said holding on to the bar as the man directed as tight as she possibly could.  
  
They reached the top of the hill and the cart stopped. Inuyasha sighed and closed his eyes still having his arms crossed behind his head.  
  
"Inuyasha..You may want to hold on."  
  
"We were moving really slow and now we aren't even moving. You're worrying about nothing Kagome." He grumbled.  
  
"Trust me on this."  
  
"Feh. I'm not gonna worry about------ACCCCCCKKKKKKK!!!" Right then and there the cart went speeding down the huge hill. Kagome screamed and held onto the bars.  
  
"WHAT THE HECK IS THIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled as the cart went down the hill and up another increasing in speed.  
  
"KAGOOOOMMMMEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!! WHHHAAATTT IINNNN THE WORLDDDDDDDDD!!!"  
  
"I TOOOOLLLLDDD YOOOUUUUU!!!!!!" Kagome yelled as it continued to run.  
  
"AAAAAAACKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!" Inuyasha yelled holding the bars. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELLL MEE IT WAS LIKE THISSSSSSS!!!!!!" He yelled as the cart ran down another hill.  
  
"YOOOUUUU WOOOULDN'T LISTENNNNNNN!!!!!." Kagome said holding onto the bar still as it came rushing down another hill to go another.  
  
"HOW LONG IS THISSSSS!!!!" He yelled as they swooped down.  
  
"ATT LEAST FIVE MINUTESSSSSSSS!!!!!!" She screamed.  
  
"OKAY I THINK I CAN TAKEEE THATTTT!!!"  
  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!! I CAN'T!!!" She yelled her scream extremely high pitched.  
  
"OKAY KAGOME!!! STOP SCREAMING MY EARS!!!!!!" He said angrily.  
  
"EEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"ACCCCKKKKK MMYYYY EARRRRSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
******************************  
  
After what seemed like forever, the ride was over and poor Inuyasha's ears were still sore, even under the hat he wore.  
  
"You didn't have to yell like that you know." He said as they got off the ride.  
  
"I said I didn't want to go."  
  
"My ears are killing me."  
  
"That's your problem." She said, walking around very slowly, "I love the ground. I love the ground." She chanted.  
  
Inuyasha looked at her oddly as she continued chanting 'I love the ground.'  
  
'I don't.' He thought, thinking of all the times she sat him as he plunged into the ground face first. He winced at the memories and sighed.  
  
"Kagome..are you alright?"  
  
"I HATE ROLLER COASTERS!" She yelled.  
  
Inuyasha mumbled. "Yea? So do I."  
  
"So have fun?" Yuka said running up to them. Kagome glared at them.  
  
"YOU KNOW I HATE ROLLER COASTERS!!!!!" She screamed. Inuyasha winced.  
  
"My ears..Kagome..." He whispered. Kagome glared at him.  
  
"EERRRGGGG!!!"  
  
"Sorry Kagome." They said.  
  
"Are you alright?!" Hojo said taking her hand in his.  
  
Inuyasha growled and pushed her back behind him.  
  
"YES. As a matter of fact, she IS alright and she doesn't need ANYONE bugging her." He said glaring at the boy.  
  
Hojo, as naive as could be, assumed Inuyasha meant the Ayumi and the others to stop bugging Kagome. So he turned around at the girls and began to talk to them.  
  
"You guys, don't bug Kagome. She's doesn't need anyone bugging her." He said, repeated Inuyasha's words.  
  
'THIS GUY IS AS DENSE AS KOUGA...' He thought still holding Kagome back.  
  
After a five minute lecture from Hojo about why they shouldn't bug Kagome and how it would make her 'disease' worse if it did, they all stood quiet.  
  
Kagome was still fuming about the fact that her friends forced her on the ride and Hojo stood staring at Kagome thinking that she was sick again.  
  
Inuyasha was busy glaring at Hojo making sure that he didn't get too close to Kagome and trying to stop the ringing in his ears caused by Kagome's high-pitched screams.  
  
Ayumi, Sheri and Yuka were just smiling with unreadable looks on their faces.  
  
"So.....do you want to go that ride?"  
  
*************************  
  
END OF CHAPTER 11! Phew! Long one! Heheheh... PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
To: Ren-Okye  
  
Q: (No question just comments)  
  
A: Hi! Well I read you're story like you asked, and I think its pretty good! I reviewed! ^_^ Hehehe... WELL THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING AND PLEASE CONTINUE TO DO SO! Feel free to ask anything else!  
  
To: D.g. and Crew and Kagome-sama (and anyone else who asked)  
  
Q: (No question just comments)  
  
A: About my vacation? Uhm..^__^ Let's just say I didn't have one bit of fun considering all the things happened to me. Heheh.It's kind of hard to explain. But yeah...I'm happier now. ^_^ Thank you both for asking though, I really appreciate it. THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING AND PLEASE CONTINUE TO DO SO! Feel free to ask anything else!  
  
To: Generally everyone that asked this..  
  
Q: Is this an Inu/Kag Pairing?  
  
A: But of course! :DDDD Inu Kag FOREVER! WELL THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING AND PLEASE CONTINUE TO DO SO! Feel free to ask anything else!  
  
To: Andrea  
  
Q: Where do you download all the Inuyasha episodes?  
  
A: On Kazaa, its free! :D Heheh you can register if you like. WWW.KAZAA.COM But it takes a long while to download though... ^_______^ WELL THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING AND PLEASE CONTINUE TO DO SO!!! Feel free to ask anything else!  
  
That's all the question I got...AND PLEASE.....  
  
PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE CONTINUE TO REVIEW!!! I BEG YOU!!!  
  
THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! 


	12. Things Happen

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Inuyasha.  
  


  
Hi! *182* Reviews! Thank you all so much….  
  


  
First of all, I want to apologize why this took so long….Lots of things have been happening this summer, and I've been very busy….Every time I tried to write something, another thing would come up. Thank you all for being so patient with me, I really appreciate it.  I tried my hardest on this chapter, with all the things going on around me; I also had no ideas whatsoever popping into my head…..I'M SO SORRY….  
  


  
GOMEN NASAI MINNA-SAN!!! Please forgive me! I hope you like this chapter! Please review! And please* be gentle with me…..  
  


  
If any of you have any time, please read my other stories…..  
  


  
A Day in a Tavern and Two Drunk Men  
Troubles in the Future  
First times to Many Obstacles  
Life of Fame [Yu Yu Hakusho]  
  


  
I'm sorry……  
  


  
Here's the chapter, I hope you like it.

  
****************************************

  
By the way, to the people who read my other story, A Day in a Tavern and Two Drunk Men, has* been updated. Fanfiction.net began doing weird stuff…………..I put it up a few days ago, and I checked just now, and it is up…..If any of you have been waiting for that chapter, it's there now. I'm sorry, for the long wait…..Again, CH. 27. UP. Thank you all so much!!!  
  
  
**************************************  
  


  
"Come on Kagome, what's the point of coming to the carnival, if you're not here to have fun?" Sheri asked, elbowing Kagome softly in the side.

Inuyasha sighed. 'Fun…? FUN?! That was not* fun.' He thought rubbing his now sore ears from Kagome's screaming on t he ride. 'I can't believe they pay* to go on something like that.' He then tried to think of ways to change her friends minds out of going to the rides.

"Kagome, can we go there?" He asked pointing at another food booth taking her hand in his. 

Kagome smiled. 'This'll be a great excuse.'  
  
  


 "See, we can't go on rides right now, we're sorta hungry." She said, unconsciously tightening her grip on Inuyasha smiling back at them. Inuyasha looked down at his head and slightly blushed trying to shake his head free of the emotion taking him. Hojo looked on at them confused.

Sheri laughed. "Like we'll believe that lame excuse." 

  
Kagome glared at her. "I'm not going on another ride! The only* reason I'm here, is BECAUSE the kids wanted to come!" 

Hojo blinked. "K-Kids?"

"NOT LIKE THAT!!" Kagome yelled embarrassed trying to hide her face from everyone. "Errr…..Inuyasha and I are just babysit-"  
  
  
*bam*  
  


  
Inuyasha muttered curses under his breath as his face met the ground once again. 'Damn that wench.' He thought, but not after feeling guilty about calling her a wench for the thousandth time since they met.  
  


  
"You okay there dude?" Hojo asked pulling Inuyasha up as the angry dog demon pulled his arm away.   
  


  
"Let go of me. I can take care of myself." He said glaring at Kagome for forgetting about the 'S' word.  
  


'What the heck is a dude anyway………..' He thought to himself continuing to glare at the poor naive boy.

  
  


Kagome shrugged at them all and tried to laugh in hopes that they forgot the fact she accidentally sat Inuyasha. "Eheheh…."  
  


  
"What was that all about?" Ayumi asked referring to Inuyasha's recent hit to the ground.  
  
  


"Hm….I don't know!" Kagome said hastily. "He probably tripped and fell on his face………..INUYASHA BE MORE CAREFUL!" She yelled.  
  


  
Inuyasha looked at her confused. "Eh………...?"  
  


  
Kagome gave him a death look that said, 'Play along or I'll sit you until your back breaks' look. She then smiled at Sheri. "You were saying? About rides?  
  
  


"I was just saying let's go on another ride!" Sheri smiled.  
  


  
"…..I don't want too go on a ride…" Kagome whined. "You know* I hate roller coasters…and you still* pushed me on that ride alone…"   
  


  
"You weren't alone, you had cutie here with you!!" Sheri smiled winking at her. 

Inuyasha looked at her oddly. 'OOOOOK…….' He thought.

"Kagome, out of curiosity, why haven't we ever seen Inuyasha?" 

"Huh?" Kagome asked confused.

"Well, we always run into your other friends every now and then, but Inuyasha, never…and considering how close you two are, that's very odd." She said, as the others nodded in agreement.

Kagome blushed furiously and Inuyasha stared down at the ground.   
  


  
"I-I never said we were close." Kagome stuttered. Inuyasha perked his ears sadly. 

  
  
'Were not?….' He thought with mixed feelings of sadness. 

"It's obvious Kagome." 

Hojo looked on confused yet again. "What do you mean close?"   
  


  
Ayumi shook her head. "Nothing Hojo. Kagome, is Inuyasha from a different city or something?"

Kagome gulped, "Uhm….yea….I guess……you could say that………" She stuttered.

They all looked confused. "Well, since he doesn't come here much, don't you wanna give him a fun time?" She said, gesturing towards the carnival. "I mean it's not everyday he's with you, then…."   
  


  
Kagome felt a hint of guilt hit her. 'He has helped me babysit all this time…….He hasn't complained much…..He saved my life so many times…..I guess I owe him….all the things he's done for me…..'  
  


  
*Flashback*  
  


  
"Kagome.....I...." Inuyasha continued to stare at her with an odd glint in his eyes.  
  


  
"Inuyasha...."  
  


  
*End Flashback*  
  


  
Kagome blushed furiously. 'That's right….He almost kissed me that night….' She thought.  
  
  
"Kagome? Why are you blushing?" 

Kagome stared down at her feet. "I'm blushing?? Uhm….heh….its just a little warm out here…is all…." 

Inuyasha looked at her oddly. "Are you okay?" 

"Yes thanks." She said not looking at the half demon.  
  


  
"How'd you meet?"" Ayumi asked nudging Inuyasha getting more and more interested. 

"Well I was bound to a tree--errrrr….I was…she….We were in a forest….." He stuttered tumbling over his own words. 

Kagome laughed nervously. "We met in a forest……and just….hung out since then…...eheh…….heheh…..." 

"WOW!" Ayumi smiled. "It sounds totally romantic…..A beautiful day in a forest……." She said starry eyed. 

'Romantic?' Kagome thought chuckling to herself. 'I don't think almost getting killed by a giant centipede is very romantic…'   
  


  
Inuyasha stared in shock. 'Romantic? ROMANTIC? ERRR……I don't think that's the right word…..Although I wish it was….The right word would be…. uhm…. Confusion… no that's not the right word…. hate… well….pretending. I was about to kill* Kagome when we first met…Yeah,  I was pretending.' He thought continuing to look down at the ground. 

'I couldn't bring myself to kill her…..I just wanted the Jewel…And I would expect her to hate me….But then again," He thought glancing at Kagome, "She's always been there for me…She accepted me for the hanyou that I am…she cried for me…"   
  


  
"SO!! Did you guys meet in the night under the moon?" She asked her eyes filled with stars as the other girls there 'oohhed' and 'ahhed'. 

Kagome smiled. 'Well….I first saw him in the morning bound to that tree asleep…when we actually met* err…talked to each other….it was night when I ran into the forest away from the centipede…' She thought.  
  


  
"Well you see…..we met twice….the first time…I just ran into Inuyasha and he didn't exactly see me…" She said trying to explain the complicated situation. "That was in the morning…and then we met again later that night..." 

"WOW KAGOME THAT IS SOOOO ROMANTIC!!!" Sheri joined in.   
  
  
"Eheheh..heheh…heheh……"   
  


  
"So you two have been hanging out ever since then?" Ayumi asked.   
  


  
"Uhm…..yeah…..I guess….."  
  


  
"When did you do all this? I mean….you've been sick all this time….It doesn't seem like you have much time for meeting people you know, I mean you've had all these diseases…..." 

"Ehehe…..heheheh……I don't know….eheh..heheh…"   
  


'Sick? I don't remember Kagome ever being sick…..' He thought to himself. 

  
"It's hard to believe you and Inuyasha met through all these hard times…." Sheri said, "I mean, you haven't had enough time to go anywhere with Hojo…"   
  


  
Hojo nodded. "Hmm…..I wonder why…..Are you feeling okay right now Kagome?" 

Kagome nodded nervously. "Yup!" 

'Go…anywhere with Hobo?!' Inuyasha thought. 'WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!'  
  


"Uhm……go where Kagome?" Inuyasha interjected. Kagome looked up as if shocked by his question gaping at him. 

Eri smiled and rushed in. "OH DIDN'T YOU KNOW?!"   
  


  
Inuyasha looked at her oddly. "Know what?" 

"Hojo's been asking Kagome out on dates all the time!!" She smiled as Hojo and Kagome blushed crimson. 

"D-Dates?" 

"Yea you know….when a guy likes a girl….and a girl likes a guy they go on a date and spend time together and…." 

Inuyasha didn't hear the rest of what she said. 

'Guy…likes…girl…Girl…likes guy…Kagome..likes* him..?' He thought angrily. 'THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!! SHE WOULDN'T LIKE SOME FREAK LIKE HIM!! W-Would she..?'  
  


"Why didn't you go Kagome?" Eri said looking at her friend. 

"Uhm…..things came up….I've been really busy lately…." 

'She….She doesn't love him…does she?' Inuyasha thought. 'Please no….'

"It's alright!" Hojo smiled. "There's always next time!" He said smiling at Kagome making her blush madly. 

'Damn him.' Inuyasha thought. 'I can't believe Kagome…..' 

  
Ayumi looked over to Inuyasha. 'Hmm….I wonder what's wrong with him…He looks sad….It can't be…because of Kagome and Hojo…Can it..?' She thought.   
  
  
"So………..are we going to have some fun?" Ayumi interjected.

Kagome sighed heavily. "No……." She sighed heavily trying to move away from them.

Ayumi sighed. "You owe me one Kagome! Time to call in the favor." 

Kagome laughed. "Since when did I owe you something?" 

She gave Kagome and evil glare. "Alright then, be that way, I guess I can tell everyone here what happened at the party."  
  


Kagome flushed and everyone stared at her; mainly Inuyasha. He looked at her oddly. 

"Kagome?" He asked trying to get her to look him in the eye.

Kagome chuckled nervously. "Where did you want to go Ayumi?" 

Inuyasha looked at her oddly. 'Well then, I'll just ask her later what happened then.' 

"HA! I knew you'd see things my way!" She yelled triumphantly. 

  
"Fine Fine……" She mumbled. "Where should we go?"  
  
  
"There!" Ayumi pointed at the ferris wheel. Kagome looked at it from a distance. "Well, doesn't look that* bad.."  
  


*****************  
  
  
Kagome groaned. "LOOK AT THE LINE! ITS GONNA TAKE FOREVER!"  
  


  
"IT'S WORTH THE WAIT!"   
  


  
Inuyasha looked up at the 'big circle' wondering what dangers it had. He went over to Kagome and tapped her shoulder. 

"What does this do?" 

"It spins around a circle." 

Inuyasha looked at her oddly. "Not like the last one right?" 

"Nope, I don't think so….." 

"Ok…."  
  


  
******************  
  


"Yuki no!!! We don't have time to go on merry go round again!!! We need to try and get Kagome and Inuyasha together!!" 

"PLEASE?? OH PLEASE???" She begged as Taki pulled on Sota's arm. 

"But….we don't have any time…" He sighed looking ahead spotting Kagome with her friends. 

He stared wide-eyed. 'Maybe….I should let Kagome's friends handle this…' He thought knowing that Kagome's friends always tried to match her up with people. 'I just hope they don't make her go with Hojo…..' He thought grimly.   
  
  


"SOTA!! PLEASE!!!!" 

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT!!!" He sighed, walking over to the merry go round. 

"OH YAY SOTA YOU'RE THE BEST!!"   
  


They ran up to the ride as fast as they could handing over the tickets to the man. He led them to the merry go round and off they went.

  
"WHEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!" Taki yelled on the merry go round.   
  


  
"Let's get off! If one of my friends see me—" Sota yelled trying to stop.

"WHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEE!!" Yuki yelled as the ride went faster and faster.  
  
  
"Please…Please….no one see me….." He muttered holding on the horse. 

******************  
  


  
"Alright….Next two people!" The man yelled, pulling Inuyasha and Kagome onto the 

ride.

Ayumi smiled. "Kagome! Inuyasha! We decided, not to go on the ride, we'll see you when you get off!" 

"No wait! Ayumi! You set us up!" Kagome yelled. "I'm not going on this ride!" 

It was too late. The man had already locked her and Inuyasha in and the ride was 

beginning to move.   
  


  
"Err---I'm gonna kill them for this!!"  She seethed as they ascended up into the air. After, she muttered and moved her head to look out the window yelling at her friends.  
  


  
"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?!?!?!"   
  


  
Inuyasha pulled her back abruptly.   
  


  
"What? Why'd u do that?" Kagome said looking at the hanyou surprised.  
  


  
"Don't go to close to that. What if it breaks?" 

"It won't."   
  


  
"Stop being so stubborn and do it!" He growled.  
  


  
'You are so lucky we're in a ferris wheel right now…Otherwise, I'd sit you so many times.' Kagome pouted and crossed her arms as the ferris wheel continued move up and down slowly.  
  


  
Inuyasha sighed glancing at Kagome. He knew he shouldn't have been that rude with her but he was angry with what the girls had told him about her and Hojo. So many things were going wrong. What about that 'favor' Ayumi called in about something that happened at a….party?  He looked out the window seeing people everywhere. He began to mutter to himself asking himself why he went here in the first place.  
  
  


'….Damn Hobo……' He thought angrily. 'Out of all the places HE HAD TO BE HERE!' He thought clenching his fists accidentally cutting his palm with his sharp claws. He couldn't feel any pain, he just sat there clenching harder as the red liquid came rushing out.   
  


  
"INUYASHA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"   
  


  
"….Huh…?" He looked down at his hand and opened his fist seeing his palm. "Ohh…….."  
  


  
Kagome looked around as if trying to find something. When she was convinced she wouldn't find it, she ripped off a piece of the bottom of her shirt and gently wrapped it around Inuyasha's hand.    
  
  
Inuyasha gulped and stared at her while she continued to bandage, concentrating on her face. She wasn't making any eye-contact with him at all, her beautiful brown eyes were just concentrating on his cuts. He began to take in her scent trying not to lose himself. He looked back at her face again as her hair covered her face.  
  


  
"You should really be careful…..What were you doing?" She looked up when Inuyasha didn't answer and saw him staring down at her. He reached out his uncut hand and moved her hair behind her ear to see her face and leaned in closer.   
  
  


Suddenly, the cart they were in began to shake and they fell forward. Inuyasha caught Kagome and pulled her back up to the seat.   
  


  
People in the other carts began to panic and they began screaming and banging on their windows.  
  


  
Kagome looked on confused. "What…..?"  
  


  
They both looked down at the operator.  
  


  
"DON'T WORRY! DON'T PANIC! There's just something wrong with the machine!" He yelled, pressing a button making the ferris wheel spin in tremendously fast circles.  
  
  
Kagome screamed. "ACCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
  


Inuyasha began slamming on the side of the cart but the steel wouldn't cut. The man at the control began pressing random buttons causing the ride to go extremely fast again. Kagome felt back onto Inuyasha, knocking the breath out of him.  
  
  
"Ugh." Inuyasha said looking down at the girl who slammed into his chest.   
  
  
"Inuyasha I'm sorry!!" Kagome yelled frantically trying to move off him.   
  
  


 The operator then pulled another lever frantically causing the ferris wheel come to an abrupt stop causing everyone in it to fall hard straight forward.   
  


  
The operator sighed wiping sweat off his brow. He gulped and pressed another button. The ride began to shake. He pulled the lever yet again and the ride stopped.  
  


  
He looked up at the people stuck in the ferris wheel. "I'm going to go and get some help!" He yelled running out of the area.  
  
  


*****  
  
  
"What is he doing?" Kagome yelled banging on the windows. Inuyasha pulled her back. "He said he was gonna get some help……."  
  
  
Kagome sighed and sat down. 'Why do all these things happen?' She thought in anguish. 'I'll never go a ferris wheel again.' She thought.   
  
  


*****  
  


  
"HELP HELP!!! The machine in the ferris wheel went nuts! Is there someone here that can help?" Yelled a man running across the circus.  
  


Sota looked at him confused. "Hmmm………I wonder who's stuck in there."   
  


  
"Let's go Sota!" Taki yelled running towards the ride.  
  


  
"Hey wait for me!"   
  


  
**  
  


  
Sota's eyes widened. 'It can't be……..'

  
"KAGOME!!! INUYASHA!!!!!" Sota yelled from the outside.  
  
  


Kagome jumped and looked out the window trying to yell as well. But Sota couldn't hear her, or any of the other people.  
  


  
"WOOOOO!!!  INUWASHA AND KAGOME ARE STUCK IN A WHEEL!" Taki screamed running in circles.

Yuki pulled on Sota's sleeve. "Will Kagome and Inuwasha be stuck there forever?"   
  


  
Sota blinked in shock. "I hope they don't……." He sighed. 

'At least……on the bright side….now they get to spend time together.'   
  
  
"KAGOME !!! INUWASHA!! DON'T DIE OKAY?!?!?!" Taki yelled waving at them.  
  


  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes. 

'Stupid ride…..' He thought. 

"Sota! Is that Kagome and Inuyasha up there?" Ayumi cried with the rest of Kagome's friends. Not to mention Hojo frantically screaming Kagome's name.  
  


  
"Yeah….I heard the machine went nuts and that the operator went to go find someone to 

help."

"Well is she okay?! Nothing hurt her right?!?! There's no danger up there?!?! IS THERE??" 

Sheri put a finger to her mouth to shush Hojo. "Don't overreact."   
  
  


Hojo sighed and looked up at Kagome in the cart.   
  


  
"I hope that help comes soon……." 

***3 hrs later***  
  
  


Hojo began to pace back and forth muttering things to himself like…'Why didn't I go in the ride with her' and 'Why did this happen'.   
  


  
Ayumi, Sheri and Eri were sitting on the ground staring at the ferris wheel while Taki and Yuki played tag with Sota.

For the whole three hours, Kagome and Inuyasha were silent. Both sat with grimaces on their face. They sat as far as they could from each other, looking out opposite windows from each other. 

Kagome tapped her fingers on the side of the window. Things were much more silent for the last few hours. The people trapped in the ride settled down, and were now either asleep or staring off into space. 

Inuyasha wasn't doing much either except thinking. He glanced over to Kagome seeing her pout as she let out a deep sigh.  
  


  
"What's the matter with you?" He muttered. He didn't even bother to turn his head to face her. 

"What's it to you?" She said, using the same tone as Inuyasha. 

"Feh. If you don't wanna answer fine with me. Not like I care anyway." He smirked. 

Kagome glared at him. "Fine!" 

Silence filled the air again. But this time, it only lasted a few minutes. Kagome turned to him. "Inuyasha……….what are you doing?" 

"Thinking." 

"About?"   
  


  
He opened in his mouth ready to tell her to mind her own business but then reconsidered. 

"…….About………you……in general." 

"Me? Like…..what about me?"   
  
  
"Everything. It's too much to explain." He whispered not understanding why he was being so open. "Kagome….What exactly is your….relationship with that Hobo person?"   
  


  
Kagome stared at him shocked. 'Is he……..jealous?' 

"Inuyasha," She sighed, "I'll have you know there is nothing going on between us. We've been through this about Kouga." She said still not understanding what he got so tense about since he had Kikyo. "He's not my type. You know?"   
  


  
"Then what is your type?"  
  


"Uhm…………." Kagome shrugged. "He would have to be nice, write my poetry, he be jealous easily………You know?"  
  


  
"In other words, the exact opposite of me?" Inuyasha said without any emotion whatsoever.   
  
  
"That's not what I meant………Inuyasha….you mean so much to me……….." She said, gasping when she shocked herself for saying that. Inuyasha looked at her for the first time while they were in there.  She looked up meeting his gaze.   
  
  
He leaned in closer to her and closed the gap between their lips, softly kissing her. 

'Kagome…….' He thought as he snaked his arms around her waist. 

Kagome couldn't believe it. Was this a dream? Was Inuyasha………….really kissing her? Her thought stopped there. She couldn't think of anything else but how she felt. 

She put her arms around his neck but seconds later he abruptly broke the kiss.   
  


Kagome stared at him. "What?"   
  


  
"Next question………."  
  


  
"What?!" Kagome exclaimed glaring at him.   
  


He put a finger to her lips and stopped her. "I promise this is the last one." 

"Fine………."  
  


"Well, we wouldn't be in this ride right now if you didn't agree with your friend to go on this 'ferris wheel thing'. But she said she was calling in a favor because you owed her something…and that something happened at a party. What was that?"   
  


  
Kagome stared at him. "Nothing!"   
  


  
"Kagome tell me now." 

"It's none of your business!!!!!!!!!" 

He sighed. "Why can't you tell me?"   
  
  
"Its not* important!!!"   
  


  
"Fine……You don't trust me enough." He said, turning back at the window as the sky starting turning darker.  
  


  
"Inuyasha?"  
  


  
*No answer*  
  


  
"Inuyasha…….."  
  


  
*Still no answer*  
  


  
"You're ignoring me aren't you?"   
  


  
"Leave me alone." 

  
  
"Inuyasha………….errrrr!! Why is it so important to you?" She said trying to squeeze the answer out of him.   
  
  
"FINE THEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She yelled, giving in. "That night, at the party……….my friends got me lots of  drinks….and uhm…….I got drunk……And……"  
  


  
Inuyasha stared at Kagome. "And what?"   
  


  
"…………I sorta…………uhm……..that is I……….kissed Hojo."  
  
  
"WHAT?!?!" Inuyasha screamed almost breaking the "cage" they were in. "WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU KISS THAT WEIRDO?!!? IS THERE SOMETHING WRONG WITH YOUR HEAD?!!?!?"  
  
  
"I was drunk…………………What do you expect?" 

  
  
"THAT'S NO EXCUSE!" He yelled jumping up bumping his head on the top of the "cage".   
  


  
"Inuyasha be careful!" Kagome yelled as the place they were sitting shook. Inuyasha sat down rubbing his sore head mumbling curses.   
  


  
She looked at him as he held his head down staring at his feet rubbing his head and pouting.   
  


  
Kagome sighed and took her hand out to him. "Here let me see……."  
  


  
"No." He said simply trying to move away.   
  


  
"Inuyasha….I told you there's nothing between me and Hojo…..I was drunk………."    
  


  
Inuyasha didn't listen. He kept glaring out the window. "…..Whatever you say Kagome……..Whatever you say……."  
  
  
Not long after, the man returned with some help and they were out of the ride. Kagome came out as her friends and her brother came rushing towards her.  
  


  
"Hey………." 

  
  
"Kagome!! Anything interesting happen?" Ayumi smiled.  
  


  
Kagome looked back at Inuyasha who was looking straight at the ground.   
  


  
"N-No….." She said looking at the sky that was beginning to darken.   
  


  
"We better get going home." 

"But—"

Hojo ran up to Kagome. "Are you alright?!?!?"   
  


  
"Yes….I'm alright…Thanks for asking Hojo." 

Inuyasha growled biting his lip. He looked extremely angry

. 

Kagome smiled and walked away from him.

  
  
"I'm sorry….we've had a long day. I'm gonna get going." She said walking over to where Inuyasha, Sota, Taki and Yuki were. 

  
  
"Come on kids, we're going home." 

Sota gaped at her. "What?"  
  


  
"It's late. You've had your fun. We're going home now*." 

Sota stared at his sister. She didn't seem to be in a good mood and this was the type of mood he didn't dare argue with.    
  


He grabbed Taki and Yuki's hand and followed Kagome, and Inuyasha trailed silently behind them.   
  


  
'What happened……?' He thought.   
  


They all headed to the bus stop. It was quiet as could be. All that could be heard was the sound of their breath escaping their lips. Kagome stood on one side and Inuyasha stood far away on the other. The bus came and the ride home was silent. Even Yuki and Taki were silent. 

They all headed into the house. Kagome sighed heavily and dropped her things. "I'm going to my room."  

  
  
****************************  
  
  
END OF CHAPTER 12! PHEW. Chapter 13 coming up soon!!! I promise!!!!!!!!!!!! I will be updating much more nowadays!! I am now getting more used to school and the rotation schedules….I'm so sorry………Please forgive me….I tried really hard in this chapter….I had the longest writers block…..

So…………PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!  
  


  
I'm begging you all……..….I'm so sorry I haven't had a chapter up in a while…..But reviews…would really do me some good. Please………..Thank you all.   
  



	13. Making up!

* * *

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Hello everyone!! 216 REVIEWS! Woah!! Thanks a bunch everyone!! SUMMER VACATION!!!!!!!!!!! ISN'T THAT JUST GREAT?! Lol, I'll be able to update more!! WOOHOOO! Since...I'm not going anywhere this summer (that I know of O.O;) and since, I have no more finals or homework to worry about..--;;  
  
YAY!! If anyone has any time, please read my other stories, (I've made a few new ones x.X), if you have time. :-)  
  
1. A Day in a Tavern and Two Drunk Men – InuYasha  
  
2. I Need You to Listen- InuYasha (Recently Updated a few days ago)  
  
3. First Times to Many Obstacles  
  
4. Life of Fame- Yu Yu Hakusho (Also Recently Updated a few days ago)  
  
5. Realizations- Yu Yu Hakusho (Complete/One Shot)  
  
6. Someone Different- Naruto  
  
YAY!! OK, now on with the story, and questions and comments will be at the end of this chapter, as usual!! Please don't forget to review!

* * *

Sota walked into the house quietly, along with Taki and Yuki. The two toddlers were quiet for once, much to everyone's surprise.  
  
He heard his sister stomp up the stairs. They all looked up, with an exception of Inuyasha that is, and heard a door slam.  
  
Sota winced. _'.....What happened?'_ He thought, looking over at Inuyasha.  
  
The half demon had his arms crossed over his chest, and he stared up at the stairs with an unreadable look on his face. He headed to the sofa, plopped down and closed his eyes.  
  
Sota took a breath in and approached him.  
  
"Hey kid," Inuyasha said, with his eyes closed still, "You guys go play outside. I'm not in a very talky mood right now." He said softly.  
  
'He....knew I was headed towards him?' Sota thought, admiring Inuyasha even more.  
  
"Inuyasha...?"  
  
The half demon sighed and turned around. "Don't worry. Now go out and play."  
  
Sota nodded and headed outside, leading Taki and Yuki to the backyard.  
  
"What's wrong with Inuwasha?" Taki asked, looking around in their lawn.  
  
"Yeah! What's wrong with Inuwasha?" Yuki repeated, sucking her thumb.  
  
"Nothing to worry about....Him and Kagome must've gotten into a fight.." Sota said, revealing what he thought.  
  
"I think they need a timeout!" Taki said smiling at Sota.  
  
_'A timeout doesn't sound like a bad idea even...'_ Sota thought grimacing, imagining Kagome in a little chair reading timeout on it.  
  
"We have to get them back together somehow." He said, clenching his fist. "Ok...So what should we do?"  
  
Taki didn't say a word and stared at Sota for a few minutes. "I say we go stick a worm in Kagome's bed." He said with a childish tone. "That always makes me feel better."  
  
"Ew Taki, you're disgusting." Yuki said, still sucking her thumb.  
  
"What? It does! And if a worm doesn't work, we could try a slug."  
  
Sota sighed. _'Kids......Wait.....That's it!! What if...'  
_  
"Alright kids! Here's what we're gonna do...."

* * *

Kagome sat on her bed, staring blankly at the window.  
  
_'He kissed me...'_ She thought, remembering the feel of his lips against hers. She sighed to herself, still angry at him. "He didn't have to react like that...."  
  
_'...Then again, I probably would've done the same if I was in his shoes...'  
_  
She shook her head, stubborn as could be. "I'm not going to do anything." She said, leaning her head on her pillow.  
  
_'I suppose a nap should help get the stress out....'_ She thought, closing her eyes.

* * *

"SHHH!! Don't make a sound...Inuyasha might hear us....." Sota whispered, as they crowded around the backdoor. "Okay.....We're gonna go in, get what we need and then, we're gonna go as planned. Alright?"  
  
"Ok!"  
  
"Come on..." He said, walking into the back quietly, going up the stairs.  
  
Inuyasha's ears twitched. _'Eh? Must be the kids...'_ He thought closing his eyes.  
  
"Ow, Taki get off my foot!" Yuki said, glaring at her brother.  
  
"You should walk faster!"  
  
"You're a meanie!"  
  
"Well you're a –"  
  
"SHH!! You guys!! What did I tell you?"  
  
Both Taki and Yuki pouted and followed Sota into his room.  
  
"Ok, we're gonna need lots of things." He said, rummaging through his closet. "I have everything in here..From clothes to shovels."  
  
Yuki and Taki looked at each other oddly and shrugged, running to the closet.  
  
"Okay, here's a bag."  
  
"And here's a shoowwvel!"  
  
"A what?" Sota looked up, seeing that the kids found a mini shovel.

'Why do I keep all this weird stuff in my room?' He thought._ 'Oh well, I'm cool that way.'_ He smiled.  
  
"Do we need any pretty string?" Yuki asked, pulling out a rope.  
  
Sota looked at it for a minute and shrugged, "We might, just take it with us."  
  
"OH COOL WHATS THAT?" Taki yelled pulling out a glow in the dark action figure.  
  
"It's cool!"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Come on kids, its not the time to play. You do realize we have to do much more then one thing to get them back together right?"  
  
They both nodded, and went back to rummaging in his closet.  
  
After a good 45 minutes, they were finally finished and had everything they needed for the plan.  
  
"OK....Now we go down the stairs," Sota looked back at the two kids, "Quietly."  
  
They smiled. "We be quiet!"  
  
He pulled a bag to his back, as did Taki and Yuki. "Ready....Come on!"  
  
They headed down the stairs quiet at first, but not for long.  
  
"This is heavy!" Taki yelled, Sota sighed.

"Shhh...I can't carry them all so please just try? I gave you guys the lightest things anyway..."  
  
Yuki was quiet, trying to go down the stairs quietly.  
  
Taki looked down at the stairs. "OOO LOOK! MY SHOES UNTIED!"  
  
"SHHH!!"  
  
At that moment, Taki tripped on his own shoelace pushing Yuki and Sota down the stairs with him.  
  
"GAHHHH!!!"  
  
"AAAHHHH!!!! TAKI YOU MEAN BIG BROTHER YOU!!!!"  
  
"SHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Sota yelled, rubbing his head.  
  
Inuyasha heard their fall all the way in the living room and turned his head and side.  
  
"You kids alright in there?" He yelled.  
  
"YES WE'RE FINE!!" Sota yelled not surprised the dog demon heard them, "We were just playing tag!"  
  
"Keh."  
  
_'What the heck is tag anyway..?'_  
  
Sota grumbled and moved off the stairway and headed outside. 'We were almost caught.' He thought, looking back at Taki and Yuki who were now at each others necks.  
  
"SISSY!"  
  
"DUMMYHEAD!!!"  
  
"BUTTHEAD!!"  
  
"HEY! Come on!! We don't have much time, we have to get them back together as soon as possible!"  
  
"Okay, you guys ready to pull this off?"  
  
Taki put on a shoulder face and saluted Sota.  
  
Sota sighed. _'This is gonna take a while.'_  
  
"Yuki you ready?"  
  
She sucked her thumb and nodded.  
  
"Alrighty! Let's get started. We can start with the rope...."

* * *

Hours later, Kagome woke up yawning. She looked at the clock. _'Only 7:45?'_  
  
She thought she had been sleeping for much longer, but she was wrong.  
  
She got up stretching, expecting the kids to be screaming any minute now. But she was wrong.  
  
Silence.  
  
_'Eh?'  
_  
She walked down the stairs, heading into the living room. There she found the half-demon. He appeared to be asleep. Unbeknownst to her though, he wasn't.  
  
_'She's awake...'_ He thought, keeping his eyes closed.  
  
"Inu...Yasha...?" She whispered, walking up to the half-demon.  
  
_'I guess he is asleep.'_ She thought when he didn't answer.  
  
"What is it wench?"  
  
Kagome glared at him. "So you are awake?"  
  
"Keh. What do you want?"  
  
"I was just wondering if you saw the kids." She said with an attitude in her voice.  
  
"I thought they were playing outside." He replied without much enthusiasm either.  
  
"You just left them leave?" Kagome said, nearly exasperated.  
  
"What so its okay if you just ditch us and go to you're room to do who knows what up there?"  
  
Kagome sighed. He was right.  
  
She glared at him and walked out into the backyard. "Whatever."  
  
"Taki??? Yuki???" She looked around, "Sota???"  
  
'Where are they...?' She thought worrying. She sat on the grass looking around.  
  
"Are you guys playing hide and seek?"  
  
Silence.  
  
She laughed nervously trying to reassure herself. "Come on kids, I'm not in a very good mood, come out come out wherever you are!"  
  
Silence again.  
  
"Sota???" She yelled, a bit louder hoping for an answer. It was getting darker and it was now 8 o'clock. The veil of darkness covered the kids even more.  
  
....Silence.  
  
"Ta-"  
  
"What are you doing out here?" Inuyasha asked nonchalantly, leaning on the doorway.  
  
Kagome glared at him.  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"You do realize there's no one out here don't you?" Inuyasha said arrogantly, using his nose.  
  
_'I can't find their scent.....What is that awful smell? Oh well, probably something in the garden.'_ He thought, crinkling his nose.

* * *

_'I knew drenching ourselves with this stuff would cover our scent...'_ Sota thought, hiding behind a bush.  
  
_'At least they are quiet.'_ He thought, looking over at the toddlers. The three of them were separated into different spots to put the plan in action. Also to ensure no fighting between the two siblings.

* * *

_'This stuff smells like poo poo.'_ Taki thought sniffing himself and grimacing.

* * *

_'EWWWWW.....I smell like the potty when someone just went poo poo...'_ Yuki pouted staring out at the lawn.

* * *

_'Okay...'_ Sota thought looking at Inuyasha and Kagome who got up to search the backyard, 'This is a good a time as any.'  
  
"I can find the kids myself." Inuyasha said arrogantly, "I don't need you're help."  
  
"Whatever. I'm not here to help you. I have to find them too. Besides this is a big back yard it'd take forever to find them yourself."  
  
"Feh, maybe so if I was as weak as you."  
  
"SIT!" Kagome yelled, "I'm not in a good mood!"  
  
"Do you think I am?!" He yelled from the ground.  
  
"You don't have to be so rude like that!"  
  
"I can act whatever way I want too!"  
  
"Why don't you just go back in the house? I don't need you're help!"  
  
"And I don't need yours!"  
  
Sota sweat dropped from the bush he was hiding in. _'I hope this doesn't take too long.'_  
  
"Then don't follow me!"  
  
"Why'd I follow you?!"  
  
"I'm just telling you not too!"  
  
Inuyasha looked over to the right. "Whatever. I'm going right." He said heading to the right side of the lawn.  
  
"And I'm going left!"  
  
The backyard was usually huge, as Inuyasha heard from Kagome, and minutes later he was no longer in her sight. And neither was Kagome.  
  
Sota looked up, waving his hand from behind the bush so Taki and Yuki would notice.  
  
_'Ready....And....'_  
  
Taki got out from the bush he was, showing up behind Kagome, her slowly went next to her, and flinged a worm up at her neck, making it fall back into her shirt. 'This is gonna be fun.' He thought smiling, running back into the bush before she turned around.  
  
_'What the...?'_ Kagome thought.  
  
"GAHHHH!!!!!" She yelled, jumping up and down.  
  
'Inuyasha should come soon....' Sota thought, motioning at Yuki. She was in a bush next to Kagome, and took a leaf and ran it up and down her leg, close to her ankles.  
  
(A/N You know those little fuzzy leaves that tickle? Yeah, those. Lol)  
  
"WHAT IS THIS?!?!? NOW SOMETHING'S CRAWLING ON MY LEG!!" Kagome screamed.

* * *

"WHAT IS THIS?!?!?! NOW SOMETHING'S CRAWLING ON MY LEG!!!"  
  
Inuyasha turned around. _'What?! Is it a demon?!'_ He sprinted towards Kagome's scent and ran towards her.  
  
She was screaming so loud that neighbors even came to look.  
  
"Kagome?!"  
  
"THERE'S SOMETHING IN MY SHIRTTTT!!" She screamed, "I'm trying to get it out!!" when she felt something slimy on her hands, she screamed as it dropped on the floor.  
  
"IT'S A WORMM!!!" She yelled, shivering up and down her spine. Inuyasha sighed.  
  
"Kagome..."  
  
She glared at him, still shivering. _'D-Darn it...Wh-Where'd that thing come from...?'_ She thought, trying to wipe at her leg.  
  
"There's nothing on your leg..."  
  
"I felt something crawl up on it ok?!" She thought, _' I can still feel the slime on that worm...'  
_  
Inuyasha laughed. But not just any laugh. That cocky laugh that Kagome hated.

"What?!"  
  
"Do you need me to stay here?"  
  
"No! Go back to the right! I'll be fine!"  
  
Within minutes, he was gone and out of her sight.  
  
_'Maybe I should've asked him to stay...'_ Kagome thought, her pride getting in the way of things.  
  
Kagome turned back to look, hoping Inuyasha was behind her. Sota took this chance to play another foul trick on her.

_'Forgive me sis....But you and Inuyasha definitely need to get back together.'  
_  
He got out of the bush and placed a bunch of slugs on the grass ahead of her and ran back into the bush knowing bugs were one of his sisters biggest fears.  
  
Kagome turned, not seeing the slugs at first. She continued walking up when she felt something....  
  
She looked down...._'Oh no...'_ She thought trying not to scream.  
  
_'Will not scream.....Will not scream....'_  
  
Yuki again went from behind her and waved a leaf up her ankle.  
  
"INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome screamed.

* * *

"Kagome!! I'm coming!!!!" He yelled rushing to her side. "What?! What is it..?" He looked up and saw slugs and sighed YET AGAIN.  
  
_'....Not again....'_  
  
"Keh. You want—"  
  
"Can you help me find the kids?" She said, not looking at him still angry for what happened before.  
  
"So I'm only good for help if you need me huh?" He said, still just as angry.  
  
She glared at him.  
  
_'Oh well, it's a start,'_ Sota thought from behind the bush, _'Now we can do more stuff then just the bugs.'  
_  
Inuyasha sighed. "Fine."  
  
They walked over to the side, still searching for the kids as the day continued to get darker.  
  
Sota and Taki had switched spots, careful that no one would see them. They grabbed their rope, which they painted green to camouflage () and got ready on opposite sides.  
  
_'Come on Kagome...'_  
  
Inuyasha went ahead of Kagome and Sota motioned towards Taki, Taki could still see him and he could tell Sota was telling him not to pull yet.  
  
Inuyasha passed the rope, and thankfully didn't step on it. If he did, he would've noticed and the plan would've been over.  
  
"I say we go look in the park if we don't find the kids soon." Inuyasha said without much emotion, "It's obvious they can't really be around here."  
  
Kagome glared at him. "Well I don't think Sota would just go off to nowhere."  
  
"Kagome their just kids." He said continuing to walk ahead.  
  
"So what? They're responsible!"  
  
"You're talking about a three year old and a five year old!"  
  
"So?! What about Sota?"  
  
"He's still a kid too!"  
  
"Well--"  
  
_'And....GO!'_  
  
Sota and Taki pulled the rope, and Kagome, as they planned, tripped over it.  
  
"GAH!" She yelled, Inuyasha turned around just to see her fall, but not fast enough to catch her. So she fell right on top of him, toppling him down.  
  
'YES!!!!!!!!!!!!' Sota thought, doing a silent cheer behind the bushes. Taki and Yuki sighed.  
  
Kagome blushed and looked down at Inuyasha who's eyes were directed straight to her. The sun didn't go down yet...  
  
Kagome cheeks colored as did Inuyasha's.  
  
"Uhm....Hehe..." Kagome said, still untop of Inuyasha.

"Sorry....about...uhm....that..."  
  
Inuyasha scratched his head and blushed as well with a look of anxiousness in his face. _'Today's the day I...'  
_  
He looked up at her now avoiding her gaze. "Uhm...uh...."  
  
"I'm sorry." Kagome blurted. "...I...shouldn't have taken it like that.."  
  
Inuyasha looked up at her shocked. The sun went down. And then....  
  
Kagome's eyes widened. "Inu-Inuyasha?"  
  
And there he was. His hair dyed black, his eyes turned darker. He was human. Kagome looked up to the sky. _'The night of the new moon...'_ She thought, looking down at Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha blushed. "Uhm, yeah. Sorry I was like that too." He said feeling his human emotions come in.  
  
"OH!" Kagome got off of him and smiled. "...Uhm...Yeah..."  
  
Sota gaped from the bushes. _'WHO IS THAT?'_ He thought looking at the dark haired man. He had never seen Inuyasha turn human before and was extremely shocked.  
  
_'Where's Inuyasha?!'_  
  
Taki looked from the bushes._ 'HUH? WHO'S THE GUY?'_  
  
_'Who's that?'_ Yuki ran out of her hiding place tripping over the bucket of worms they caught for backup, falling flat on her face.  
  
_'No Yuki wait!'_  
  
"WAHHHH!!!!!!"  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha ran up to her, seeing the worms everywhere. Kagome grabbed on to Inuyasha forcing herself for ONCE not to scream.  
  
Inuyasha pulled Yuki up and carried her in his arms he said, wiping off the worms, as Kagome shivered in disgust. "You alright kid?"  
  
Yuki opened her eyes, seeing him stare down at her. "AHHHH!!!" She screamed, kicking at him.  
  
"OW! Don't do that kid!" He yelled, putting her down. "Where have you been? Where's Sota and you're brother?"  
  
"MOM SAID I CAN'T TALK TO STRANGERS!"  
  
"..I'm not a—"  
  
"STRANGERS ARE BAD."  
  
"Yuki...He's not a—"  
  
"AND I'M NOT SUPPOSED TO TALK TO ONE!"  
  
Inuyasha came towards her and put his arm on her shoulder to calm her down but she screamed.  
  
"AYAA!! TAKIII!! SAVE ME!!!"  
  
Taki ran out of the bush he was hiding in. "CAPTAIN TAKI HERE!!!" He screamed running out and kicking Inuyasha, throwing a bucket at him.  
  
"OW! What are you doing?!"  
  
"OFF MY SISTER YOU BIG STRANGER!"  
  
Sota was the next to walk out the bush. He had a look of shock in his face. He pointed at the now human Inuyasha. "Who are you and what have you done with the real Inuyasha?!"  
  
"YEAH!" Taki said, poking him with a stick.  
  
"Stop that kid!"  
  
Yuki ran in circles yelling things like 'stranger', 'help', and 'save us', but Kagome pulled her up. "Listen Yuki. This is Inuyasha."  
  
Kagome moved Yuki closer to Inuyasha in the hopes that she wouldn't get scared. But once she got close.......  
  
"GAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OW!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Yuki had bit him as hard as she could. "Inuyasha doesn't look like you!" She screamed, running into the house.  
  
Taki kicked Inuyasha, hard for a child, but not hard enough to hurt Inuyasha then ran into the house after his sister.  
  
"WAIT FOR ME YUKI!!! I THINK ITS AN ALIEN WITH HIS VOICE!!!"  
  
Kagome looked over to her brother who had a look of fright and shock on his face. "I'll explain everything to you."

* * *

Inuyasha, Kagome and Sota all walked into the house after all the explanations were given.  
  
"Woah.....so you turn human every once a month?"  
  
"Yeah." Inuyasha replied, sitting on the couch.  
  
_'I didn't know that...'_ Sota thought, running a hand through his hair.  
  
"You think you can explain this all to Yuki and Taki?" Kagome asked, looking over at her brother.  
  
"Yeah," He said, walking up to the staircase.  
  
"Oh and Sota?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"What were you guys doing in those bushes near all those worms and stuff?" She said, eyeing him carefully.  
  
"Hehehe.......Uh.....We were just playing hide and seek."  
  
"But—"  
  
"And that's all!!" He said, running up the stairs so he wouldn't have to explain.  
  
"So...ta...?"  
  
Kagome shrugged and looked back Inuyasha. _'That's odd.'_

* * *

"So you think it's an alien too?" Taki said, sitting next to his sister in Sota's room.  
  
"Well he doesn't look like Inuwasha. Though he sounds just like him!"  
  
"Maybe he ate Inuwasha and stole his voice!!"  
  
"YEAH!!"  
  
"Like in show!!!"  
  
"We need to save him!!"  
  
"But how do we know if Kagome is real now that Inuwasha is gone?"  
  
"Good point....We test them!"  
  
"Yeah! The—"  
  
They heard a knock on the door and looked over.  
  
"It's Sota, can you guys unlock the door already?"  
  
"How do we know you're not an alien?"  
  
"You know it's me now open up!"  
  
They opened the door and looked up to Sota. "Look kids, it was all just a misunderstanding."  
  
"Misunder..what?"  
  
"STOP SPEAKING FRENCH!" Taki yelled.  
  
"I'm not speaking French......Uhm, it was all a mistake."  
  
"You see every once a month, Inuyasha turns human."  
  
"IS THAT WHAT ALIEN MAN TOLD YOU?! DON'T BELIEVE HIM—"  
  
"No, it's what Kagome told me."  
  
"Kagome could be alien too!"  
  
"No no no...She's not! Trust me! That is Inuyasha! Tomorrow morning, he'll turn into a half demon again."  
  
"But what about the ali—"  
  
"Its not an alien!!! It's Inuyasha!!!"  
  
"OoOoH...."  
  
_...................  
  
..................................  
  
................................................_  
  
"Get it?"  
  
"....What are we gonna do with the alien downstairs?"

* * *

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha, he was quiet and was looking blankly in front of him.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
He looked up to her. "Eh..?"  
  
"Do you mind if I go take a bath? I've felt disgusting ever since that worm went down my shirt."  
  
He laughed a bit and smiled. "Yeah, take you're time."  
  
"Th-Thank you."  
  
_'He's so nice in his human form...He can also be nice in his half-demon form too though'_ Kagome thought smiling heading up the stairs.

* * *

After much explaining, Sota finally got Taki and Yuki to come downstairs. They were still though, skeptical.  
  
They mumbled coming down the stairs.  
  
_'I don't wanna see an alieeenn.......'_ Yuki sighed, '_He has to prove he's Inuwasha!'  
_  
_'I hope they don't go crazy again.'_ Sota thought, looking over at the two of them, wondering what they were thinking.  
  
_'I want candy.'_ Taki thought, looking over at the human Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha turned around and smiled at them. "Hey kids. Your not gonna hit me more are ya?" He said in a joking tone.  
  
Yuki pouted and went up to him poking him in the shoulder. "Are you really Inuwasha?" She said, her eyes big and questioning.  
  
Inuyasha smiled at her. "Of course I am kid....You remember that first day we all met and you guys were hiding under the desk? I think your brother was the one that bit me that day." He said, wincing at the memory.  
  
Yuki looked up to him brightly. "You know about that?"  
  
"Well yeah, I'm Inuyasha remember?" He said softly.  
  
_'Damn it...Human emotions making me all soft...Can't help it though..'_  
  
"TAKI!!!!" Yuki called, "It really is Inuwasha!! He just looks different!!"  
  
"Really?!!"  
  
"Yeah!!"  
  
'Finally.......' Sota thought rolling his eyes.  
  
_**-Ding dong-**_  
  
Sota looked up, "I'll get it!"  
  
_'Who could be at the door this time....?'_ He thought, opening the door.  
  
"Uhm...Hi."  
  
Sota couldn't believe his eyes. It was Hojo. Standing there with a bunch of flowers in his hands.  
  
"Eheheh....hey...."  
  
_'Why now?'_  
  
"May I come in?"  
  
"Sure." Sota said, opening the door.  
  
"Who is—"Inuyasha looked up, it was Hojo.  
  
_'...Damn it....'_ He thought, as his blood boiled. Being human, his jealousy, anger, all his emotions were even stronger then his demon senses.  
  
_'Who's that...?'_ Hojo thought, feeling a little jealousy towards Inuyasha. _'For some reason...this guy seems a little different from the other...'  
_  
Since Inuyasha was human Hojo could practically feel the tense emotions in the room. Even though he wasn't screaming trying to kill him (Hojo thought the killing was just a joke), there was something about this form that made him feel a bit odd.  
  
"Hi, I'm Hojo. Who are you?"  
  
"Uh yeah, I'm just a friend."  
  
"HE'S A CLOSE FRIEND OF KAGOME'S!" Sota butted in from the door trying to get Hojo to leave.  
  
_'It's him again...'_ Taki thought, looking at him oddly, staring at the flowers he set on the sofa.  
  
Yuki ran up to the flowers and sniffed at them.  
  
_'Ewack.....I....I....'_  
  
"A.....CHOOOOOO!!!!"  
  
Everyone stared at her and she smiled at everyone. "Excuse me." She said, putting on an innocent smile.  
  
"Bless you." Sota said abruptly, "You alright Yuki?"  
  
She nodded vigorously.  
  
"Sota? Who was at the door?" Kagome ran down the stairs, her hair still wet, eager to see Inuyasha, and was now in her pajamas.  
  
"Oh," _'It's Hojo...'_ She thought putting on a smile, although she didn't want too.  
  
Everyone was staring at her, and it seemed like the room was dead with silence.  
  
Taki and Yuki stared at her, as did Sota.  
  
Hojo stared at her with a smile on his face and Inuyasha was looking deeply into her eyes.  
  
"Did I interrupt anything...?" She said, looking at them all.  
  
"Nope!" Sota said, "We were just introducing Inuyasha and Hojo."  
  
"What? Inuyasha?" Hojo said looking at him.  
  
_'Oops. Blew it.' _Sota thought, _'I forgot he doesn't know that this is Inuyasha.'  
_  
"He just has the same name as the other Inuyasha you met." Kagome said smiling, then hastily changed the subject and said, "So what brings you here?"  
  
"Oh, uh.....I was going to give you these flowers." He said, handing them to her smiling.  
  
Kagome smiled. "Thank you Hojo."  
  
Inuyasha was fuming. He said behind the sofa forcing himself not to pummel the boy.  
  
_'Damn it all...........'_ He thought clenching his fists. He looked up at Kagome, smiling at Hojo. The thought of her smiling at someone else boiled his anger even more.  
  
Sota gagged and looked over to Inuyasha who looked had a look that could kill plastered right on his face.  
  
"I knew you liked roses....And so I picked some up...."  
  
Inuyasha sat shaking behind them as the boy continued to talk.  
  
"Which reminds me are you alright...? After that ferris wheel thing you seemed pretty upset...."  
  
Kagome blushed. "Uhm....Er.....Not really, I was just tired." She lied, looking up at him.  
  
"Where's the other Inuyasha?" He said stepping closer to Kagome.  
  
"Uhm...he went to get something."  
  
"I see...."  
  
"Well I have something else for you!" He smiled, digging into pockets. By this time Inuyasha was already growling under his breath.  
  
"CANDY!" Sota said, running to the living room table, grabbing the treats that were reserved for guests.  
  
Yuki ran with him and ran in between Kagome and Hojo pushing them apart.  
  
Inuyasha smirked. _'Thank you Yuki...'_  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"Kagome can we have some candy?"  
  
Kagome smiled. "Of course."  
  
She ran back, "CANDY TIME!!"  
  
Much to Inuyasha's disgust, Hojo took a hand and placed it on Kagome's back, pushing her towards him.  
  
_'What the?!'_ Inuyasha looked at Kagome's face, one of confusion and surpise, but she smiled right after, _'Who does that guy think he is?!'  
_  
"Here! I got you something in the mall!" He pulled out a small bracelet, and handed it to Kagome.  
  
"WOW!!!" She smiled, "You really didn't need to do all this! It's so pretty.."  
  
He smiled, "Just like you."  
  
She blushed. "Th-Thank you."  
  
_'....Don't tell me sis likes him?!'_ Sota thought his feeling a wave of anger.  
  
Hojo pulled her closer and this time Kagome didn't persist. He smiled at her and moved his face in....closer.....and closer....  
  
**_'Oh hell no.'_** Inuyasha thought getting up, _'This is all I can stand. That guy's gonna get it—'  
_  
"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yuki screamed pointing at Hojo and Kagome before they even touched.  
  
"What? WHAT?" Taki said, turning around with a lollipop sticking out of his mouth. "OH. EW!!!" He yelled starting at them oddly. "I'm trying to eat a lollipop!"  
  
Hojo ignored them and Kagome tried to pull out of his grasp. "Uhm...Hojo, please let go..?"  
  
He didn't let go this time and put another arm around her. _'What is he doing?'_ Kagome thought.  
  
"You heard her." Inuyasha said, walking towards them.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Get your hands **OFF** her. **NOW**." He said menacingly clenching his fist. Kagome gulped. _'He's mad...This isn't good...'_  
  
Hojo did as he asked and glared at him. "And who do you think you are?"  
  
"You guys...please...don't fight..." Kagome said trying to be the peacemaker.  
  
"Get out of here." Inuyasha repeated with an even more threatning voice.  
  
"You can't make me."  
  
Inuyasha pulled up his fist making Hojo see, his eyes were full of anger.....Then....He smirked. "Oh yes I can."  
  
"Inuyasha please!!!" He stopped in his heels when he saw Kagome's eyes plead with him.  
  
"If you wont stop for me...please....the children are here...."  
  
Inuyasha turned back at Yuki and Taki who were still pigging out on candy. They seemed oblivious of what was going on.  
  
"I want the chocolate one!"  
  
"VANILLA'S WAY BETTER!"  
  
"No way! Chocolate!"  
  
".....Watermelon."  
  
"What? Taki you're so weird!" Yuki smiled, laughing.  
  
Inuyasha sighed. _'...I hate being human....All these damn emotions....Then again...I wouldn't fight even though I was still a half-demon...'_ He thought, pulling his fist down.  
  
Hojo smirked at him. "I thought so—"  
  
"Hojo...." Kagome said quietly, "I think you'd better leave."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You can take the bracelet if you want...."  
  
Much to everyone's surprise, though Hojo was trying moves on Kagome that time, he was still clueless.  
  
"OH! You must feel sick again! Alright then, I'll be going! Keep the bracelet." He said winking at her. "See ya around Kagome!" He said walking about the door giving Inuyasha no recognition whatsoever.  
  
Sota sighed when Hojo went out the door. '_We really need to do something about that guy...'  
_  
Inuyasha sighed and went back to the sofa, to sit down.  
  
Kagome sat next to him and smiled at him. "....Are you alright...?"  
  
"I'm sorry for butting into that....." He said, suprising Kagome with his apology.  
  
_'He really is more vunerable to emotions with his human form.'_ She thought smiling at him. _'He actually apologized.'_  
  
"I guess you didn't want me too go into something like that..."  
  
Kagome didn't say a word and leaned over and hugged him.  
  
"Huh..?"  
  
"Inuyasha.....Thank you...."  
  
He blushed madly and looked at her oddly. "E-Eh...?"  
  
She smiled, laying her head on his shoulder as his cheeks began to color more.  
  
_'Kagome...'_ He thought smiling, putting his arm around her pulling her close to him.  
  
Sota smiled, _'Getting closer every day.'_  
  
"Sota?" Said Taki, pulling on his sleeve.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Can we watch barney now?"

* * *

And that's the end of Chapter 13! Woah...long one! ' The next chapter will be up shortly, I'm looking forward to writing some more fluff! Well, I hope you liked his chapter, please review, I really really need it. X.X; The thing that inspired me to write this write now were the five reviews I found in my mail-box when I woke up..X.x....  
  
So please, review, tell me what you think of the story ' Please. Also for those of you who have been wondering, like I said in the beginning of the story, I Need You to Listen has been updated, also both my Yu Yu Hakusho ones. I will be updating my other stories, soon because I'm writing them, (right now).  
  
To: Amanda (nekochan123yahoo.com)  
  
Q: Hi! I really liked your fic, it was really good! How often do you come out with new chapters? I wish I was good at writing! I've been wanting to make a fic of my own, but I'm not that good at writing, so I usually just read other peoples. Well anyways, good luck!  
  
A: Well.... Since highschool, I haven't been updating too much, but (finally) by the end of the year, I learned how to organize my time. So I will be updating daily, also considering it is summer vacation and I won't be going anywhere (that I know of) I will be updating....Alot. And you should make a fic! I'll be the first to read it! I'm sure you can write wonderfully! Thank you for continuing to read my story!! Thank you for reviewing and please continue to do so! And feel free to ask anything else!  
  
To: willow anne  
  
Q: (no question just comment) HIEI ROX! If he was real ( which he is) I would be his gf! sorry... I like this story...yea  
  
A: Lol!! I like Hiei tooo!!!!!!!!!!! Though, I love Yusuke!!!!! But Hiei still rocks too!!! Yu Yu Hakusho rocks!! That's why I have two stories in the Yu Yu Catergory! Hehe..lol, yes, Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! And please continue to do so! And feel free to ask anything else!  
  
To: luna73  
  
Q: I really like your fic. Its really funny and cute i love fluffy romance and Inuyasha. I really like your fluff scenes. Keep writing...more fluffy scenes please please Please (what can I say I'm a hopeless romantic)...and is there going to be any progress in Miroku and Sango's relationship? Thanks for taking time to read this  
  
A: Lol, about Sango and Miroku, the next chapter will have some progess on their relationship. I'm sorry I haven't made them show up that much, x.X;; The InuKag stuff got me carried away, I'm thinking about a good way to get some fluff in both these couples in my next chapter! YAY!! Btw, lol, I know what you mean, I'm a hopeless romantic too. (Hence, all my stories main genre is romance...hehe lol) Thank you so much for reviewing!! You don't need to thank me for reading it!! Thank you for reviewing!! Again!! Lol, I love reviews so much.. So, please continue to review and read!!! And feel free to ask anything else!  
  
To: GirlLoki  
  
Q: Ok, I'll review, since you said "PLEASE" 161 times. Your story is so cool! Do you think you can make Inu get pissed off at Hojo for doing something to Kagome, and he kicks several types of crap out of him? It doesn't have to be a big thing like attempted rape, just carrying her or "acidenttally" touched her in a really awkward place, like her butt. And what about Shippo? Will he try and get Sango and Miroku together? So many questions, so little time!  
  
A: Well, thank you for that advice! I did take your advice; there's a bit of Hojo/Inu fight up there and I'm planning on adding a bit more of that a little bit later in the story. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE IDEA!! I appreciate it! Oh, and as I said in the last question up there, I will be adding more Sango and Miroku fluff in the next chappie and...I'm fairly sure I'll squeeze Shippo in there to do something. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!! Please continue to do so! And feel free to ask anything else!  
  
To: kitty the goddess of the moon (kagome000000yahoo.com)  
  
Q: (No question, just comment) Hey like the story but wasn't kikyo's kiss and kagome's voice.  
  
Seeya  
  
kitty goddess of the moon  
  
A: Hehe.. Hai, thank you so much for pointing that out. I've been looking for that chapter lately in my computer but I can't find the file, but once I do, I'll change it to the right one. Sorry for the mistake!! Thank you for helping me out!!! Please continue to read and review!! Feel free to ask anything else!! Thanks again!!!  
  
TO: Everyone!!  
  
Well I just have a few more comments for everyone, one is I'd like to say thank you to EVERYONE, who has reviewed/read this story, because I really really really do apprieciate it. Thank you for standing by this story even when I didn't get a chance to update. I'm sorry again for the inconvenience. And YAY! It's summer!! I get to update!! HAVE A GREAT SUMMER EVERYONE!!!  
  
And please...'  
  
PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REIVEW!!!!!!!!!  
  
THANK YOU SO MUCH!! CH. 14 UP SOON!!!


End file.
